


Surrender Every Dream

by jinxedgee, sockpuppeteer



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fisting, Angst, Asphyxiation, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Beating, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom Gerard Way, Burnplay, Burns, Chains, Child Abuse, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent Issues, Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Gunplay, Heavy BDSM, Homophobia, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Personalities, Muteness, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Fixation, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Guilt, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sharing, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockings, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Whipping, do not try this at home, this shit is fucking crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedgee/pseuds/jinxedgee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer
Summary: Running away doesn't always turn out the way you planned. Sometimes you realize the monster you're running from was the least of your concerns. There are plenty of monsters out there in the world, just waiting for you to run right into their grasp, and some of them may never let you escape.Fifteen-year-old Gerard Way was about to discover just how true that was.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an ongoing RP between my absolute favourite person, JinxedGee, and me, SockPuppeteer. It's our crazy little fucked up brainchild, so please, please, **please** read all the tags before you commit - if you can think of something unpleasant, you can almost guarantee we're going to put Gerard through it at some point. There will be a fair amount of cute slice-of-life and fluff, but also an absolute shit ton of sex, pain and suffering. Not all the tags are relevant to all chapters, and we will continue adding to them as we ~~make him suffer~~ write more. We have also taken poor Shaun Simon and messed with him until he's no longer recognizable as Gerard's good friend and co-author we know and love - he's now himself in name only. Hopefully he never Googles himself and finds this...
> 
> CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED.
> 
> We are up to over 100 chapters so far waiting to be edited for posting, so it's going to be a big one! Strap yourself in, arms and legs inside the carriage at all times, and enjoy the ride!

It was a Friday night like any other, Gerard was hiding out in his room, sprawled on his stomach on his bed reading the most recent comic he'd bought for the fifth time. He was toying with the idea of sneaking out to get something new - this one was starting to get boring - because there wasn't much else to do down here unless he had laundry to do. Which he didn’t.

With a sigh, Gerard pushed himself up and shrugged his jacket on before he crept upstairs, keeping his step light and hoping and praying that his old man would've had enough to drink by now that he’d have passed out on the couch. As soon as he got to the top of the stairs he eased the door open and only to find his father, sitting in the dark staring at him, the television flickering in the background.

"And just where do you think you're going, boy?"

Immediately, Gerard regretted his decision. 

"Just…” He fumbled for a lie. “...Gonna get a glass of water..."

His father didn’t look convinced. "You put on your fuckin' jacket to get a glass of water?" 

His father got to his feet and drew himself up to his full six feet of height then stalked over to the smaller boy, undoing his belt and pulling it free of his pants. He towered over Gerard and his broad physique was the exact opposite of his son's. 

"Are you fuckin' lying to me, Gerard?" He spat, and Gerard balked.

"No.... No, sir." He shivered, wanting desperately to run but frozen in place by fear. 

Gerard’s father grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and yanked it off him, spinning him around and slamming his chest against the wall as he pulled the other arm free. He threw the jacket behind him on the couch then brought his belt down hard across the boy's back.

Gerard screamed.

“You don’t fuckin’ _lie_ to me!” He hissed, beating the boy over and over again, using all of his strength and ignoring his son's screams. 

Gerard begged him to stop at first, but somewhere around the tenth blow he gave up, crying and curling into himself when the blows didn't seem like they were going to end. He lost count as the pain became so intense it made his head swim and his ears ring, and suddenly, he felt something inside of his mind snap.

_Run! You fuckin' dumbass! He's drunk! Just run!_

As soon as the thought occurred to him, Gerard ducked away, skirting past his father just as the drunken man was drawing back to land another blow. 

Gerard's escape attempt took him by surprise. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" 

He heard his father try to give chase behind him, but he drank far too much to be fit and healthy. Maybe he was winded from beating him so hard too, because Gerard made it to the door before his father even crossed the living room. He wrenched the door open and bolted, hoping that once he was outside, he’d be out of reach. His father surely wouldn't risk chasing him down the street and making a scene… He’d just make him pay for it later...

Still, Gerard didn't stop running when he was clear, adrenaline pushing him down the street until he was completely out of breath with a sharp pain in his side and had to stop to lean on his knees and gasp. He glanced fearfully behind him to see if the old man was coming for him, but the road was dark and empty. As he’d hoped, his father had given up. 

Gerard started laughing. It came out as a crazed, maniacal cackle that sounded so out of place in the middle of the road, that even in their less than stellar neighborhood drew the looks of a few passersby who hurried away from him as if he was possessed. 

When the laughing fit finally passed, Gerard was just fucking tired, cold, and in a lot of pain. The bastard had taken his jacket, and it wasn't a pleasant night to be without one. He shrugged it off and headed on down the street; he had his wallet in his pocket and he'd be damned if he was going back home tonight. For once he was free, and going to make the most of it.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket that he’d stolen from his father, along with a lighter, and shook one out, lighting it as he strolled down the street. It sucked that he couldn't buy them himself yet, and he was already addicted to the damn things. It was just a matter of time until his father figured out somewhere clever to hide them. So far Gerard had found all of his terrible hiding spots, much to his own expense because it pissed his dad off to no end, but the fucker was going to hit him anyway, so he may as well get his nicotine fix out of it. 

He’d managed to run a surprisingly long way before his body gave out on him, maybe unconsciously drawn to the bright lights and loud music. As he walked, and smoked, Gerard’s gaze slid over the posters and signs tacked up outside the bars and clubs he was too young to frequent. 

He'd probably consumed more alcohol in the past few years than most thirty year-olds - he'd started drinking around his thirteenth birthday and now, two years later, he was bordering on alcoholism himself. He didn’t feel addicted yet, not truly, but he knew he needed it to escape his miserable life. It was easier to get away with thieving his father's booze than his smokes, because when his father was shitfaced (which was almost always) he lost track of how much he drank. Gerard would sneak a little from each bottle and half-finished can every night into the empties he kept back from the trash until he had enough to get completely falling-down drunk himself, and would drink himself into his own little coma every two or three days. 

One sign in particular caught his eye and he stopped, staring at it for a moment. It was black and white and scrawled by hand on cheap paper, so Gerard couldn’t say why it had grabbed his attention. Maybe it was the strong, sure penmanship or the little broken heart scribbled in the corner. Maybe not, but whatever it was, it shouted that Pencey Prep was playing there tonight and he should BE THERE, with three huge exclamation points.

With an invite like that, how could he refuse?


	2. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is essentially an RP, JinxedGee and I (Sock) are writing for different characters - Gerard is his, and Frank and Shaun are mine. We've tried to blend our writing so that nothing is too jarring, but please speak up if you spot something weird! We don't bite... Well, he doesn't. I don't bite _hard_. 
> 
> Different chapters will switch between Gerard's, Frank's and occasionally Shaun's POV depending on where the RP took us at the time. Fingers crossed that works out as well as we're hoping...
> 
> Enjoy!

_Would you destroy something perfect in order to make it beautiful?_

Tickets on the door were just five bucks, but there was a bar inside the club, and Gerard wasn’t even close to being old enough to drink yet. He’d taken the risk and joined the line slowly filing in anyway, blending in with the crowd and handing his cash over to the guy on the door. He hadn’t given Gerard so much as a second glance, just handed him a little orange ticket stub and waved him through, and Gerard had ducked inside before he could change his mind.

He’d stuck to a little table he’d claimed in the corner, hiding half behind a pile of glasses he’d managed to accumulate. He couldn’t buy anything himself, but it was kind of ridiculous how many people left drinks lying around for him to swipe. 

He’d settled in to work through his stolen drinks just as the lights died down and the deafening scream of an electric guitar drowned out the murmur of the crowd. A few simple white spotlights illuminated the band as they belted out their tunes, the music fast and powerful, and one guy in particular immediately caught Gerard’s attention. There was something entrancing about the wild way he flung himself around without a care and played like his guitar was an extension of his body, pausing only to scream into the microphone. He was intense, with a fire in his eyes that sparked something within Gerard from the moment he'd met his gaze. He didn't know if the guy could even see him staring or not; he was so all over the place that he probably wouldn't have noticed it if a bomb went off. Gerard had never seen anyone so wholly engrossed in their music and their performance.

The show was fucking _electric_. The crowd was totally into the band owning the stage, taking the vocalist-slash-guitarist’s lyrics and spitting them back at him with venom and turning into a writhing, indistinguishable mass in the mosh pit and he found himself impossibly drawn to the scene. It seemed like the perfect escape, to lose yourself so completely in something so loud and crazy and beautiful. 

He stayed for every single song, drinking and puffing on a stolen cigarette. The volume shook him to his core, vibrating in his chest and making him feel alive. When the show finally ended and the band swept off the stage, Gerard didn't want to leave. He wasn’t ready for it to be over. He had to find out what it was like to be a part of something like this. He had to do something, to _talk_ to them, even if it was only for a moment. He had to know more. They all looked much older than him, but he didn't care. He felt like maybe, maybe he'd found something worth it… and Gerard desperately needed that right now. 

At fifteen, Gerard should have been enjoying his summer vacation like all the other kids. He should have been hanging out with friends and messing around in the sunshine, he should have been excited to be heading into his sophomore year of highschool. Instead, Gerard couldn’t think of anything worse. He’d always been the quiet type, shy and easily bullied, and the older kids had taken to teasing him as soon as they'd laid eyes on his pale skin and lank hair and downcast eyes. As he’d gotten older the teasing had turned nasty, especially when he started wearing black and reading comic books. The last school year had been nothing but misery interjected with the odd bout of genuine horror, and he didn’t have much hope for the next one. Gerard only found peace when he managed to stay out of the way long enough for the bullies and jocks to forget about him for a while, but even then he was just ostracized, an outsider in every possible way. He avoided the cafeteria at all costs, eating lunch alone hidden in a janitor's closet just to avoid being poked and prodded while he ate, too. He wasn't exactly skinny, and his extra weight had earned him quite a few cruel nicknames which were favored when they saw him eating. After the tenth kid shouldered past, muttering ‘porker’ under their breath when he was just trying to eat what meager lunch bag he’d scrabbled together from the empty cupboards at home… It was enough to dishearten anyone. 

A group of his least favorite jocks had taken to ganging up on him whenever they could catch him alone without a teacher looking. Most commonly, when he tried to leave school at the end of the day, when everyone else was focused on getting out of that hellhole. The route to the bus stop took Gerard past the football field, and more than once they'd cornered him and stuffed him under the bleachers. So far they’d gotten enough enjoyment out of scaring him and roughing him up a little and they delighted in every little sound they could get out of him. He learned early to give them what they wanted without fighting, because they would really hurt him if they had to work to make him react. They always let him go after four or five minutes if he screamed loud enough, afraid that a teacher or coach would overhear, so, in that way, he’d kind of outsmarted them... It didn't stop him from dreading the journey every single day, though.

Aside from the bullying, Gerard’s grades were terrible. He was failing pretty much everything except art class, where he was actually making a high A. It was the only thing at school he enjoyed, and he was lucky enough to have a big desk all to himself in the corner, where he could get some peace. His teacher had put him there a few weeks into class when they began to see promise in him and realised how badly his work suffered when he was around other students, which made Gerard more comfortable but certainly didn’t help the bullying.

Any other kid who got picked on at school would have been ecstatic about summer vacation, but for Gerard it was no better at home than it was at school. Worse, if he was being honest. 

His father had always been a cruel man. He'd started calling Gerard a girl when he was younger and by the time he was in his early teens, his father had decided he was a faggot instead, before Gerard even knew what that word meant. He knew he wasn't really like other boys. He was shy and gentle, for a start, and he didn't find sports even remotely appealing. He liked to wear bright colors and his body language tended to attract all the wrong kinds of attention, even though he didn't really understand why. His father would take a yardstick and hit him with it on his shoulders and hips to try and straighten his posture, to make him walk 'more like a man' - whatever that meant. Gerard had never really understood what the fuck he wanted from him, so the beatings had no real effect on him, other than feeding the hatred and fear he felt.

By the time he was twelve, his father was a severe alcoholic. It had started out slow, but quickly advanced to where he was drinking heavily every day. He drank beer on the nights he worked and bourbon on the weekends, and although he was a mean drunk, he became much angrier whenever he had to be sober for an extended length of time. The only thing he ever got from his father was his strict discipline, harsh beatings with whatever his father could get his hands on, usually his belt or the yard stick. Gerard occasionally took a few odd jobs in their apartment building, because an allowance would have been a fucking dream come true, and these kept him in comic books and essentials for school. Recently he'd bought some bleach and hair dye, bleaching his hair out stark white for a couple of months and then dying it bright red when his roots started to grow in. His father had fucking hated it, which just made Gerard love it even more.

Tonight, the red hair served to make him feel more like he belonged in this sea of rejected teens and early twenty-somethings. Mohawks and brightly colored hair seemed to be the trend here, and for once, instead of standing out, he fit right in. There was really something to this scene... It felt like he was right where he needed to be.

As the rest of the crowd cleared out through the front doors, Gerard got up and slipped out the back exit, where he knew the band would be heading once they broke down their drums and kit. He settled against the wall, lighting his fourth cigarette of the night and frowning down at his pack, which was now down to just two smokes. He sighed and shoved it back into his pocket, wondering if he might be able to coax someone to go and buy him a pack. He had the money, just not the age that dubbed one worthy of such precious commodities. He took a deep draw off his cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for a long time before he slowly let it out into the night air, waiting for the band feeling edgy with nerves. What if they didn't like him, and ran him off for being a dumb kid? He'd have to cross that bridge when he came to it. 

Before long, the band spilled out of the back door in a tumble of noise and sweat and limbs, the frontman halfway up the big guy's back - the bassist, maybe? It was hard to tell, Gerard had been so focused on the frontman the whole time - and hanging onto his neck with one arm. He had the neck of a beer bottle clutched in his other hand, and it teetered over the big guy’s head as he tried to jostle the smaller guy off with a curse.

None of them had even noticed Gerard, propped in the corner behind the door, smoking his cigarette. If he'd been some kind of psycho, he could have killed half of them before they even realized what was going on. 

The thought startled him slightly. He wasn’t some rabid fan with a knife and a crush, but his mind seemed to automatically see the darkest possibilities in life and play them out in vivid imagery. The thought of blood all over the alley made him shiver, and he wondered if they’d even thought of some kind of security. Maybe they weren't really big enough for that yet?

"Wiry little fucker,” The bassist grumbled, interrupting Gerard’s train of thought. “Get the fuck off me before I throw you off!"

“Fuck you! You love me!” The frontman grinned, his voice bouncing off the brick and echoing down the alley. They listed dangerously to one side, and another guy, tall and broad and dark, flung his hands out for protection before the big guy righted them. The little guy clambered up onto his shoulders proper and punched the air with a whoop.

“This is it, you guys!” He cried, grinning widely. “We were _made_ for that shit!” 

Tall and Dark was walking backwards a few steps ahead of them so Gerard couldn’t see his face, just the back of his head and the keys jingling from his fingers.

“Yeah,” he said, “You were on fire tonight. Great job, man. You had those kids eating from the palm of your hand."

"Fuck yeah!" Frontman cried, throwing his arms up and spilling beer onto the sidewalk. He tipped backwards, flailed, let go of the beer bottle and dug his fingers into the big guy’s chin to stop himself getting to know the ground face-first. Big Guy spluttered and jostled, but still didn't drop him. 

"Ass, _I_ don't want to be eating out of the palm of your dirty little hand."

Gerard took deep drags off his smoke as he watched them, grinning at the guitarist's energy. It was kind of adorable really, but in a strangely intimidating kind of way. It was his energy that had attracted Gerard in the first place though, so it wouldn't do to lose his nerve now because of it. 

Frontman made a show of audibly licking his palm and dragging it down the side of Big Guy’s face.

"Eugh!" He did drop him this time, but it was slow enough for the Frontman to control his fall, so he still couldn't have been too mad. The dynamic was a strange one, not something Gerard was used to seeing. The big guy looked pissed, for all intents and purposes, but he wasn’t trying to punch the smaller one, wasn’t even throwing insults or glaring at him. He just picked him up by the hips and tossed him into the back of the open van with a grunt.

"And fuckin' stay there," he growled, without any kind of real anger. If there was one thing Gerard knew how to identify, it was anger. Frontman blew him a raspberry and immediately clambered back out. 

Gerard found it kind of irritating how the rest of the band seemed totally disrespectful to him. It was his voice and his energy that made them stand out, and in Gerard's opinion they would be nothing without him. He wondered if they knew that. The way the tossed him in the van like a piece of equipment suggested that they had no idea, that they viewed themselves as just as important or superior, and that made Gerard remember his little vision. What if he did have a knife? What then? 

The door back into the venue closed with a thud behind four of the five band members, and shook the dark thoughts from Gerard’s head. He watched as the frontman dug out a crumpled packet of smokes from his pocket and shook one into his mouth. Patting his pockets down for his lighter, Gerard heard him swear under his breath when he came up empty. He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and let his head thump back against the van.

It took a few moments for Gerard to work up the courage, but he couldn’t let such a perfect in go to waste. He slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out his lighter as he walked over to the van, his heart pounding so hard that he could hear it in his ears. He flicked it and sparked a flame for the other guy, holding it up in front of his face as he got close enough.

“Need a light?" It wasn’t the most original ice breaker, but he could think of much worse.

Frontman leaned in with a lopsided smile, holding his cigarette in the flame until it caught. It felt like a good sign, and Gerard put the lighter away once his cigarette was lit. 

"Thanks, man," he said, cigarette bobbing between his lips as he spoke. He took a long pull, giving Gerard a once-over as he held the first heady inhale in his lungs. Gerard watched his eyes as they took him in, almost cringing beneath his gaze. He was used to people finding some rude comment to make about how he looked, and when he didn’t, Gerard wasn’t sure how to feel. 

Eventually he blew the smoke out, angling it up and away from Gerard’s face. Maybe he wasn’t a complete asshole, then?

"What'd you think of the show?" He asked. Gerard was a little bit stunned that that was all he had to say. 

It took him a second, but he smiled, the expression lighting up his face. It was nice to be asked his opinion like this, and he had honestly half expected this amazing guy to immediately run him off just for being creepy and hanging around in an alley after a show like some kind of stalker. 

"The show was fucking amazing. Well, I mean, _you_ were fucking amazing." Gerard felt a blush coming on and he cleared his throat, trying not to be awkward. He was always so goddamn awkward. He just didn't _get_ normal people and that always became painfully obvious about three sentences into any conversation he had. He carried on anyway, because the guy looked genuinely interested in his opinion.

"The energy was incredible, man. I've never seen anything like it. I can tell you really love it and you get so into it... I kinda wish that could be me you know? It seems like such an amazing way to escape..." He trailed off, not really sure what else to add, suddenly feeling nervous again. He ran his hand up the back of his neck and through his red hair, wondering if this was even a natural point to pause in the conversation or not. 

The frontman shot him a grin. He looked… pleased? Flattered, maybe, but it looked like there was more to it than that, something Gerard was missing. The other guy took another drag from his cigarette and dug the packet back out of his pocket.

"You should try it sometime." He said simply, and shook the pack in the kid's direction. "You want one?" 

Gerard took the proffered cigarette with a small grin, lighting it and taking a long drag, breathing the smoke out slowly towards the sky. "Thanks." 

"Me? Try it?" Gerard’s eyes went wide as he thought about how it must feel to be up there in front of all those people. He thought he might be too embarrassed to ever try, but at the same time it was something he felt like he wanted, desperately. The worst that could happen would be to get booed off the stage... and that really wasn't as bad as his typical daily life. Maybe it wasn't all that scary? This guy seemed to love it more than life itself, so obviously if it turned out well, it could be one of the best feelings in the world.

This was nice somehow, standing here sharing cigarettes like they were old friends. It felt familiar, like they'd already met somewhere, maybe in another life.

"So... um... Where are you guys headed after this?" Gerard asked. 

“Fucked if I know,” the frontman replied after a beat, taking another pull from his cigarette.

Gerard lofted a brow at the fact that the musician had no idea where they were going. He got the distinct impression that maybe things were always that way with this guy, though. He seemed like he just went with the flow and let it take him wherever it went. The idea of that was so freeing...

He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing them a little. The cold was starting to get to him; this really wasn't a good night to be out in a t-shirt with no jacket. He was barely aware of the welts across his arms where his father's belt had wrapped around them a few times until his hands brushed across them, and he winced. The frontman blew smoke out into the night, and it curled and twisted away in the meager light coming from one tiny window above his head. It was just bright enough for him to see the mottled, angry skin on Gerard’s arms, and Gerard saw the other guy’s eyes flicker down, taking them in quickly.

“Why do you ask?” The other guy asked after a beat, thankfully not mentioning his arms. “You lookin’ for an escape tonight?”

Gerard took another draw off his smoke, holding it for a moment as he thought about the question, letting the smoke out slowly and then, finally, nodding. 

"Yeah, I… I think so. I can't go back home tonight... I'll probably fuckin' die if I do." He shrugged, his mouth carrying on all on its own. "Not that it would be any great loss to anyone if I did... except maybe me. I mean... it would suck for me... I guess?" 

“Dude, what the fuck?” The frontman didn’t quite yell, but it seemed like a close call. He grabbed hold of Gerard’s wrist and pulled, bringing his intensity right into Gerard's personal space. It was like he wanted to make sure he had all of Gerard’s attention, and sure enough, the volume of his voice and the way he held him tightly was more than enough to make sure he had it. “Don’t say that, don’t ever fuckin’ say that.”

Gerard hadn't really expected such an intense reaction. He tended to think about death virtually every day, so he didn't think of it as a big deal, especially his own. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately as a possible escape route, although he still held onto some hope, or he would have taken that way out already.

The guitarist still had him by the wrist and Gerard couldn’t stop staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, his cigarette forgotten as it hung between his fingers. 

“It’s never that bad, okay, I don’t care what messed up shit you got going on in your life, it’s never fuckin’ bad enough to think like that.” The frontman continued, his voice vehement and forceful. As if he didn’t realise he was doing it, the frontman had managed to get up in his face, hands on both of his shoulders shaking him a little to really get his point across.The move put him far closer to Gerard’s face than he was prepared for, but he was still talking, his cigarette burning dangerously close to Gerard’s ear. 

“You just gotta find that thing that makes you feel like it’s worth it, like you’re worth it. Because you’re fuckin’ worth it, okay?”

Gerard paid close attention to him, to every word, and tried to take them to heart. His gaze flicked between the guitarist's lips as he spoke and the intensity of his eyes, surprised this guy cared so much when they’d literally only just met. Gerard felt impossibly more drawn to him, and now that there was barely any space between them, he felt flushed and a little dizzy. He told himself it was just all the alcohol he'd consumed during the show, but he wasn't entirely convinced. 

He nodded slowly, staring up at this passionate, entrancing being that seemed almost too good to be true. "I think maybe I've found that thing..."

“Oh?” The other guy asked quietly. Gerard was watching him so closely that he didn’t miss it when his eyes flicked down to his mouth.

 _Oh_.

With them so close together, Gerard felt like he could see the stars in his eyes. It was like lightning had struck him, he couldn't move or speak, just stare, barely breathing. He was oblivious to the heat of the cigarette as it slowly burned down next to his ear. His heartbeat felt rapid and flighty, and all at once he wanted to be closer to him and further from him at the same time, afraid of this all-consuming feeling that had taken him over. 

Without warning, the door slammed against the wall and the rest of the band crashed through the back door, laughing obnoxiously and lugging gear behind them. Gerard glanced over his shoulder to see the big guy with their guitars over his shoulders, a guy in a beanie hat pushing a sack trolley piled high with amps and drum kit with another guy spotting him and keeping the stack from tumbling over. Tall and Dark followed behind them, arms full of keyboards and a million and one different cables, tangled in a heap in his arms.

He felt the frontman release his shoulders, taking the distraction as an opportunity to put some space between them. Gerard turned back to look at him, both relieved and disappointed, to see him finishing his cigarette, almost burned entirely down to the filter now. It had felt like something was building between them and he had no idea what, but that feeling was gone now, shattered by the commotion as the band stuffed their gear into the back of the van.

“Iero!” Big Guy yelled, far too loud and only three feet away. That must be Frontman’s name, last name, most likely. Gerard didn’t even know his first. 

“Stop hitting on the fucking jailbait and get your ass back in the van.” Big guy carried on. Gerard’s brow furrowed and he immediately felt an intense dislike for him. “One of the girls inside has an empty house, beer, and couches.”

“Girls!” Cried Beanie. “Partaaaaay!”

Iero rolled his eyes, but it looked put-on - Gerard couldn’t imagine he’d spit in the face of free booze and a place to sleep.

Gerard could feel it coming a mile away. This was the moment he figured the other guy would be taking a metaphorical step back in line with the physical space he’d managed to put between them. He’d done his bit, given Gerard the best encouraging pep talk he could, been the good Samaritan. The next thing to do would be to thank him for coming to the show, and for the light, and send him on his way. Gerard felt himself dreading it already. His fingers burned and he cursed, dropping the cigarette butt quickly and sticking his fingers in his mouth. 

But the feet in front of him didn’t move. Instead of doing any of those things, Gerard heard him saying,

“You wanna come with?”

He looked back up and met his eyes, his heart leaping as that sinking feeling inside was replaced with a sense of warmth and curiosity. 

Gerard grinned and nodded quickly. 

"Please? I wasn't joking about dying if I go home tonight..." 

“Jesus Christ,” Iero muttered, tossing his cigarette under a dumpster. 

“Come on,” he said, nodding towards the van and moving without checking whether Gerard was following, “Before they leave without us.” 

He pulled open the door and held it for Gerard to get in first - a picture of gentlemanly decency, he thought with a grin. He followed without stopping to question the fact that he was getting into a van with a bunch of strangers who were all much older than him. Iero, the frontman, seemed closer to his age, but the rest, Tall and Dark especially, seemed well into adulthood. He was essentially signing up for his own abduction, but he didn't think they could be anywhere near as bad as his father. Of course, there was always the very slim chance that one of them might be a serial killer, but even that thought was preferable to going back home right now. At least he’d be put out of his misery.

He slid along the bench seat and found himself next to that loud-assed fucker he didn't really like. He sighed a bit at just having to be near the guy, still not sure how he felt about him. He reminded Gerard of a particular bully at school that liked to dunk his head in the toilet. He had to remind himself that they weren’t the same person though, and he should probably try to give the guy a chance… 

Gerard looked over at Iero as he climbed in behind him and shut the door, feeling warmer already now that he was out of the wind and sandwiched between two other guys. 

“I found a stray,” Iero said by way of explanation, and Big Guy scoffed.

“I was fucking kidding about hooking up with the jailbait.”

Gerard was distinctly uncomfortable with the way the bigger guy kept calling him jailbait, and he really hoped the term didn't stick. In his experience people who easily slapped labels like that on other people were just usually running from their own monsters by accusing people of things they hadn't even done, often things they themselves had done or considered doing. Now that he thought about it that way, it was very possible that this guy found him attractive and that offended him. That had always been the case with the jocks at school. 

“Oh baby,” Iero said, grinning widely, and leaned across Gerard to plant a smacking kiss on the other guy’s cheek. “You know I’d go home with you in a heartbeat, if only you’d let me.”

Big Guy pretended to retch, shoving his bandmate back into his seat with a large palm across his face. Iero, without flinching, licked it.

“God, you’re fuckin’ disgusting,” Big Guy groaned. 

Gerard had to grin and laugh to himself at the rather animated exchange. After their moment earlier, he wondered if Iero was camping it up for fun or if he was actually into guys in some way.

Oblivious to Gerard’s thoughts, Iero giggled happily and looked at him, catching his eye.

He held out a hand. “I’m Frank.”

Gerard was relieved to finally have a first name to go on, and he smiled genuinely back and shook his hand gently, glad to have this awkward problem out of the way. 

"I'm Gerard... but you can call me Gee."

Frank smiled back at him, and Gerard felt something inside him curl happily. 

"These are the guys," Frank said, pointing at each in turn. "The big one here is Hambone. That's Neil with the sketchy hair, Tim's the one in the stupid hat, and Shaun is driving."

So Tall and Dark was actually called Shaun… And Big Guy was called Hambone? What the fuck kind of name was that? Even as a nickname he couldn't really make sense of it. 

"What's wrong with my hair?" Neil grumbled, running his fingers through it. It only made his fringe clump together even more, and Gerard immediately decided that he liked him and his sketchy hair. He seemed nice.

Frank ignored Neil and threw himself forward, climbing halfway over Gerard's lap to get to the back of Shaun's seat. He flung himself against it, but Shaun barely flinched. Gerard didn't mind Frank invading his personal space so easily - hopefully it just meant that he'd accepted him into their group for the night. 

"Where are we going?" Frank asked.

"Some girl's place on the West Side," Shaun replied, "Near the park on 18th. Tomorrow we've got a show in Pittsburgh, then I think it's over to Chicago for the last one. Some of you assholes are going to have to do some driving."

Gerard listened to the exchange between Frank and Shaun, wondering if he might just tag along with them for the next few days, he really had no desire to go home, and honestly the longer he was gone, the better. That way maybe his father would cool down some by the time he showed back up. He was willing to do pretty much anything to keep from going home too soon, so he'd just hang out and help them with stuff, maybe learn how to set up and take down their instruments if they'd let him. 

"I call first shotgun!" Frank grinned, flopping back into his seat. He seemed to misjudge the distance and ended up pressed along Gerard's side from shoulder to thigh to knee. His weight pinched Gerard’s upper arm against the seat, making him wince - not because Frank had landed on him too hard, he'd just rubbed against a couple of welts hidden by his sleeve. Gerard shrugged his shoulder inconspicuously to free it up, but other than that he was perfectly content to have Frank pressed right up against him. It was kind of nice being close to him like this, and Frank didn’t seem in a hurry to move. Gerard didn't want to dwell on it too much though, because just the warmth of the body next to his was already making his cheeks flush.

Maybe he just needed a distraction. 

He narrowed his eyes, looking up at the big guy beside him, trying to decide if he should bother him or not. 

Hambone? Really?

On the one hand, he was worried about offending this guy, but on the other, he just had to know. His curiosity got the better of him and he nudged him slightly with his elbow. 

"How did you come by a name like Hambone?”

This earned him a surprised look from Frank and an eye-roll from Hambone, which in turn made Frank smirk, like he knew exactly what was coming.

“That little shit,” Hambone pointed at Frank accusingly with a glare, “Decided one day that I was a fucking hambone. Y’know, fat, useless leech on society or whatever.”

Frank seemed unperturbed, as if he knew Hambone didn’t really mind, or didn’t really care either way.

“Thought it was the funniest fucking thing,” Hambone grumbled. “Dickwad. Obviously it stuck.”

Gerard turned to look at Frank, tilting his head to one side and giving him a look that very clearly said 'what the fuck?' without having to vocalize it. 

Frank held up his hands in defense. 

“Don’t look at me, it’s a real fuckin’ word!” Then he grinned, baring all his teeth in the most obnoxious smile Gerard had ever seen. “S’my proudest accomplishment.”

“Asshole.” Hambone’s mouth twitched in a smile, and he reached across Gerard to shove a hand in Frank’s face, pushing his head back too quickly for Frank to be able to lick his palm like he had before. The guitarist rocked back against Gerard’s arm when he righted himself. It felt kind of weird being between them like this as they fussed and squabbled playfully. It was like he'd walked in on something very intimate and been sucked into it instead of getting out like any decent person would have done. 

Gerard wasn't really a decent person, though. 

He had to laugh. The name was just so ridiculous, and Gerard didn't really see how it related to being fat or useless. He couldn't figure out how it had stuck, either. These guys were weird for sure, their energy was intense and a little bit insane, and he was loving that vibe more and more the longer he was around them. 

“If you don’t like Hambone, my name’s John.” The big guy offered. 

Gerard shook his head, still giggling at them. "Hambone.... I don't know, it's more exciting than John... I could call you Johnbone..." He smirked a little at the idea. "How about Hammy?”

Frank had settled back against Gerard’s side and was leaning in close to listen. He cracked the fuck up at that suggestion, laughing so hard he doubled over. 

“Hammy!” He crowed gleefully, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes and he gasped for breath, slapping his hand down and digging his fingers into Gerard’s knee. 

He knew immediately that Frank wasn't doing it intentionally, and it was only painful because of all the welts hidden beneath his jeans. Still, when Frank's fingers dug in as he laughed hysterically, Gerard had to wince, letting out a small, pained squeak that he hoped nobody would be able to hear over Frank's laughter.

Once he got used to it the pain was easy enough to ignore, and Gerard had to laugh too. Frank's laughter was infectious. He hadn't really meant to give the poor big guy a new nickname that might be even more embarrassing for him, but he suspected by Frank's wild laughter that John might be stuck with it now. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Frank rasped. “That’s the best fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Gerard was giggling along with Frank, his cheeks turning red and his nose scrunching up as he laughed, thoroughly enjoying the moment. He was starting to feel like he belonged with these guys already. Especially Frank. 

Hambone just glared at them, but his eyes glittered like maybe he wasn’t really that angry.

Gerard noticed when Frank looked down, seeming surprised to notice it was Gerard’s knee he’d been holding onto and not his own. He relaxed his grip and gently patted Gerard’s knee as his giggles bubbled over again. Gerard watched him with a gentle fondness sparkling in his eyes, trying not to snort too much even though sometimes he just he couldn't help it.

Frank grinned at him, meeting his gaze before quickly looking away, making Gerard sigh softly and finally calm enough to stop giggling.

Every time Frank met his eyes, Gerard felt something, and he wasn’t sure what it was. It was like a funny, fluttering feeling in his stomach and chest; he'd never had this reaction to anyone before, and it made him feel strangely hot and tense. His heartbeat quickened and he found it kind of hard to breathe whenever the moment stretched too long, and yet it was mostly a pleasant feeling, almost like being drunk. Gerard really liked feeling drunk.

Frank finally took his hand off Gerard’s knee to scratch his nose, and Gerard felt a little disappointed at the loss of that warm contact.

“Fuck you both, it’s not that fucking funny,” Hambone grouched, a welcome distraction.

Tim snorted from the front. “It’s pretty fuckin’ funny, dude.”

“Yeah, Hammy.” Frank pushed with a smirk, nudging Gerard with his shoulder companionably. 

Gerard shook himself from his thoughts, smiling nervously and staring down at the floorboard now, his hands tangled together uncomfortably in his lap as he nibbled his bottom lip. 

Hambone ignored them all pointedly, and spoke directly to Shaun. “We almost there?”

Now that Gerard was paying attention, he realised the van had slowed to a crawl, and Shaun was carefully peering at the numbers nailed to doors and gates. He pulled the van over next to what could just as easily be a warehouse or a church… or a warehouse and a church… if he was being honest, it looked like the kind of place your friendly neighborhood serial killer might take his victims in the dead of night...

“Someone get the gate.” Shaun told them, shaking his head tiredly when Tim twisted around in his seat and started a game of rock-paper-scissors. Gerard carefully avoided the game, staring down at the floor. He was not ready to get back out into the cold yet. Frank lost immediately, one rock to three papers, and clambered out with a groan, slamming the door behind him.

“Fine, fine, whatever.” He walked up to the rusting metal gates in front of the church-come-warehouse, only stopping when he heard Shaun yell after him from the open window.

“Not those gates, idiot. Those!” He waved one arm, directing Frank to a modest-looking house with a white fence separating it from the street and steps leading up from the driveway to the front door. 

Frank sighed in what Gerard liked to think was relief from not being at risk of being killed in his sleep, and crossed to the other driveway instead. He unlatched the gates and pushed them open, moving aside and bending at the waist to wave the van through with a swooping, over-exaggerated bow.

Shaun snorted and eased the van into the driveway, stopping just outside of the garage door and killing the engine. He got out and, without waiting for anyone else, immediately headed for the door, tossing the keys to Frank on his way past. The move looked practiced, because Frank caught the bundle like he was expecting it and pocketed them.

Tim got out too, tugging his beanie down around his ears to block out the cold night breeze and Neil clambered over from the back seat into the space Frank had left to jump out right behind him. Tim shoved him and giggled when he tripped and nearly fell, and Neil cursed and playfully shoved him back. 

Gerard was left alone in the van with Hambone now, and he looked up at him, biting his lip nervously. 

"I'm sorry… about the Hammy thing..." He lowered his eyes back down to his lap. "It’s cuter than Hambone though..." 

Hambone shot him a half-smile as he got out of the van. 

“Don’t sweat it, kid.” 

Hambone waited next to the van for Gerard to climb out, and Gerard offered him a little smile, wondering if he’d got the wrong idea about him. He really seemed nice enough, and clearly he and Frank had a strange, but fun, kind of friendship. He decided that he'd try hard not to get in the way of that. 

Frank was ambling back over now with his hands in his pockets. Hambone stuck a foot out to trip Frank as he walked past, but Frank leapt over it easily and blew a raspberry in his direction. It made Gerard laugh and shake his head at their antics.

“C’mon, Gee,” Frank grinned, nodding up at the van. “Unless you want to sleep in there!”

Frank calling him ‘Gee’ made his cheeks feel hot, and Gerard hurried to keep up with him. He noticed the other guys had already made their way inside, leaving the three of them behind. He shivered at the cold night air, eager to get inside and out of it. 

Frank had a definite spring in his step as he walked, and started skipping a little, bouncing around Gerard to walk backwards towards the house behind Hambone. He was obviously feeling energetic and in a really fucking good mood, probably still riding the high from the success of their show. Gerard watched him bounce around like he had the energy to take a flying leap for every single step anyone else took. Frank acted more than a little hyperactive and seemed to put all that extra energy into generally being a pest. 

As they walked, Gerard took out his cigarettes, feeling the familiar pull of a nicotine craving. The moment he plucked one out and lit it, he saw a mischievous little glint in Frank's eyes that he couldn’t look away from. The look screamed ‘devious plan’, and sure enough, as Gerard was about to put it to his lips, Frank intercepted him. Rough, calloused fingers wrapped around his wrist, the contact making him shiver as Frank tugged on his hand and wrapped his lips around his cigarette, cheeks hollowing as he stole the first drag and held it in.

Gerard’s eyes fell to Frank's lips and his cheeks flushed, the pink standing out rather obviously against his pale complexion. It was dark though, so maybe Frank wouldn’t notice?

Frank winked cheekily at Gerard as he released his hand and bounced back out of Gerard’s personal space, opening his mouth wide to let the smoke float away. 

“Thanks.”

That little wink was almost more than Gerard could stand. His knees felt weak and he forgot to breathe for a moment. He licked his suddenly dry lips and had to let out a quick little pant out through his nose before he brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. He found he didn't mind sharing with Frank at all. After he'd had his puff, he blew the smoke in Frank's direction and held the cigarette out to him, tipping his chin up in offering.

Gerard saw the moment when Frank’s eyes dropped down to his own mouth, and his lips parted ever so slightly in reply. 

A door slammed; Hambone going inside, probably. Gerard really didn’t care enough to pay attention to anything that wasn’t Frank right now.

Warily, almost as if he were expecting some kind of trick or thought Gerard would snatch the cigarette away this time, Frank leaned in with his eyes fixed on Gerard’s and slowly took another pull. 

Gerard just held the cigarette for him, watching his lips close around it and his cheeks hollow as he drew in the smoke. He had to remind himself to breathe again, inhaling sharply enough for Frank to be able to hear. 

He tucked his bottom lip nervously between his teeth, pinching it softly as he focused on breathing through his nose, watching Frank's eyes and his lips. He was starting to understand what these feelings were, and he was incredibly embarrassed by them.

Gerard told himself there was nothing sensual about this. It was just two guys sharing a cigarette, and he needed to stop being a pervert before he ruined things somehow. He was always fucking everything up, and the last thing he wanted was to cause some drama. 

A light flicked on somewhere inside the house, bathing Frank’s face in muted yellow and making his eyes shine brighter. The space separating them seemed to diminish, but Gerard wasn't sure if either of them had physically moved closer or if the charged feeling in the air between them had just created the illusion.

Frank pursed his lips on the exhale this time, controlling the flow of smoke and blowing it into Gerard’s face without aiming it directly at his eyes. Gerard leaned his head back and felt his eyelids flutter, then suddenly Frank's rough fingers were around his wrist again. The simple touch was almost enough to bring an embarrassing moan to his lips, but Gerard was able to stifle it just in time by tucking both lips between his teeth so that only a muffled squeak managing to sneak by his defenses. He could practically see the war going on behind Frank’s eyes as he stared back at Gerard. Was it his age making Frank uncomfortable, maybe? He didn’t seem too much older, not like the other guys, but Gerard was no stranger to a baby face, so it was entirely possible Frank was older than he looked and might be uncomfortable with this tension between them that he had to be feeling too? But _he’d_ been the one to steal the first drag of Gerard’s smoke, and he was the one watching Gerard’s mouth like it was something fascinating...

Frank used his grip to press the cigarette against Gerard’s mouth this time, and he had to release his lips from between his teeth to take it, drawing it into his mouth and taking a deep drag. He held the smoke in his lungs for a long moment before letting it out slowly in a breathy sigh, the smoke drifting over Frank's face. Gerard saw the moment when Frank seemed to come to a decision because something in his gaze firmed and a steely determination shifted onto his face. Frank took another good, long drag himself and then, with the smoke still held in his mouth, leaned right into Gerard's personal space and pressed their mouths together.

Gerard hadn't expected Frank to move in for a kiss. His eyes went wide and his lips parted instinctively as Frank's mouth crashed into his. He inhaled the smoke Frank had been holding onto and shivered, letting it out through his nose and pressed forward against Frank, closing any space that was left between their bodies without hesitation. He let his hands roam along Frank's sides and slip behind his back as the hot kiss lingered. 

Gerard flicked his tongue against Frank's lips, moaning softly into his mouth. The remains of the cigarette fell from Frank’s fingers as he slid them up into Gerard's hair, the slight pain making the younger boy gasp against Frank's mouth, and Gerard let Frank tilt his head however he wanted so that their lips were more firmly pressed together. 

He'd never kissed anyone before, and the intensity of it had caught him off guard, making him eager and sloppy. He relaxed into it as Frank kissed him, using careful swipes of his tongue to tame Gerard’s enthusiasm and show him just how he liked to be kissed. Gerard let him taste every inch of his mouth, moaning soft and urgent into Frank’s mouth and sucking gently on his tongue when Frank delved deep enough.

 

His heart was really pounding in his chest now, and every sensation that passed between them went right to his groin. There was no denying these feelings now, and Gerard could no longer tell himself that he was just being a pervert, not now that the older boy had made the first move and apparently felt the same way..

Frank's arms around him just felt right, like he'd found where he belonged. The cold air around them still stung his bare arms, but he barely noticed it anymore with Frank’s body pressed so close, too caught up in the heat that was building between them. His face felt flushed and Gerard was barely aware that he wasn't breathing except for how he was starting to feel lightheaded. Finally he was able to gasp for a little breath in through his nose when Frank latched onto his lip, nipping softly before he soothed it with his tongue. The slight pain brought an almost feminine, needy cry from Gerard, and he leaned harder against Frank, squeezing him more tightly and begging for more with little pleading whimpers.

With a low groan that stirred things deep inside Gerard’s body, Frank deepened their kiss again, the hand around Gerard’s waist sneaking under his shirt. The sensation of those calloused fingers trailing across his skin made Gerard arch into him and shiver. Frank tugged his hair roughly to make him groan, and Gerard let Frank draw his tongue into his mouth as he lost himself in the moment even more. Nothing else existed, just Frank, his hands and his mouth and his body, and that was all Gerard could bring himself to care about.

Gerard felt completely open to anything the other boy wanted to do to him, quivering gently against his body and releasing a tiny, muffled moan into his mouth. He didn't even care if Frank turned out to be a murderer out for Gerard’s blood -, if he was, then Gerard would just die happy. 

Before Gerard could hand over everything to Frank, the door banged open and Frank yanked away from him suddenly, jumping like he'd been shot and instantly stepping back to put some distance between them.

The chill of the night snuck in as Frank's warmth disappeared, and Gerard was left feeling suddenly cold and disappointed. The heat that had been building inside him was banked, pushed aside by anxiety and longing. He felt like he had an impossible itch that needed scratching, but he couldn't reach it. 

“Just-“ Frank wheezed to whoever had interrupted them, “Just sharing a smoke.”

Gerard looked over Frank’s shoulder to see the guy in the beanie standing in the open doorway. Tim. 

Tim scoffed at Frank’s cover, clearly not believing him.

“If you don’t get in here soon, the only place left to sleep, or do- whatever it is you’re doing out here’ll be the bathtub.”

He looked between the two of them, red-cheeked and gasping for breath, and rubbed a hand over the beanie on his head before turning on his heel. He left the door open behind him and Gerard could hear him muttering to himself as he went. 

“Why does no-one ever want to fuck the drum guy?”

As soon as he was out of sight, Frank sniggered, then brought his eyes back up to look at him. Eyes shining in the dim light, Frank took hold of Gerard’s wrist again and brought it up to press a soft kiss to his pulse point. Gerard sighed, pleased, and felt his cheeks burn harder.

“C’mon.” Frank said, grinning cheekily, and pulled Gerard up the steps and out of the cold, leaving their cigarette slowly burning down to the filter on the concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys enjoy the first full-length chapter? Please let us know what you think in the comments, we get so excited when a new comment pops up! <3 :D


	3. Escapism (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Thank you to everyone who commented and cheered us on and waited patiently for this. As thanks, here's your first chapter from Frank's POV, also your first of many chapters to finally meet that nice, big NC-17 warning. As ever, Gee is written by jinxedgee, and Frank is written by sockpuppeteer, although we worked together to turn it from RP into fic. Enjoy, and pretty please let us know what you think down in the comments! :D

Frank could hear music coming from further in the house, and he pulled Gerard along behind him past the open door to a dining room and a set of stairs before they found the source. The rest of his band and a few people Frank didn’t recognize were sprawled across couches and chairs, a stack of cans and bottles and plastic cups laid piled on the coffee table between them. Neil had his arm around a pretty brunette girl, but the most PG thing was her hand on his thigh. The music wasn’t loud, the floor was blissfully clear of vomit, and nobody was yelling ‘chug, chug’, so all in all, it was one of the tamer ‘parties’ Frank had been to. No matter though, he had something far more fun in mind than getting wasted and passing out on the kitchen floor.

 

“Sorry it’s not much of a party,” another girl was saying . Probably the one who had invited them, Frank guessed. “The neighbours are assholes and my parents’ll kill me if they call the police on us again.”

 

Tim smiled at her in the way Frank had grown to associate with his strange little way of flirting. “You promised couches and beer, we have couches and beer. What’s not to like?”

 

Either the girl wasn’t picking up on his efforts, or was purposely trying to ignore them, because she just shrugged and sipped from her glass. “Fair.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Frank saw Gerard looking around the room and sighing a little. It must be pretty disappointing for his first party; no-one was being loud, the music was too soft to be danced to, and nobody seemed to be having a particularly good time. A couple of them even looked kind of bummed out… 

 

One of the guys Frank didn’t know got up, vacating a prime spot on the soft-looking couch with an afghan slung across the back. 

 

_ You snooze, you lose, motherfucker. _

 

With a whoop, Frank flung himself into it, pulling Gerard down onto his lap, the other boy squeaking with alarm. He ended up with Gerard straddling one of his thighs, blushing and looking distinctly uncomfortable. His feet dangled just above the floor as he looked back at Frank with his plump bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He looked so young up close, softer around the edges, but Frank wasn't really one to talk about baby faces.  He only looked about twelve himself, and Gerard had obviously gotten into their show on his own without any trouble. He was  _ pretty _ , he wasn’t a fucking  _ child _ . He still had those sharp, bright eyes, and the fiery red hair that had caught Frank’s attention from the stage, and Frank was caught like a mouse in a trap. 

 

When they’d spoken in the alley, the kid had been gushing, clearly nervous. He spoke with one side of his mouth, eyes lit up with excitement as he gestured between them with his hands, and Frank found himself immediately endeared.  The genuine praise had been flattering, but that wasn't what had caught Frank’s attention. It wasn't that he was at all complacent about the compliments the band received, and Frank had all the time in the world for the kids that came to their shows because, what the fuck, they had actual  _ fans _ now. But he was more accustomed to hearing  _ I want you _ , not  _ I want to  _ **_be_ ** _ you. _ Something about the kid's tone of voice, the way he went off somewhere in his head in the middle of his sentence, had struck a chord in Frank. 

 

He remembered being that kid, the twinky little fag taking punches and getting stuffed in lockers when he hit back. Kids at his throat at school, parents at  _ each other's  _ throats at home... He remembered the first time he got up on stage  behind a microphone and screamed all his anger out and felt the hot, cathartic rush of adrenaline consume him when the crowd roared right back. 

 

Yeah, Frank could understand needing a way to escape. 

 

Logic and reason had told him  _ not _ to get involved with this kid, that it was going to end nowhere good for him, but fuck, there was something in those eyes that Frank couldn’t bring himself to leave there, shivering and bruised and alone in the middle of the night. He wasn’t a fucking monster, okay.

 

Somewhere along the way, despite every sane part of Frank's brain telling him not to, that Gerard was too young, too messy, too fucking attached already, despite all of it, when Frank met his eyes and saw the person lurking underneath the bruises, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to listen to reason.

 

And now, with this gorgeous boy balanced in his lap, pulse racing beneath his fingers, Frank was so glad he’d ignored it.

 

Frank saw Gerard’s eyes flitting around awkwardly and his chest moving visibly with every breath. He was nervous. 

 

It wasn’t that Frank  _ wanted _ to make Gerard nervous, but he couldn’t deny the little flicker of excitement that, despite how uncomfortable he must be feeling right now, Gerard stayed right where Frank had put him. Normally Frank’s hookups were as highly strung as him, over exuberant and loud and not at all worried by who might see them. Gerard was so different, so soft and fucking compelling, with a passion hiding behind those skittish eyes that Frank wanted to be the one to draw out. 

 

He pressed his thumb to the lip Gerard had trapped between his teeth, tugging it free and gently smoothing over the indent they’d left behind. The intimate touch made Gerard blush more deeply

 

Gerard looked physically uncomfortable as well as emotionally, so Frank took pity and scooted himself closer to the girl curled up next to them on the couch and eased Gerard over into the tiny spot he’d freed up between himself and the arm of the couch. It wasn’t much, certainly not enough for a whole person, and still left Gerard half on top of Frank with the couch pressing firmly against his lower back, his legs slung over Frank’s and his thighs in his lap, but they made less of a spectacle this way. Plus, Frank could slide his arm around Gerard’s shoulders and pull him in even closer like this. Gerard finally seemed to relax a little then, eyes still watching the few staring at them, but not as awkward as he had been.

 

“Wanna drink?” He murmured against Gerard’s ear, keeping his voice purposely low and letting his breath ghost across Gerard’s cheek.

 

Gerard still looked unsure of himself - the room full of strangers probably wasn’t helping - but he nodded. “Uh… yeah, sure. There anything stronger than beer?”

 

Frank raised his eyebrows at the request, surprised someone still not old enough to drink legally would go straight for the hard stuff, but peered at the mound of bottles stuffed on the table. Maybe Gerard was hoping for something stronger to take the edge off his nerves - it’s what Frank would do. He didn't get any further than looking though, because the girl next to him was already leaning forwards.

 

"I got it," she said easily, setting out two glasses and pouring two healthy glugs of vodka. "You guys are adorable." 

 

She obviously thought he and Gerard were going steady, that Gerard was as much a fixture in the band as Frank was. Frank scrubbed a hand over the back of his head and didn't correct her. He couldn't see her being so ready to help out someone who was, effectively, a hookup.

 

"You want mixers?" She asked. 

 

Frank looked to Gerard for an answer, noticing a sweet little blush on his neck from the girl’s compliment. "Babe?" he asked, choosing the pet name as if they were a regular couple. Letting her think that seemed to make Gerard feel a little less nervous somehow, and Frank supposed they really did have chemistry if it was that obvious to other people. 

 

Gerard, as Frank had hoped, grinned when he called him ‘babe’ and shook his head. 

 

"Nah, give it to me straight, I don't want it watered down with nothin'." 

 

Frank chuckled and shook his head. This guy was something else. "I'll take some coke in mine, thanks. I don't have a steel oesophagus like Gee here."

 

The girl added a thumb or two of coke to one of the glasses and passed them both over.  Gerard took his drink, settling back against the arm of the couch again and taking a deep drink. He hissed softly as it burned his throat, but Frank saw the pleased expression on his face - he must love how it felt hot all the way down to his stomach. 

 

"I'm Ellie," she said, pouring a drink for herself. "I haven't seen you guys play before but Sara says you're really good."

 

Sara, Frank assumed, was the girl Tim was trying desperately to hit on.

 

"We're loud," He shrugged, taking a long drink and shooting her a smile. "So there's that. You should come next time we're in Newark."

 

Gerard took another long sip, heat spreading over his cheeks as the alcohol began to take effect and he seemed to relax even more. 

 

Ellie sipped her drink delicately and nodded to Frank. "Loud is good. I'll have to come see you guys." 

 

Gerard finished off his vodka pretty quickly and  passed his glass back to Ellie, who refilled it without hesitation. Frank noticed her pour in twice as much as before. He’d have to watch how quickly Gerard knocked it back; tipsy was good, passed out was bad. Passed out was no good for what Frank  _ really  _ wanted to be doing right now. Gerard had barely flinched as he swallowed the vodka down, so he was clearly familiar with the burn, and it would probably take a few more to get him properly drunk. It was impressive for someone so young – Frank still wasn’t sure exactly  _ how _ young, but he knew Gerard had to be at least a couple of years younger than him. But then, given the way he’d been talking earlier, Frank couldn’t say he was surprised Gerard could hold his drink.

As Ellie passed the glass back, Frank caught sight of Gerard’s forearm and the bruises forming underneath the redness. It angered him that anyone would hurt him like that, but the colours blooming across his skin were kind of beautiful, grey and purple and pink swirling together like the tattoos Frank wanted to cover himself with one day, when he could afford to get more than two inches done at a time.

He used the hand around Gerard’s shoulders to tip Gerard’s chin towards him, catching his mouth up in a soft kiss. Gerard’s mouth was small and a little chapped, but plush and warm, and his body tensed as he willingly leaned in closer. Frank felt Gerard tremble slightly on his lap as the kiss lingered, and he savoured the feeling for a long moment before he released Gerard’s lips.

 

When he broke the kiss, Gerard stayed close to his face, his eyelids fluttering as he finally took a breath again, his tongue running over his chapped lips as if tasting Frank there. 

 

Frank could feel eyes on him but he'd never cared much about being watched. If people needed to watch him get some to get their rocks off then so be it, who was he to judge? At least he was  _ actually  _ getting some. Gerard hadn't moved away when Frank opened his eyes, dark eyelashes fanning across his pale cheeks, and he nudged his nose against Gerard's to get the other guy to look at him.

 

Frank had never cared much for eyes before, more a 'they got two of 'em? cool' kind of date who was more interested in the curve of someone's ass or whether they had a good mouth for sucking cock. But something about Gerard's eyes  _ did _ something to him, twisted up his insides and made his breath catch in his throat. When they finally fluttered open, Frank smiled gently.

 

"Hey."

 

Gerard drew in a quick breath and stared at Frank's eyes for a moment with a certain heat in his gaze. He seemed to get a little nervous again and suddenly remembered the drink in his hand, turning his head to the side just enough to take a long drink. 

 

He turned back to face Frank and leaned in to press their mouths back together, running his tongue over Frank's bottom lip before he trailed his lips across his jaw to find his neck just below his ear. 

 

_ Holy fuck.  _

 

Frank gasped in surprise, then dropped his head back against the couch to give Gerard better access to do whatever the fuck he wanted.  Gerard’s tongue flicked out against the skin before he slowly drew it between his lips, sucking on it before he trailed hot little kisses further down Frank’s neck to find a particularly sensitive spot to nibble on, letting Frank feel his teeth. Gerard drew the skin further into his mouth, sucking hard at it and running his tongue against it.

 

Jesus Christ, he might be an inexperienced kisser but he was sure as hell wasn’t acting like it. Frank hastily revised his thought about Gerard’s eyes over a cocksucking mouth, because if this was anything to go by, Gerard was going to be fucking  _ great _ at sucking cock. Frank totally intended to find out.

 

He groaned softly as Gerard scraped with his teeth and slid his fingers back into Gerard’s hair to hopefully encourage him to continue. Frank wanted to look in the mirror tomorrow and see a bruise the size of his fist to remind him of tonight.

 

Gerard put his drink down on the table beside the couch and moved further into Frank's lap, shifting his position so he was facing him now with one knee on either side of his thigh, and moaned softly against the hot skin in his mouth. Frank was surprised Gerard was being so forward after his initial nerves, especially in front of all these strangers, but maybe he was more susceptible to vodka’s charms than Frank had originally thought. Frank really didn’t care - the tension between them had been driving him crazy all night, and Gerard had to feel it too.

 

“Shit-” Frank gasped as Gerard sucked harder on the skin in his mouth, drawing the blood to the surface and pinching it between his teeth, inhaling sharply through his nose before he finally broke the suction to mouth at Frank’s neck.

 

His hands automatically curled around Gerard’s hips and pulling him forcefully onto his lap, digging his fingers into the soft skin until the other boy’s jean-clad rear was rubbing firmly against Frank's growing bulge. 

 

Frank slid his hands up under Gerard’s shirt again, squeezing and feeling the flesh around Gerard’s waist under his palms. Gerard’s skin was so fucking  _ soft _ . Frank couldn’t help slipping his hands up higher along Gerard’s sides until he could feel Gerard’s heart pounding, and back down again, making Gerard gasp and whimper as his fingertips dipped under the waistband of his jeans to hold him tight. Gerard shivered against him, arching his back almost instinctively. 

 

Frank turned his head to the side as Gerard moved up to Frank's ear and let him feel his hot breath against it, tickling deliciously and making Frank’s eyelids flutter before he drew it in between his teeth and nibbled along the edge of the sensitive lobe. Dimly, Frank noted that Ellie was still sat on the fucking couch right next to him. She looked away quickly and Frank’s dick twitched between them, because if there was one thing Frank’s dick loved, it was putting on a good show. Gerard, apparently just as caught up in the moment as Frank, rocked his hips shamelessly against Frank’s lap.

 

He turned his head to catch Gerard’s mouth up with his own again and the other boy inhaled sharply through his nose. He kissed him deeper from the start this time, coaxing Gerard’s tongue into his mouth and urging the younger boy to take a little of the control, because it was fucking  _ hot _ when someone less experienced took control. Maybe it was hedonistic, but Frank was a bit of a slut for chasing pleasure and not thinking about it too hard; he was a big fan of eager enthusiasm too, and virgins had a fucking  _ ton _ of that. 

 

Gerard shoved his tongue in deep, tasting the back of his throat and the roof of his mouth, trembling in pleasure beneath Frank’s hands. The sounds Gerard made were fucking addictive, and Frank groaned into the other boy’s mouth as Gerard kissed his breath away. Frank dug his fingers in to make Gerard gasp again, like Frank was making him feel things he’d never felt before and he couldn’t get enough. 

 

The way Gerard was grinding on him was making Frank fidget desperately, and he shifted just enough to line them up properly so that he could feel how hard Gerard was through his clothes. Gerard’s hands roamed to Frank's waist, tugging his shirt up and sliding beneath the fabric, fingertips trailing across his hard stomach and further up to his chest, lightly dragging his short nails across sensitive skin. Frank pressed into the touch and kissed him harder, kissed him like there was nobody else around to see just how fucking  _ good  _ this was. 

 

Frank pushed his hands down further so that he could feel the soft, round globes of Gerard’s ass under his fingers, and held him tightly so that Frank could push up as Gerard ground down. Gerard  gasped again and moaned so loudly it was almost a scream, though the sound was largely trapped by Frank's mouth.  It curled Frank’s toes, and he swallowed down another moan at the friction.  Gerard swung his leg over Frank's so that he was now properly straddling his lap instead of just one of his thighs. The move knocked his knee into Ellie, who finally took her cue and got up to move away from them.

 

The new angle was so much fucking better, and let Gerard grind his crotch against Frank's as they kissed, nothing but fabric between them as they both got the friction they desperately craved. Gerard moaned rhythmically into Frank's mouth, the sounds soft and feminine as his hands continued to explore Frank's chest and shoulders, roaming down to his ribs and around to his back where Gerard let him feel his nails again, just lightly trailing over his skin. Frank arched into it like a cat and whined softly when Gerard broke the deep kiss to gasp for air and leaned down to whisper in Frank's ear.  Frank had to focus really hard to hear what Gerard was saying over the rush of his own arousal, desperate as a starving man to swallow down more of Gerard's moans. 

 

"...I've never done this before... Should we go somewhere else?" It sounded like a curious question rather than a request, and Frank groaned. 

 

"Fuck, baby," he groaned, trying to keep his voice low. He'd assumed Gerard was a virgin even though he wasn’t acting much like one right now, but it was so fucking hot to hear Gerard admit it, and Frank told him as much. "You're so fuckin' hot, Gee."

 

He glanced over Gerard's shoulder, stroking his fingers up and down Gerard's spine, and saw that most everyone else had made themselves scarce while Frank and Gerard had been getting hot and heavy. The only ones left were Shaun - who was slumped in his chair, eyes closed and breathing heavily in his sleep - and the Ellie girl, who had a GameBoy out and quickly looked down at it as soon as she realised Frank was looking at her.

 

The idea of her trying not to watch them made Frank's gut twist with desire, and he made up his mind.

 

"S'okay," he assured Gerard, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "They're mostly gone, Shaun's asleep, nobody's watching." 

 

He tugged the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over Gerard's shoulders.

 

"There. In case he wakes up."

Gerard fixed Frank with a very intense look, raising an eyebrow at him and flicking his tongue out to run over his top lip. Rather than taking Frank's word for it, he looked back behind him then looked back at Frank, his tongue shifting in his cheek. 

 

"You shouldn't lie to me you know,” Gerard said. “It's rude." He had stopped grinding himself against Frank's lap now, pulling back from him a little bit and sitting upright across his thighs. He still looked hot and desperate, much like Frank who was wriggling in an attempt to get Gerard to move again, but there was an annoyance to his features that Frank wanted to chase away with more kisses.

 

"She's totally fucking watching.... she might be pretending to look at her game, but I know better... pervert!" He said, more than loud enough for her to hear him. Frank saw her blush furiously over Gerard’s shoulder and practically sprinted out of the room. Gerard smirked a little and took the afghan off, throwing it back over the back of the couch. He reached for his drink and downed the rest of it in a few quick swallows before putting the glass back down. 

 

"Now, Do you think you can perform without an audience? Or should I wake up Shaun? We could get Hammy in here... if you really  _ need _ someone to watch... I wouldn't mind..." 

 

Frank couldn’t quite tell from his tone whether he was joking or not, but the little glint in his eyes suggested he was being serious.  He growled at Gerard's cheek. Could he perform without an audience?! 

 

Gerard made a small, startled sound as Frank tipped him to the side and smoothly pinned him to the couch, glowering down at him. 

 

"I'll fuckin' show you how I perform without an audience, cheeky little shit." He caught Gerard up in a hard kiss, the other boy moaning against his mouth and whimpering in pleasure when Frank nipped at his lips and sucked on the tip of his tongue. He tugged Gerard’s shirt up at the same time, breaking the kiss only to yank it over his head. Once it was gone Frank took hold of Gerard's wrists again and pressed them into the cushions, pinning his wrists on either side of his head and leaning down for another biting kiss. Gerard gasped at the feeling of being overpowered and Frank groaned loudly into Gerard's mouth when he felt the other boy's erection against his own. Gerard seemed to like having Frank’s weight and strength on top of him, dominating him, even more than he'd liked being on his lap, and Frank’s kiss turned brutal, grabbing his lips and pinching them hard between his teeth. The pain just made Gerard’s hips twitch and roll, grinding himself up against Frank and letting him feel how hard he was against him, every rough nip bringing a little cry from between his abused lips. 

 

Gerard was so fucking responsive Frank could barely stand it. He pulled back to look down at him with a smirk.

 

"Maybe next time we'll try for an audience, huh?" He grinned, rolling his hips down against Gerard's, and Gerard smirked back at him like he’d actually be up for it. 

 

This far back, Frank just about stopped himself doing a double take at the extent of the bruises covering this gorgeous boy. It was clear he'd been whipped with a belt, broad welts blossoming up his sides, a few marks making it as far as his belly or chest at the very tips as if the belt had wrapped around him. The red and purple and black welts sliced through his snow white skin like paint smeared across new canvas, and whilst Frank wanted desperately to hurt the person who'd done it, he also wanted to press his fingers to them to see what colors they'd turn and what noises Gerard would make.

 

He saw Gerard watching him carefully now that he’d realized Frank had noticed his bruises, and instead of trying to talk about it, Frank traced one particularly nasty one around Gerard's hip, dipping into the softness of his belly button before trailing his fingertips up, up, over the curve of his jaw to push between his lips and past his teeth. Gerard gasped softly and let them inside, running his tongue over the tips and moaning as he sucked on them just like he had Frank's tongue. 

 

"Fuck, baby." Frank groaned again, leaning down and making Gerard moan as Frank kissed him around the fingers in his mouth. Gerard’s lips and tongue danced around the edges while Frank’s fingers slid all the way to the back of his throat. It was overwhelming, and Gerard sucked eagerly at Frank's fingers until he finally pulled them away, replacing them with his tongue. Frank kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until his chest ached with the need to breathe, addicted to the feel and taste of Gerard's mouth.  They kissed for what felt like forever, tongues sliding together between their mouths, Gerard sucking Frank's lips and tongue whenever he could, Frank's teeth occasionally pinching his lips and making him squeal adorably. It was like they were lost in each other's mouths, needing this more than they needed oxygen.  Frank couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone like this, without the need to rush to the finish line, but fuck, it was  _ good _ .

 

Unable to resist any longer, he began rocking his hips down with purpose, lining up and rolling as if he was buried deep inside Gerard's body, hands clutching Gerard's hip and wrist for balance. Gerard lifted his legs and spread them so Frank could grind against his ass, legs moving to wrap around Frank's waist as he thrust hard against him. Gerard gasped softly for air once their lips finally parted for a moment, shining strands of saliva hanging between them until Frank reclaimed his mouth. All he wanted now was to get rid of the fabric that separated them from the waist down. Gerard’s eyes fluttered closed and he rested his forehead against the other boy's for a second, sharing the air between them in panting gasps as Frank rocked them together, before dropping down for another long, warm kiss.

 

Gerard felt incredible beneath him, so soft and pliant but giving back everything he was getting and then some. There was just something about this fucking kid that was winding Frank tight as a spring, twisting him up and turning him inside out just from a few fucking kisses. Grunting softly into Gerard's mouth, Frank had a feeling he wouldn't be lasting very long tonight.

The way Gerard just opened his body up for Frank to take what he wanted was the hottest fucking thing, and suddenly Frank was desperate to get his hands on the boy's dick. Why imagine how much better Gerard could look with a hand on his cock for the first time when he could actually see it with his own eyes?

 

Frank made quick work of Gerard's underwear and jeans, getting them open and, with Gerard’s wide-eyed assistance lifting his hips, shoved just far enough down his thick, luscious thighs for Frank to see what he was working with. He felt his mouth start to water at the sight. Naked from shoulder to knee, bruised but beautiful, chest heaving and gazing up at Frank with eyes overflowing with desire, Gerard was the prettiest picture Frank had ever seen. His cock stood hard and proud, desperately red, but like this, Frank was able to get a grip on his wrists again. He caught a tiny flutter of fear in the other boy’s eyes when Frank tugged both of his wrists above his head and easily captured and pinned them with one arm, and it made desire twist tightly in Frank’s stomach. Gerard wasn't much smaller than him, but he was soft, where Frank was all hard muscles and strength. He used his grip to hold Gerard right where he wanted him, kneeling on the tangle of denim between Gerard's legs to keep him still. He didn't offer any fight when Frank tugged his arms together over his head and caught them up in one hand, trailing the other over Gerard's face and back into his mouth again.

 

"Suck,"  Frank demanded softly, urgently, "Get me all nice and wet with that pretty mouth, angel, and it'll feel so much better on your dick."

 

He saw Gerard’s cock twitching against his belly as the boy let his tongue flick out of his mouth, running along Frank's palm and each finger before sucking them inside, parting his lips to allow Frank to fuck his mouth again with his fingers and moaning wantonly as he did, so fucking eager.

 

_ Jesus fucking Christ,  _ how the fuck had Frank had managed to convince the hottest creature in the world to get into bed with him? The way Gerard moaned around his fingers was so fucking sexy, and if Frank hadn't been as hard as a rock before, he definitely was now. 

 

Frank hoped beyond hope that Gerard had it in him to be loud during sex. He was probably naturally quiet, just like Frank had been when he was limited to surreptitious handjobs with a fist in his mouth and his mom in the next room, but this was his first time with another person. Fuck, Frank couldn't stop thinking about that, about being the one to show Gerard how good it could feel. Gerard had no frame of reference to work with, so Frank was pretty fucking confident he could tease Gerard even more out of his shell than he'd already come. 

 

"Baby," he gasped, awed, and slid three fingers in and out of Gerard's mouth like he was desperate to do with his cock. If they didn't manage to get to that tonight, at least Frank would have the image to jerk off to for the rest of his fucking  _ life _ .  Gerard nearly choked on Frank's fingers from how forceful he was being with him, spreading his mouth open and letting the digits slip all the way to the back of his throat, pinning his tongue down and rolling against it. His eyes were wide and awed, his dick thickening further between them, and his cheeks flushed bright and beautiful. 

 

He let Gerard suck for longer than strictly necessary, but eventually couldn't resist any longer. Gerard's dick was  _ right there _ , hot and hard against Frank's hip and begging to be touched. Spit shone on Gerard's lips and glistened between Frank's fingers, saliva stretching from his fingers to Gerard's lips as he drew back, eventually breaking from the tension. Gerard’s chin and lips were damp and he was gasping softly for every breath, his tongue running restlessly against his teeth and over his lips like he’d been left with the feeling that he needed some way to occupy his mouth. 

 

Frank wasted no time getting his hand around Gerard, the other boy staring down with wide eyes as Frank’s slick palm found his cock, fingers closing roughly around the sensitive flesh as Frank gave it a rough squeeze. He pressed down on Gerard's wrists in case the other boy got any ideas and tried to steal more kisses. Frank would kiss him again soon enough - fucking  _ needed _ to kiss him again - but he wanted to hear the way Gerard sounded the first time someone else touched his cock.

 

For a long moment Gerard did nothing, seemingly stunned by the feeling of Frank's hand, so wet and warm around him, and oh, yeah, Frank remembered that feeling alright. The first time someone touched his dick it was unlike anything he'd ever felt, shocking and electric and so, so hot, and his own hand had paled in comparison. There was something unbelievably intense about it being someone else's touch, someone else’s fingers teasing and holding and pushing him higher. 

 

Frank squeezed again and the shocked silence ended abruptly with a loud, desperately quivering cry that sounded almost like Gerard was in pain, but the undertone of pleasure was perfectly clear.  Frank's hips bucked involuntarily at the sound torn from Gerard's throat, loud and desperate and fucking gorgeous.  It was easily loud enough to wake Shaun, and people in the next room would certainly overhear, the quiet music still playing not nearly loud enough to drown him out. Gerard’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment and his voice trailed off into a lower whine as his body shivered, hips straining up against Frank's fist.

 

Frank leaned down to rest his forehead against Gerard's, grinning breathlessly.

 

"Yeah," he said softly, voice edged with a moan, "Yeah, that's it, fuck. Fuckin' let me hear you, hot stuff. Tell me how it feels."

 

Gerard whimpered, clearly not quite drunk enough to be entirely on board with being so loud with other people still around, and his cheeks flushed deeper at the thought. Would Gerard do as he was told, or would he try and deny him? 

 

Gerard’s hips shivered and already his breath was coming in shallow gasps as Frank hovered over him, overpowering him. Frank twisted his fist around the head of Gerard's leaking cock which drew the most beautiful scream from him, his hips bucking up hard into Frank’s hand. Frank used his arm between them to get a little friction on himself to take the edge off while he waited eagerly to see what Gerard would say or do, the boy’s voice all but lost now to those needy little moans.

 

Gerard’s back arched and his hips trembled as his mouth hung open to let such sinful sounds escape, his cock twitching in Frank's hand. Everything in his body language and his voice was pleading with Frank to give him more and Frank grew more and more impatient for him to fucking  _ say something _ already.. 

 

"Fuck.... oh, fuck..." Gerard sighed eventually.

 

Frank growled under his breath and bit at the other boy's mouth, feeling him shiver and let out a little cry against his lips. He leaned on him more heavily, Gerard arching up to meet him as the moment caught him and dragged him under.

 

"Tell me." He repeated, low and insistent, ducking down to mouth at Gerard's neck and feeling it vibrate under his lips with those addictive little sounds Gerard couldn't seem to stop making. Frank slid his palm over the leaking head of Gerard's dick and let the precome slick his hand as he continued to jerk Gerard off in long, even strokes as Gerard's body begged to be pushed over the edge.

 

An undercurrent of frustration simmered beneath Frank's arousal; he wasn't used to being ignored, especially during sex. Gerard's neck arching against his mouth so willingly and the endless torrent of desperate sounds spilling from the boy’s bruised lips soothed the feeling - he wasn't being  _ ignored _ , he was fucking blowing Gerard's  _ mind _ \- because although Frank still wanted to hear Gerard use his words, wanted to hear Gerard's gorgeous, virginal voice in his ear telling Frank everything he was feeling with that surprised awe that was written all over his face, he couldn't deny it was fucking  _ hot  _ that he was making Gerard feel so good he couldn't think straight. Empowering.

 

He mouthed desperately at Gerard’s neck then bit down hard on the tendon Gerard presented him with like a fucking dog. An image flashed through Frank’s mind, Gerard on his hands and knees, head bowed between his shoulders, Frank behind him buried balls-deep in his ass, teeth latched onto Gerard’s neck like a vice as he fucked him, and he almost came in his fucking pants without getting a hand on himself.

 

_ Shit _ . Frank couldn't get over how fucking irresistible it was to have Gerard just give himself up, hand his body over to Frank and let Frank do whatever he wanted to him. It made him want to push Gerard to the edge of his limits and over the precipice, watch him tumble and catch him at the bottom.  

 

In the midst of his fantasy he'd dug his teeth in harder than he'd meant to, but Gerard's skin tasted so fucking good that Frank didn't want to let go. His neck was pale and unblemished, and Frank ached to bruise it up like the rest of his beautiful body. The intensity of his bite was apparently all it took, Frank's heavily calloused hand still jerking the boy’s cock nice and hard. Gerard seemed completely caught off guard by the sudden orgasm that took him over. His breath hitched and his body gave a little shudder before he was screaming in pleasure beneath Frank. Jesus  _ Christ,  _ Gerard was loud. His voice echoed in Frank's ears, loud and desperate and fucking  _ beautiful,  _ trailing off into throaty little moans that made him sound almost like he was being murdered. That, that was exactly what Frank wanted, wanted Gerard to realise that nothing else mattered, wanted to make him lose all his inhibitions and completely fall apart.

 

Hot come spilled across Frank’s fist as he stroked Gerard through it, slicking the way even more until Gerard’s  cries slowly grew quieter, turning into soft moans and finally leaving him breathless and gasping with soft little whimpers escaping every time he exhaled. Frank didn’t want to stop, wanted to keep touching, wanted to suck Gerard’s spent dick down his throat and swallow until Gerard’s oversensitive body couldn’t take anymore, but fuck, that would have to wait until later because Frank just couldn't wait anymore. He couldn’t wait another second, not when Gerard had just come all over himself from Frank biting his neck like a fucking  _ animal _ .

"Fuck , baby,  _ fuck _ , I gotta, please-"

Gerard looked up at Frank through his crimson bangs, wet with sweat and matted across his pale face. His eyes were dazed and unfocused, until Frank fumbled his jeans open and freed his cock, uncaring of Gerard’s come smearing on his clothes. He watched Gerard's eyes widen as his gaze fell on it, thick and long and fully hard against Frank's belly. The sight seemed to bring the focus back to his eyes along with a kind of intensity that could only be born of desire. 

 

Unable to wait, Frank got his own cock snugged up next to Gerard’s balls in the crease of his thigh. He’d been leaking steadily for long enough that it was almost immediately slick and perfect, and Frank rolled his hips down against Gerard and let the boy feel the heat of the pulsing flesh against him as Frank gazed down at the him, flushed and panting and gorgeous. 

 

“Frank…” Gerard gasped, apparently finding the ability to speak again rather suddenly. “Don’t fucking tease! Just fucking  _ fuck me _ …”

 

" _ Shit-"  _ Frank gasped out, Gerard's breathless demand hitting him like a punch to the gut. Did Gerard not care about the consequences, that it would  _ hurt _ ? Fuck, he sounded so sure, like the knew what he wanted and he wanted it  _ now _ . Frank wanted it too, fuck, Frank didn't even have the words for how much he wanted it, but he didn't make a habit of keeping lube stashed in his pockets during a show, and he sure as fuck wasn't going to try and take Gerard dry. Even if Gerard could handle it, Frank's poor fucking dick couldn't.

 

"I can't, babe,  _ fuck _ , wish I fuckin' could, bet you'd feel fuckin' incredible around my cock-" 

 

"You... can't?" Gerard fixed him with possibly the most disappointed look to ever be on anyone's face in the history of the world.  Frank fought to keep his eyes open, mouth dropping open as he fucked his hips forwards again and again. As he watched Gerard's eyes as the haze of orgasm started to clear, an idea flashed into his head. 

 

_ Fuck,  _ yeah, that'd do. Frank wanted to give Gerard what he wanted, and even more than that, wanted to feel the flutter of Gerard's orgasm around him.

 

_ Soon _ , he promised himself. 

 

Focusing as hard as he could on not blowing too soon, Frank used his free hand to bend one of Gerard's legs as much as he could with the tangle of denim still around his knees, and pressed closer until his dick slipped between the soft, fleshy globes of Gerard's ass. He felt Gerard shiver as he smeared the last of Gerard's come over his length and groaned deep in the back of his throat as he started to rock, fucking Gerard in the best way he could manage without proper lube. Soft little moans fell from between Gerard’s soft, pink lips as Frank’s fat shaft rubbed back and forth over his sensitive, virginal pucker as he slid repeatedly between the firm globes of his ass.

 

"Want to," Frank gasped, dropping down to mouth at Gerard's neck again and suck on the hot, red teeth marks he'd left behind. Gerard moaned when Frank sucked on the sore bite mark and his eyes rolled back at the sensation. "Want to fuck you so bad, wanna eat you out until you're fuckin' dripping with it then stretch you open around my cock, stuff you so full you feel like you’re gonna break and fill you up with my come-“

 

Maybe, just maybe, Frank got a little mouthy when he was about to come, but it seemed to be working for Gerard because the other boy was groaning like he really  _ was _ getting fucked. Frank wasn’t in control of his mouth or his body anymore, hips fucking and hands gripping and mouth running, everything working on autopilot to push him over that blissful edge. Gerard’s body was so wonderfully soft beneath him, smooth, hot skin and fuck, those fucking  _ eyes _ , watching him, watching as Frank used his spent body for his own pleasure. His grip on Gerard’s wrists and hip got so tight he was sure that his fingers were leaving bruises, but the pain didn't make Gerard struggle, it just made him groan, the sound entirely pleasured as Frank dipped his head down to draw up another hickey on his neck before he finally came, babbling into the hot skin beneath his mouth.

 

“Shit,  _ shit _ , Gee, gonna come, gonna- fuck,  _ oh _ -“

 

With a shudder, Frank lost it, spilling all over Gerard’s soft ass with a grunt which he muffled in Gerard’s neck. It felt even filthier than actual sex, but in the best way. 

 

Fuck, he had to be hurting Gerard, because he could feel the bones of the other boy’s wrists grinding together in his grip, but Gerard was just  _ taking _ it, taking it and moaning like it was the best feeling in the world to be bitten and bruised. Frank had never gone for submissive partners before, had always thought he'd liked his bed partners with a little more enthusiasm and vigour, but geez, he could get used to this. Gerard  _ certainly  _ wasn't lacking enthusiasm and vigour, and it was fucking  _ hot _ . Just how submissive  _ was  _ Gerard? How much would he let Frank get away with? 

 

Frank was pretty fucking excited to find out. 

  
  
  
  


 


	4. Escapism (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues...

Gerard was far from feeling sated. There were too many more things he could imagine Frank doing to him, and the fantasy of those things just wasn't enough. He could feel Frank’s breath, his mouth smirking into his skin before he pulled back to look Gerard in the eye. 

 

Frank still had a firm grip on his wrists, though he had eased up some now he was spent. Gerard was getting used to the feeling of being restrained by him, and he found that he didn't mind it at all. It actually seemed to add something to the whole experience that was difficult to grasp or describe, like how much better some foods were with salt or pepper, except the seasonings were pain and submission. 

 

Frank drew his fingertips through the evidence of his release and brought them up to Gerard's face to press them against his swollen, red mouth. Curiosity burned in his eyes now the heat of the moment was cooling between them, making it pretty clear what he expected, and Gerard gave in to his wishes without a thought. His lips parted and he let his tongue escape from his mouth, running it over Frank's fingers in long, slow licks before sucking his hand into his mouth, taking in three fingers easily at once and sucking them clean. The taste of Frank in his mouth was strong and masculine and it made him tremble.with a need for more, wanting to be taken by him in every possible way.

 

Frank groaned unashamedly as he watched Gerard lick him clean without so much as a flinch at the bitter taste and pressed down on Gerard's tongue, sliding his fingers further back into his throat.  Gerard's eyes widened when Frank added his pinky and eased all four fingers deeper into his mouth, going to the back of his throat and gently pushing against the soft tissue. H is thumb smoothed over Gerard's trapped wrists like he was trying to soothe him, but it was hard to focus on as he choked , his throat clutching at the tips of Frank's fingers as he pushed deeper still. Gerard’s whole body tensed up as he gagged, his saliva rapidly becoming thick and slimy around Frank's fingers. His chest hitched and quivered as his throat tried to fight off the intrusion, Gerard having to force himself to just breathe through his nose. 

 

"Ohh..." Frank groaned, his voice awed and amazed. "Fuck... Bet that would feel amazing around my cock." 

 

Gerard moaned softly from the choking, eventually managing to still the reflex, though his throat still quivered and tried to close. He tried to just relax and take it, his throat fighting him even as he tried to control it. Eventually Gerard seemed to win the battle, stilling the rebellious muscles with great effort, Frank's fingers now partially down his throat, his mouth stretched as wide as it would go by the width of Frank's palm which was now resting flat against his tongue, his last set of knuckles between Gerard's swollen lips. 

 

He whimpered a little now that he'd finally quit gagging. He felt completely controlled like this, the way Frank stroked his sore wrists just served to emphasize that. He was his to do with as he pleased, and as scary as that thought was, he didn't want it any other way. Being held down and having his throat forced open had his cock fully hard again already, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted raggedly through his nose. Soft little submissive whimpers escaped him as he looked up at the older boy with wide brown eyes that were full of fear and lust. 

 

Gerard gave a small whine as Frank just kept his fingers still in his mouth, shoved partially down his throat as he seemed distracted, peering closely at Shaun who, as far as Gerard could tell, was still dozing in the armchair.

 

"Babe…” Frank whispered, leaning in close so that his hot breath ghosted across Gerard’s ear. “Did you mean what you said earlier, about an audience? Because I think we might already have one..."

 

Was Shaun just faking? Was he listening? They  _ had _ been making a lot of noise… and instead of scarpering as soon as he realized what was going on, Shaun had  _ stayed.  _ Gerard’s cock gave an interested little twitch, but he couldn't really give a proper answer with his mouth spread open and filled the way it was. He replied with a muffled little moan and suddenly closed his lips around Frank's fingers, hollowing his cheeks and sucking wantonly at the hand in his mouth, letting little whimpering groans rise up from his chest and fill the room. 

 

Yeah," Frank growled under his breath, "That's what I thought."

 

He continued, louder this time. "Your throat's so fuckin' tight, baby. Ever had a dick stuffed down there before?" 

 

Frank pushed against at Gerard's gag reflex one more time, then pulled his fingers out, leaving  Gerard gasping to get a proper breath.  Spit stretched between his fingertips, and Frank rubbed them together in front of Gerard's face with a grin. 

 

Gerard’s mouth felt sore from being stretched open and his throat ached already. He closed his eyes and swallowed some thick saliva, looking up at Frank again with flushed cheeks, his swollen lips parted as he panted, showing off his tongue. 

 

"No.... I told you, this is my first time with anyone..." His voice sounded a little hoarse and strained from choking so much already, but he felt like he was ready for so much more, assuming Frank could even manage a second time so soon. 

 

Frank dipped down for a kiss, coaxing Gerard's tongue out to play. It was brief but intense, making him moan against Frank's mouth, letting him suck on his tongue until he pulled back teasingly.

 

"S'just hard to believe, you sure don't act like a virgin." Frank tightened his grip on Gerard's wrists again. "Hope you're not lying to me, Gee." 

 

The accusations about not being a virgin made his cheeks burn. He wasn't really sure how a virgin was supposed to act honestly, he just knew that he was desperately horny and wanted everything Frank could do to him to just happen all at once. He'd never met anyone like him, his very touch felt like a drug far more powerful than alcohol. 

 

He looked over at Shaun, catching a peek at his eyes before the man had quickly shut them again, trying to pretend he hadn't been watching. His wrists were throbbing again now that Frank tightened his grip on the bruised flesh. He gave the other boy a crooked little grin, straining suddenly against the hold on his wrists and bucking his hips. "Why? You wanna fuck me? Hmmm?" The little grin turned into an impish smirk. "Wanna fuck my mouth right here? Right now? Make me your bitch, Frankie?" 

 

"Don't need to make you my bitch," he added, grabbing Gerard's chin with his free, come-sticky hand, tugging his jaw down and very carefully spitting into Gerard's mouth. "Look at you, you already are."

 

Gerard immediately felt the truth in those words. He let his tongue roll Frank's spit around his mouth, pushing it out over his lips, leaving them glistening before he swallowed. 

 

"Am I?" He shrugged a little. "I think you have some work to do to prove that..." 

 

"Oh, do I?" Frank chuckled darkly, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

 

He leaned heavily on Gerard's wrists, his dick swelling against Gerard’s thigh, then released him completely to sit back on his heels. Frank grabbed a handful of Gerard's hair instead and pulled his head back.  Gerard whimpered when Frank shifted from his wrists to his hair, his grip tight as he twisted a handful of those crimson locks against his scalp. It hurt, but it was no worse than the pain in his wrists had been, just different. There was something more aggressive and demanding about it though, the intent to hurt behind it rather than just restrain, which Frank proved even more when he began knee-walking up and over Gerard's body. 

 

It scared him a little, the other boy using his knees and his weight to hold him down and cause him more pain. Gerard  was suddenly very aware of his own vulnerability at Frank's hands. It reminded him a little too much of how completely helpless he was everyday of his life, against his father, and the bullies at school. He had no strength to fight with, and even if he had, fear kept him still, his wrists remaining above his head as if Frank were still holding them. 

 

"I think you need to stop telling me what to do, you little bitch." Frank growled, and Gerard’s eyes widened, his  heart giving a little, slightly fearful leap. Frank's words were intimidating, like Gerard had made him angry. He was all too familiar with that kind of threat, though he'd never experienced it from a sexual position before. He felt suddenly uneasy, his eyes darting around as Frank held his head firmly in place by his hair. 

 

He felt like the fear would be obvious in his eyes, but the fire that burned there had not gone out, just been subdued. His cock was still painfully hard and twitching against his belly, and if he was honest with himself, he knew he had asked for this. He had let Frank hurt him, and enjoyed every minute of it, and even though he was scared and his heart was pounding in his chest, he still wanted more. That made him feel like something was badly wrong with him, like he was sick in some way that nothing and no one could help.

He met Frank’s eyes and the other boy hesitated, resting his weight on his knees instead of Gerard's body.  He slid back down to taste Gerard's lips again, kissing him warm and thorough and without half the tongue he’d used before, as if he was trying to calm Gerard down, almost. It was more than reassuring and Gerard  kissed him back gently, still pliant and submissive but less fiery than he had been before. He seemed to need the kiss to be more simple and comforting, and he only lightly sucked on the tip of Frank's tongue rather than pulling it into his mouth. 

 

"We're just playing, right baby? Sex is meant to be fun. You're having fun, right?" Frank asked as he pulled back, sounding a little nervous now.

Gerard looked up into Frank's eyes and nodded. He had been having more fun than he'd ever had in his life until Frank had seemed like he was threatening him. He didn't even know why it bothered him so much. Frank had already been hurting him and he'd been fine with it, more than fine. He’d been thoroughly enjoying how the pain had added to the pleasure, it was unbelievably hot, so why had he gotten startled so easily?

 

He guessed it probably had a lot to do with how violent his life was. Usually when he was threatened, it was immediately followed by a beating. In fact, not even three hours ago he'd been whipped brutally with his father's belt. Thinking about that he realized that was all it was. Frank hadn't been threatening him like that, he didn't hit him now, and he'd kissed him and called him baby.

 

That didn't mean Frank was safe of course, but he was dangerous in all the right ways. Trembling, he took a deep breath and finally moved one of his hands, gently brushing some of his red hair out of his eyes before he returned his arm to rest above him. 

 

"Yeah... I'm having fun. Sorry... you just... startled me a little I think." He hated that his momentary panic had made things awkward, but he was ready for Frank to do whatever he wanted to him. Even when he'd been scared, he still had been fully willing. "Don't stop on my account..."

 

Frank eyed Gerard's face searchingly, and must have either seen what he wanted or decided to take his word for it, because he r eached back with his hand to find Gerard's cock hard and wanting He curled his fingers around it and gave it a few long, twisting strokes until it twitched in his palm, reducing Gerard to a mess of moans and whimpers.  He panted softly between the pleading little noises that escaped him, his hips twitching and rolling gently against Frank's tight hand. 

 

Frank grinned, his eyes darkening as he slipped back into the right headspace. He stared down at the way Gerard had naturally fallen back into such a submissive position, lips parted and hands above his head. He shifted back up Gerard's body until he was kneeling on the other boy's shoulders, pressing him down under his weight.

 

The weight on his shoulders was enough to hurt, especially given the welts on his upper back that were now being crushed into the couch cushions. He didn't mind the pain, but it was intimidating the way Frank pinned him down so easily. His heart was pounding in his chest, Frank's cock now half-hard and right in front of his face. 

 

"Still wanna tell me what to do?" Frank murmured, taking hold of his thick shaft and tugging on it. The sight made Gerard gasp, the breath catching in his throat. He shivered for a moment, cheeks turning dark red, and his tongue flicking over suddenly-dry lips. It took him a minute just to breathe again and when he did he quivered as he drew in shaky little pants, his lips parted again and his tongue showing. 

 

The question hinted at the previous threat Frank had made, and though it did still scare him, it seemed to add to his arousal now rather than making him panic. He shook his head, trembling beneath the weight of his knees. "No, Sir." He didn't know why he'd called Frank that. Maybe it was just the intimidation. He nervously bit his bottom lip, hoping that calling Frank that wouldn't make him mad or something. 

 

He needn’t have worried. Frank's cock jumped wildly in his hand and his jaw fell slack as he groaned loudly, making it pretty clear that Gerard had said something right. He would make it a point to use it again in the future, as well as anything else he discovered Frank liked to be called. 

 

"Fuck, yeah pretty boy. That's what I thought."

 

Edging closer, Frank stroked himself slowly, twisting his wrist from base to tip and squeezing around the head to coax out a drop of precome. Gerard watched him, shivering with anticipation and licking his lips. With a smirk, Frank pressed the broad head to Gerard’s mouth, smearing the dampness across his swollen lips. Gerard’s eyes fluttered closed and he flicked his tongue out to taste it, loving the flavor, letting his hot tongue play across the smooth head and delve into the sensitive slit at the tip, tonguing him and opening his mouth wide. 

 

"Holy fucking shit," Frank gasped, his grip tightening in Gerard's hair as his tongue made Frank's eyes flutter. 

 

Gerard rolled his tongue against the underside of Frank's cock, giving him a broad, slow lick that swept over the head at the end, the tip of his tongue lingering on him as he lifted his eyes to meet Frank's. The other boy was staring at him with something like wonder, wide-eyed amazement shining down at him as he teased Frank’s cock with his tongue. Then, seemingly unable to hold back any longer, Frank eased his hips forward, his grip on Gerard's head holding him just so to push his cock into his hot, wet mouth.

 

Gerard tensed when Frank's hips moved forward, forcing a couple of inches of his hard shaft into his mouth. Once they were to that point, it became pretty obvious that Gerard really did have no idea what he was doing. He looked up at him with wide eyes, seemingly stunned for the moment. He knew he liked to use his mouth, and he had sucked on Frank's fingers, so maybe this wouldn't be too much different?

 

His cheeks were a nice, bright red now as he ran his tongue against the bottom of Frank's cock inside his mouth. He closed his lips around it and gave an experimental suck, hollowing his cheeks and drawing on the smooth head as hard as he could, as if it were a really stubborn milkshake he was trying to suck through a straw. He got a taste of  Frank's bitter precum from it, so apparently it was working? 

 

" _ Oh,"  _ Frank sucked in a breath, his fingers clenching in Gerard's hair. Gerard moaned softly as it pulled his hair taught against his scalp, the quiet sound vibrating his mouth around the thick cock. "Shit, Gee." 

 

Frank fed a little more of his cock into Gerard's mouth, keeping it slow even though that was probably the last thing Frank's body wanted to do. Gerard didn't struggle or panic, he just took it, letting it slide along his tongue and further into his mouth as he sucked on it, the taste of Frank thick in his mouth and his spit growing thicker. 

 

Frank let him suck on the head for a breath, then let go of his dick to push Gerard's damp red hair out of his face. Frank touched his fingers to Gerard's cheek and curled them firmly around his jaw, holding Gerard's head still in his grasp and using the hand in Gerard's hair to keep his balance. It made him shiver, the grip on his hair growing slightly more painful at the same time. There was no way he was moving now, even if he wanted to. 

 

"That's good, babe," Frank sighed, "Really fuckin' good. Gimme a little more tongue. Like, like a lollipop."

Gerard let out a little moan at Frank's words and started using his tongue more, flicking it against the underside of Frank's cock and letting it roll up against the head, still sucking hard on him and keeping his cheeks hollow. 

 

Frank's mouth fell open, jaw slack and loose, and he moaned. 

 

"God, baby, you were fucking  _ born  _ for this, holy fucking shit." He rolled his hips gently. "Fuckin' made to suck my dick."

 

Gerard seemed to easily adjust to the feeling of Frank's hips sliding back and forth and something so foreign against his tongue, the thick cock moving rhythmically in his mouth just like Frank's fingers had. He moaned for him, letting it vibrate his mouth as he sucked, the smooth head eventually slipping deep enough to hit the back of his throat and make him choke, but Frank had done the same thing with his fingers earlier, so he didn't fight it, he just braced himself for it, gagging, but keeping his suction firm. 

 

Frank’s hips kicked into action then, pulling out then pushing back in, fucking his cock down Gerard's throat with a desperate groan. Gerard caught movement in his peripheral vision, but Frank was commanding his attention so much that he couldn’t bring himself to wonder or care what it was. 

 

"Fuck," Frank choked out, eyes wide and amazed as Gerard let him hold his head in place and fuck into it. "Gee. Oh,  _ ohhh." _

 

Gerard’s cock was so hard against his belly now, desperate for any kind of friction. He wondered if Frank might let him touch himself, but he couldn't ask, and he wasn't sure he should move his arms without permission. He decided to take a chance and see how Frank would react, slowly moving his right hand down from above his head, letting it slip down past Frank's leg, hand creeping slowly down his belly. . 

 

"Holy fucking  _ fuck _ , Gee," Frank stuttered, voice rough and broken with pleasure, "Look at you, me stuffing my cock down your throat, s’getting to you so much you wanna fuckin’ jerk yourself off… fucking, getting so hot choking around me and takin' it so fuckin' good, God, don't fuckin' stop, babe, make me come down your fuckin' throat..."

 

At this point, Frank had such a tight grip on Gerard's jaw and hair that even if he'd wanted to go somewhere, there was no way in hell he could especially now that Frank jerked his hips further forward and started riding his face with his weight behind his cock as it drove repeatedly into his mouth and down his throat. It hurt like hell, the way the fat shaft forced his throat open, his muscles rebelling and shivering around the invasion, Gerard often choking or gagging, but making no effort at all to free himself from what most people would consider torture. His throat muscles clenching whenever he failed to stop his gag reflex probably just felt good to Frank anyway, so he gave up on fighting it, letting the muscles quake and flex around him as he violently stretched his sore throat open.

 

Gerard was distracted by all the noises in the room, the slick slurping noises as Frank fucked his mouth, the soft sound of his own gags, Frank’s little pleasured moans, and something else, another man groaning close to them, almost as if he were participating. The voice was deep and clearly pleasured, apparently Shaun’s. The thought of the older man touching himself while watching them just made Gerard all the hotter and more eager to please.

 

He worked hard to keep the suction on him between his little chokes and coughs, his throat throbbing by now, and he was sure he could taste blood. He felt his teeth brush against Frank's shaft, and he tucked his lips around them, knowing teeth would kill the mood if he wasn't careful, and he wanted Frank to get off, to cum down his throat and make him swallow every drop. 

 

He gripped his own cock and jerked it hard and fast, squeezing and stroking it in time with Frank's thrusts against his face. It was all he could do to manage a tiny gasp of air whenever Frank pulled back, and the lack of oxygen was making him lightheaded, but honestly he was enjoying this so much that he didn't even really care if he just fucking suffocated on a dick right now. 

 

Between his hand and the way Frank was dominating and violating him, he didn't last long at all, only managing about twelve strokes. It happened so fast, and the pleasured cry that tried to escape him just died in his stuffed full throat, the muscles quivering and clutching at the other boy's fat cock violently as he fucked him, and Gerard came, choking harder than usual on him this time as his body struggled to try and make him breathe, his cock twitching in his hand as he squeezed it, his whole body quaking as he spilled his cum across his soft belly in thin jets.

 

“Shit,  _ shit _ ,” Frank gasped, the sound choked off and broken. “You just-  holy fuck, I can’t… I can’t believe you just fucking came from- from choking on my  _ dick- _ ”

 

Gerard groaned softly around him and let his hand fall to his side once he was finished, now focusing on taking what Frank had to give him. The last few thrusts were irregular and more brutal than Frank's steady pace had been. It made him choke on him even more, which brought such a nice, deep groan of completion from Frank as h is orgasm crashed over him and he buried himself in Gerard's throat, coming long and hard.

 

Gerard shut his eyes tight, focusing, when he choked on Frank's dick and the flood of cum and he tightly shut his lips around him, not letting it escape his mouth as he forced himself to swallow. His throbbing throat giving him an intense wave of pain in protest as he willed those muscles to flex around Frank’s cock, swallowing every fucking drop he had to give, milking him dry and  wringing a delicious shudder from his oversensitized body . The intense agony in his throat made Gerard moan and whine loudly around him, vocal cords vibrating his throat and adding further stimulation to Frank's twitching length. 

 

He was so close to passing out now from a lack of air, his lungs aching and his body trembling as his vision started to blur. He could manage a few more seconds conscious without a breath, but that was about it, not that he cared. Gerard wasn't even panicking or struggling, just moaning and whining like a little whore, enjoying every minute of it even as the lights started to dim, his eyes becoming dull and unfocused. 

 

"Shit," Frank rasped, releasing him and pulling his spent cock from Gerard's throat fast enough that Gerard's teeth caught on the skin. He heard Frank hiss, and it took Gerard a second longer to even realize that he could breathe again. He'd already hit that point where he was just about to pass out. Frank moved down his body to settle between his legs, and the motion startled him enough that he gasped suddenly, oxygen flooding back into his lungs. He settled into a steady rapid panting that lasted a few moments before the focus started to return to his eyes. Everything was back to its normal color and his chest was still rising and falling rapidly.

 

"You okay, babe?" Frank asked, massaging Gerard's scalp gently with his fingers and leaning in close and panting from exertion as he spoke.

 

Gerard looked down at him, his eyes a little brighter now, his lips wet with spit, crimson hair completely soaked with sweat and plastered to his head. 

 

"Yeah... 'm fine... why?" His voice sounded a little hoarse, but not too bad. He gave Frank a dazed little grin, now becoming more aware of the pain in his throat, it was a pretty steady throb now that Frank was done with him. 

 

"You looked like you were about to pass out," Frank told him, looking a  dizzy from the strength of his orgasm. Gerard could feel his fingers twitching and muscles tensing with aftershocks.

 

"You okay?" Gerard didn't know why he was asking; he was still kind of stupid from nearly fainting. 

 

Frank chuckled in amazement. "Fuck, babe, I'm fuckin'  _ great _ ." He tilted his head to capture Gerard's swollen, spit-slick mouth with his own for a brief, chaste kiss. Gerard kissed him back gently, his lips so swollen that they were quite sore now from being ground between Frank's cock and his own teeth. Frank broke the kiss without deepening it, which was good really because Gerard was still trying to catch his breath. 

 

He spared a quick glance in Shaun’s direction and caught the man cleaning his hand up with a napkin, his cock already apparently tucked away inside his pants again. He was momentarily distracted by the thought of what it might be like to be with the big man too, but Frank drew Gerard’s attention right back to him when he started stroking both of his thumbs over Gerard's cheeks from jaw to temple and pressed his forehead against Gerard's damp skin. Both of them were still breathless and weak from coming, and it felt deeply intimate to share this pleasant moment together now. 

 

"That was- you're fucking mind-blowing, baby.” Frank said, still looking a little bit loopy. “How the fuck was that your first time? Are you even real?"

 

Every muscle in Gerard’s body was just limp as he smiled at Frank, loving the way he'd called him baby and all the little compliments he was giving him. He shrugged at Frank's questions. "You did all the work, all I did was be still and let you fuck me... I mean, I did little things like suck and cover my teeth with my lips, but honestly you could tie anybody up and fuck them like you just fucked me I think? I don't know..." He honestly didn't, he'd just gone with what felt right. "I'm not entirely sure I'm real though, so that might be a question we need to come back to later..."

 

Frank shook his head a little and grinned. Gerard loved looking into Frank’s smiling eyes up close like this, able to see every fleck and every eyelash.

 

"Babe, I've never had sex that good before." Frank told him. "If that was you not doing anything then you might actually kill me dead if you do some of the 'work' next time, Jesus, deep throating like a fucking champ and blowing your load from being held down and choked, and you don't think you’ve done anything… Am I fucking  _ blessed  _ or something?”

 

Gerard shrugged at Frank's praise, but did give him a shy little smile. He felt nervous about being complimented; it just wasn't something he was used to. 

 

"I thought I choked too much,” He admitted. “But you seemed to like it so... I stopped trying to fight it and just let it happen... was that okay?" It did seem from how pleased Frank was that it had been more than just okay, but Gerard still had to ask. He wanted to improve in the future if possible, and no matter how many nice things Frank said to him he was still sure he'd fucked something up somewhere. He was always screwing everything up and making mistakes, his life, specifically the people in it, had taught him that he was worthless and couldn't do anything right.

 

"Oh babe," Frank grinned, nuzzling Gerard's cheek and yawning softly, "It was fuckin' perfect.  _ You _ were fuckin' perfect."

 

Gerard blushed deeper and his eyes fluttered closed as Frank gave him a sweet little kiss, sighing contentedly, just happy to be here beneath Frank. ‘Perfect’ was definitely not a word anyone else had ever used to describe him. It made him feel happy in a way he didn't think he'd ever felt before. 

 

Gerard took a deep breath, letting it out in a soft sigh, his breathing having finally returned to normal. "Can you hand me my drink? I wanna finish it off then just... sleep for a year or something..." He'd really never been more exhausted in his life. He didn't even notice or care that his pants were still down and he was essentially half-naked at a party full of strangers. Frank would have to fix that for him if he cared to. 

 

Frank pulled his pants up awkwardly with one hand and tucked his dick away, then kissed Gerard again before sitting up and passing Gerard the remains of his drink. Gerard leaned up on one elbow to finish it while Frank tugged Gerard's underwear and jeans back up his thighs as best he could, with Gerard lifting his hips to help him. 

 

He held the last mouthful of his drink in his mouth as put his empty glass down in the floor next to the couch, savoring it, and nearly choked when Frank tucked his soft cock away,  just that simple touch giving him goosebumps. 

 

Doing his pants up must have been too much like hard work, because Frank just flopped back down, half on top of him, and wrapped an arm around his waist, yawning again. The couch wasn’t really big enough for both of them but Gerard didn't mind, he just turned slightly towards Frank to give him a little bit more room and put his head against his shoulder.

 

"Fuck me, I'm fuckin' beat," Frank mumbled into Gerard's neck. "I guess two mindblowing orgasms’ll do that to you, huh?" 

 

Gerard laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'm fuckin' tired too... we wanna just sleep here, or move somewhere more comfortable?" He figured with as crowded as this house was, they were probably lucky to have the couch. 

 

Frank chuckled breathlessly. "Fuck no, my legs don't work so well." 

 

Gerard reached down into his pocket and got out his last cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag, letting the smoke out gently towards the ceiling. He definitely needed the nicotine after that. After a second puff he held the tip of the cigarette up to Frank's lips, and the other boy groaned gratefully.

 

"Ngh, you are the  _ best _ , oh my God." 

 

Taking a grateful drag, Frank shifted just enough to kiss Gerard and let the smoke in his throat fade between them. 

 

Gerard moaned a little at that smokey kiss, enjoying the heat of it. He had to just breathe for a moment after Frank pulled back. There was no way he could go for round three, he was too sore and way too fucking tired. That didn't stop him from thinking about it or wanting it though. 

 

Frank held Gerard to him tighter, squeezing his middle and pressing his nose against one of Gerard's deep, purple bruises with a long, contented sigh. 

 

He took a few more drags off his cigarette, and was about to offer Frank the smoke again when he realized the other boy was pretty much out of it. His arms felt good around him and the way his mouth and nose grazed lightly against the bruised skin on his neck made him feel strangely content. He'd never slept with anyone else, at least not since he could remember, and it was really a nice feeling not to be alone. 

 

He looked over at Frank as he smoked, gently touching his hair, almost not able to believe he was real.The fact that he found him attractive and was even willing to be with him kind of blew his mind. He wondered if maybe that would change tomorrow once he was sober, and he really hoped not, but that dark little voice at the back of his mind told him that would definitely be the case. 

 

Gerard sighed as he finished his cigarette and put it out, letting the alcohol and fatigue take over, falling asleep beneath Frank, feeling reasonably content. For the first time in a long time, nightmares didn't wake him, and he slept like the dead. 

  
  
  



	5. A Multitude of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with us, you guys! Here's another chapter for you, nice and long as a thank you for being so patient. From now on it's going to start getting more... well, just check the tags, yeah? We'd absolutely love it if you stuck with us, and let us know what you think down in the comments, because your comments are what give us the kick into gear we need to get these out faster for you. Hope you enjoy!

  


When Frank awoke, light was filtering in through the cracks in the curtains. He breathed deeply, sweat and sex making his lips curl in content, and he stretched his cramped legs out with a sigh. Gerard was breathing softly, slow and steady, and Frank took a moment to look at him, eyes closed and face relaxed in sleep.

  


God, he was gorgeous. Dark eyelashes fanned across pale skin, smooth and surprisingly unblemished by teenage troubles, soft pink lips parted just so like they were begging to be kissed. Fuck, that  _ mouth _ . Frank seriously couldn't believe the kid had never sucked someone off before. It made his stomach flip; not only was he the first one to have Gerard like this, but he was going to make sure nobody else got to find out just how incredible Gerard was once his inhibitions fell away. The thought took Frank by surprise, but he couldn't push it away now that it had taken hold. He wanted to keep this amazing boy around for as long as he could, let everyone see the shy, awkward front he'd built around himself and find a different way of breaking it away every night.

  


Last night had blown Frank's mind. He'd never imagined having total control like that would be so _sexy_.  Gerard had been so fucking responsive, bending to Frank’s suggestions and meeting him every step of the way, and it had left Frank feeling heady with desire. There was something toe-curlingly wanton about his easy submission, and fuck did Frank want him like that, all open and pliant, but this wasn't just new territory for Gerard. Frank might put up a good front, and had definitely had some kinky sex and watched some good porn in the past to draw from, but he was almost as clueless about dominating Gerard as Gerard was about being dominated. He almost couldn't believe the side of him this pretty, curvy boy brought out. Frank had said things, done things he _never_ would have thought of doing to another person before - fuck, he'd fucking _spat_ in Gerard's mouth and Gerard had just _let him_ , had fucking tasted it and _swallowed_. He’d choked him…  Frank had only ever made someone choke by accident before, getting caught up in the moment with their head between his legs, but the younger boy had made Frank want to see how it felt to make someone gag on purpose, to see what Gerard would do… So he’d shoved his fingers down his throat… He could still see Gerard's face, hot with desire as Frank pinned him down and made him take it, the image of Gerard choking and coming all over himself burned into his brain. He never wanted to forget the surprise that shimmered in the other boy's eyes as he realised what was happening, that he was getting off on what Frank was doing to him. 

  


Frank grinned slowly as he realised he'd shifted in his sleep, and his hand was now resting on the open fly of Gerard's jeans over the other boy's cock. The house around them was quiet and still. With a quick glance to check Shaun was still asleep, Frank carefully, carefully moved down between Gerard's legs and pressed his mouth to the bulge in his underwear. It was warm and soft, Gerard's deep sleep probably thanks to last night's vodka, and Frank slowly eased Gerard's boxers down and took the tip of Gerard's limp dick into his mouth, suckling on it softly.

  


It took a moment, but before long Gerard stirred awake, his hand going down to grab Frank by the hair slowly, like he still wasn’t fully awake.

  


“What the fuck are you doing, Batman?" Gerard’s voice was soft and rough with sleep, and he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, looking down at Frank's head in his crotch. He seemed to realize he had Frank by the hair, his fingers twisting in tight against it, and he immediately let go. "I... fuck, sorry..." 

  


Frank released Gerard's cock with a snort of laughter.

  


"Batman gets you hot, huh?" He teased, his grin wide and full of teeth. He swiped at Gerard's cock with his tongue. "S'okay, Batman's pretty great. I can dig it."

  


"No! I was a dolphin... Batman was.... I was just dreaming!" He glared down at Frank, looking like he wanted to protest further until  Frank sucked Gerard's dick back between his lips and pulled it in deep, able to hold the whole thing in his mouth while it was soft like this . "Ah.... f...fuck!" 

  
  


Frank tongued at the smooth skin, rolling the head around with his tongue, and wringing a shudder from Gerard’s body. He slurped noisily as he sucked, getting the other boy’s dick nice and wet. Gerard collapsed back against the couch, his hips rising up off the cushions, his voice immediately lost to desperate wailing moans. He wanted to see Gerard's face in the daylight, without the haze of alcohol affecting his reactions. Bracing his weight on one elbow, Frank took hold of Gerard's balls with his other hand, gripping them gently as he toyed with the skin and raked his nails lightly through the hair. The other boy’s nails dug into the cushions beneath him as his voice continued to rise and fall, looking completely overwhelmed when Frank glanced up from beneath his eyelashes.  He chuckled around Gerard's cock, feeling it grow until it was pressing against the roof of his mouth and he had to pull back or risk choking himself. He laid the arm he'd been using for balance across Gerard's stomach, holding him down firmly to keep his hips from fucking up into Frank's mouth. Gerard whimpered at the restraint and his hips began twitching and struggling like he wanted to move so badly and it was taking all of his willpower to not buck Frank right off him.

  


Something he had almost forgotten when he'd had Gerard's mouth stuffed full was how fucking  _ loud _ Gerard was. Every other breath was a moan, a groan, a whine, and Frank was fully hard and raring to go so fast it made his head spin. He ignored it for now, his entire focus on making Gerard fall apart. Frank made sure it was good and sloppy, saliva running down his chin and over Gerard's balls getting everything nice and wet.

  


When he felt like there was enough, he stopped bobbing his head and eased off to suck softly on the tip of Gerard's dick. Gerard’s hips quivered and twisted beneath him, bucking softly even under Frank's weight like Gerard just couldn't control them no matter how hard he tried. Frank’s fingers on Gerard's balls crept backwards down between the soft cheeks of his ass to press against his pucker and, with all the slick and a little pressure, Frank was able to breach his pretty boy's hole, sliding the tip of one finger up inside him.

  


Gerard gave a small alarmed cry, his hips jerking more desperately now, but towards the finger rather than away from it. Frank knew that feeling all too well; it hurt, but at the same time it was so incredibly sensitive that it felt good, too. 

  


He caught movement in the corner of his eye, and before he could begin to care what it was, a bottle of lube had been tossed onto Gerard’s belly.

  


“Couldn't help overhearing your little problem last night, Frankie…” Shaun said, and Frank glanced up at him with his mouth tight around Gerard’s dick. “If you're gonna pick up hot little boys, you should always come prepared." 

  


Frank braced himself on his elbow and shot Shaun a middle finger, glaring after him as much as he could manage without letting go of Gerard’s cock. Shaun just smirked at him, then strolled out of the room with, Frank noticed, Gerard’s eyes following him the whole way. The other boy’s cheeks were burning red, which was surprising given how into it he’d seemed the night before when Shaun was watching them. Frank couldn’t hold onto the thought though, not with the way Gerard writhed underneath him, tensing like he was trying so hard to be still but couldn't help himself. It made Frank feel hot and desirable, Gerard's hips kicking and bucking towards his touch, and he pressed his finger deeper.

  


He left the lube where it had fallen for now, knowing there would be time for that soon enough. So far Gerard had been a bit of a pain whore, so he'd hold off on adding too much slick until he really needed it. 

  


Frank moaned as he tasted precome. Thanks to Gerard's two orgasms the night before, it was bitter, but Frank couldn't care less, lapping it up and milking Gerard's cock for more. The other boy  whimpered as his soft inner flesh wrapped so snugly around  his finger, and Frank realized he was probably moving too fast, but Gerard was fucking irresistible, okay, what the fuck was he supposed to do? The other boy’s hips writhed and he seemed to give up on stopping them, just letting his body take over with soft lazy little thrusts that were largely subdued by Frank's weight on him. 

  


Frank kept up the soft suction on his cock to keep him hard and needy, his hot mouth on just the tip leaving him hanging in a state of heightened pleasure that wasn't meant to build towards anything. Not yet, anyway. Then he pressed a second finger in alongside the first, stretching Gerard out around him. It took some effort, the tight ring of muscle resistant to being stretched, but the finger finally slipped inside and Gerard let out a pathetic, agonized scream, loud enough to probably wake people in the next room. The pleading cry trailed off into a pitiful little whimpering moan, his hips still struggling as he offered no protest even though Frank was clearly hurting him. "Ah... ah.... fuck... ah!" 

  


Fuck, those fucking  _ noises.  _ Frank's cock jumped with excitement, desperate for attention, and he willed it to shut the fuck up for a minute. It had to be hurting - Gerard's eyebrows were furrowed and his gasps were more pain than pleasure - but Gerard was still begging silently with his hips and hadn't asked Frank to stop. God, he was perfect.

  


He tongued the head of Gerard's cock with a groan, then ducked back down to start sucking him off properly. Frank had never been particularly tidy when it came to sucking cock, spit everywhere and long hair in his face. Desire slammed into him as he remembered his was the first, the only, mouth Gerard had ever felt around him, and it drove him to work harder, to show Gerard how fucking great a good blowjob could be.

  


More saliva dripped down the crack of Gerard's ass and all the way to the cushions beneath them, and Frank pulled his fingers free to slick them up a little more. Gerard's body tried hard to close back up again, tight muscles clamping back down and seeking to take up all the space that Frank had made. When he pressed back inside with both fingers at once, it brought another loud scream from between Gerard’s swollen lips and Frank moaned as Gerard's muscles clamped down around him. He pushed against them, trying to bury them completely inside, and Gerard’s back arched off the sofa, his voice lost to pained cries as Frank worked hard to make him take both fingers all the way to the hilt.

  


With a little twist, Frank got the reaction he wanted.

  


"Oh fuck!" Gerard cried, pressing his head right back into the couch cushions as far as it would go. Frank smirked around his dick, the pads of both fingers grazing over Gerard’s prostate now to really make him scream - although that last cry sounded infinitely more pleasured than the ones that came before.  He pulled off with a lascivious grin, crooking his fingers and rubbing to try and make Gerard do that again. God, he was so fucking  _ hot _ , so responsive to everything Frank gave him. And fuck, did Frank want to give him fucking everything.

  


"There, baby?" He asked,  crooking his fingers and bringing the same little scream from Gerard, although this one was even more pronounced as Frank dug his fingers harder into that sensitive spot. It made Gerard’s hips quake, his whole body shuddering. 

  


"Ah... fuck!” He cried. “Yes... yes there!" 

  


Frank smirked again then swallowed Gerard's cock back down. He wanted to show Gerard everything, wanted to watch him experience it all for the first time, lose himself in the pleasure Frank brought him. He wanted to experiment with things he'd never tried before, try new things, try fucking everything and see what made Gerard come the hardest, the longest, the strongest. He wanted to fuck hard and fast and race to the finish, wanted to make Gerard wait for it for hours, needy and on edge, wanted to see him moan and scream and cry, wanted to worship him and fuck him  _ up _ .

  


There was no way Frank was letting go of this one.

  


Keeping his hand still, Frank let his fingers do the work, pressing and searching and stroking as deep inside Gerard's body as he could get as he sucked hard and teased Gerard with his teeth. Every little flick of his fingers was making Gerard scream, moans and whimpers slipping out in between like he couldn't control the volume of his cries. Anybody left in the house that had been trying to sleep had to be well and truly awake now. 

  


Suddenly, Gerard’s breathing became shallow, his cries turning into desperate, throaty groans. His hips gave a violent shudder and  Frank had to press harder against his soft belly, restraining him hard enough to hurt to keep Gerard's pleasure-wracked body from choking him, but he didn’t stop, rubbing over Gerard’s prostate and sucking hard until-

  


"Ah... fuck…  _ fuck- _ " Gerard’s cock began to twitch in Frank's mouth and spill over his tongue and Frank moaned deep and long, letting Gerard come in his mouth as he trembled in his hold, crying out his pleasure for anyone to hear. Gerard was even fucking  _ louder _ when he was sober, and those deep, rumbling groans as he lost control had Frank's balls tightening between his legs.

  


Fuck,  _ fuck _ , not yet notyetnotyet-

  


Frank sucked harder, trying frantically to distract himself, but then Gerard opened his mouth and half-sobbed, “Fuck, oh fuck,  _ Frank _ ...” and Frank was gone, releasing Gerard's twitching cock and clambering up his body, all elbows and  knees and too desperate for his own pleasure to even care if he made new bruises on Gerard’s tender flesh, to shove his tongue down the other boy's throat. Gerard let him slide his tongue in deep and sucked on it hard, moaning into the rough kiss. 

  


Frank grabbed hold of a bruised arm and Gerard cried out in pain, breaking the kiss and looking up at him with wide eyes that became suddenly intense when Frank pressed Gerard's hand to his cock through his underwear, rutting against it and moaning desperately against Gerard's cheek. The taste of Gerard's come was thick and heavy on his tongue, his voice still ringing in Frank's ears.

  


"Fuck, babe,” he murmured into Gerard’s skin, “The way you say my name, so fuckin' hot. Shit, Gee, gonna make me come..."

  


Gerard quickly drew his other hand to his lips and licked his palm and fingers, shoving Frank's underwear out of the way with his dry hand and grabbing hold of his cock with the slick one. He tightened his fist around him to give him something to thrust into and leaned back up and captured Frank's lips, drawing his tongue back into his hot mouth and groaning.

  


Frank muffled a guttural groan into Gerard's mouth. He loved that the other boy had taken some of the initiative, and Frank thrust wildly into his slick palm, hips working on overdrive. He pulled back only to kiss Gerard again, stroking across the other boy's tongue with his own and rolling it up the underside, tasting Gerard's mouth and fucking into his hand as he chased his orgasm. He'd wanted to fuck Gerard this morning, but Frank was too desperate to wait. Gerard kept his fingers tight as Frank roughly fucked his hand instead, the heat growing between them every time his thumb rolled over Frank’s sensitive head until suddenly Gerard moaned like, oh fuck, just like Frank really  _ was _ fucking him...

  


"Ohhhhh," he moaned against Gerard's lips, far too loud but long past caring who heard them, "Fuck, fuck, nghhh, fuuuuuck..."

  


Frank's hips stuttered, cock twitching in Gerard's palm and breath catching in his throat, and his orgasm rushed over him, vision whiting out around the edges as Gerard’s hand tightened to squeeze him roughly and Frank came hard, rutting against Gerard's hand like an animal. 

  


Gasping,  Frank dropped his head down to mouth at Gerard's neck, sucking softly on the skin as Gerard carried on stroking him until he was covered in come and twitching with oversensitivity. Gerard shivered and moaned beneath him, his whole body responding to the touch of Frank’s mouth, and Frank felt Gerard’s soft little cock twitch between them. Normally Frank or Frank's bedmates would try and clean up a little, or at the very least keep the mess to a minimum, but Gerard didn't seem to have any of those qualms, smearing Frank's come all over his hand and Frank's cock until it began to cool and turn sticky. 

  


"Gerard," Frank's voice was more inhale than sound, "Fuck, stop, s'too much, stop." 

  


Gerard's fingers felt exquisite, teasing and rolling even as he softened, making Frank twitch closer and further away at the same time. He didn't really want to stop, wanted Gerard to touch him until he was hard again, to swallow down his filthy cock and get Frank nice and wet and ready to take him, but Frank's dick was protesting that plan quite insistently. Gerard seemed to be of the same mind, his hips continuing to twitch, grinding gently against his hand as if part of him knew that despite Frank’s protests, he was enjoying it really. Gerard’s hand did slow and still for a moment though, giving Frank a short breather. His grip was not so tight that Frank couldn't pull away if he wanted to, but Frank couldn’t bring himself to move away just yet, and soon Gerard’s hand tightened again and squeezed his sensitive dick.

  


"Shit!" Frank gasped, his hips bucking involuntarily into Gerard's hand. It was so fucking intense, but the moment of respite Gerard had offered seemed to be enough for Frank's dick to get with the program. Gerard’s hand stilled but didn’t move, letting Frank control the pace and running his thumb roughly over the head of his cock each time it popped through his tight fist. 

  


"Fuck babe, you're killing me here." He murmured into Gerard's neck, rolling his hips and digging his teeth into the soft flesh in a rough bite that brought a needy little cry from Gerard’s throat despite him biting his bottom lip to try and muffle it. "You need another?"

  


Fuck, this kid was unbelievable, Frank couldn't believe his luck. He smoothed his hand down over Gerard's cock, barely half hard yet but shivering under his palm like it wanted to get there. Gerard’s hips bucked and he cupped it in his hand and started to massage, waiting for Gerard to grow to full hardness for him again. The other boy shivered and thrust hard against him when began to stroke him before he managed to still his hips, gasping and moaning quietly from the friction.

  


Gerard leaned up and let out a shaking breath against the shell of Frank's ear. 

  


"I want you to fuck me this time... please?" He sounded so desperate and hot, his voice barely above a whisper with a pleading whine to it. He grabbed Frank's ear between his teeth and bit down, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to break the skin. He nibbled around the edge and down to his lobe, taking it between his front teeth and tugging on it roughly, before releasing him to let more hot breath out against the sensitive skin. "Pleeease??"

  


Frank groaned, deep and guttural, and latched onto Gerard's neck harder with his teeth. The other boy yelped,  the pain bringing a hiss and a groan from him as Frank continued  biting and sucking until the smooth, unblemished skin blossoming into a dark bruise under his mouth. 

  


"Yeah," he said, breathy and wanton, "Yeah okay, I'll fuck you. Show you how fucking good a dick inside you can feel." He felt Gerard shiver, and one look into the other boys eyes was enough to show Frank that he was so fucking ready for it. He was rutting into Gerard's hand steadily now, soft moans falling from his mouth with every brush of Gerard's thumb across the head of his dick, so sensitive but so  _ good  _ at the same time. 

  


Reluctantly, Frank pulled Gerard's hand away so that he could yank the other boy's jeans and underwear down his legs, leaving them around his ankles for Gerard to kick off the rest of the way, which he did obediently, knocking them onto the floor at the end of the couch. The other boy moaned when Frank pressed his body to Gerard's from knee to shoulder, grinding his hard dick against Gerard’s thigh and leaning in close to kiss him. It started chastely, Frank pecking at Gerard's mouth with his dick pressed against Gerard's hip for friction and his hand on Gerard's cock, but before long Frank couldn't resist getting more forceful with his tongue, slipping it inside and coaxing Gerard's out to play. That brought a deep moan from Gerard, who immediately sucked it into his mouth and met it with his own.

  


The other boy sounded impatient, apparently growing more desperate by the second. He broke the kiss and ran his tongue over Frank's swollen lips. 

  


"Come on... now... please?” He whined, sucking on Frank's lips and his tongue, letting him feel the pinch of his teeth, his hips rolling beneath him as he thrust up against the older boy's stomach. "Fuck me now!  _ Please _ ? Don't make me keep begging!" 

  


Frank chuckled into Gerard's mouth, biting back at his lips in retaliation. After a few playful nips, Frank managed to catch the bottom one up in a firm grip and tugged on it. Gerard gave a small cry, then moaned and shivered as Frank bit down harder and stretched it away from Gerard's mouth before releasing it.

"Patience, baby," he said against Gerard's mouth, teasing the other boy with his lips brushing, barely there. Now that the promise to fuck was hanging there between them, Frank felt like he had all the time in the world. "Gonna make it so good for you. Let me make you feel good."

Frank slid back down between Gerard’s legs with a grin, pressing gently against Gerard’s inner thighs to spread them around his shoulders. Gerard’s cock was fully hard now, red and leaking at the tip, and Frank flicked his tongue over it for a taste. T he sounds that escaped Gerard were nothing short of delirious. His hips arched up, his eyes falling closed, and his chest suddenly rising and falling rapidly at Frank’s touch. His reaction time was even faster than Frank’s was, and Frank had to thank the wonder of puberty as he pressed his lips to the vein hiding under the head.

The lube had slipped between Gerard’s hip and the couch cushions, and Frank dug it out to slick up his fingers. With his clean hand he urged Gerard’s leg over his shoulder then spread his cheeks. Gerard’s sensitive little pucker twitched and Frank couldn’t resist blowing on it softly, curious to see what sort of noise  _ that _ would make Gerard make.

  


Gerard gasped and whimpered, his back arching further off the cushions and his whole body trembling in anticipation. If Frank was a good judge of body language during sex - which he liked to think he was - Gerard was rapidly barrelling past the point of merely wanting this to happen. God, he wanted Gerard to need to have Frank inside of him more than he needed to  _ breathe _ . He hummed happily, nosing at the crease of Gerard's thigh. He could listen to Gerard moan for him all fucking day. Shit, maybe one day he'd give it a go. Not today though, not when Gerard was fucking  _ begging  _ Frank to take his virginity. 

  


Frank's cock twitched in excitement.

  


He added a little more lube, getting his fingers nice and wet, and saw Gerard glance down. He caught Gerard’s gaze with a predatory stare,  his fingers glistening as he dipped one between Gerard’s cheeks and heard Gerard’s breath caught in his throat. He  pressed his finger gently against the tight muscle and Gerard whimpered, his hips twitching at the sensation. God, Gerard was so fucking tight, Frank couldn't wait to get his cock in there. 

  


"Let me in, babe." He said quietly, staring up at Gerard's face from between his legs, the red head of Gerard's cock right in front of his face tempting him deliciously. Frank licked his lips, and leaned up to suck Gerard down as he started to push. Gerard let out a startled scream that trailed off into a deep needy moan, his hips bucking up hard against him and practically forcing the slick finger into himself, which in turn caused a second, much louder scream from the sudden pain of penetration. 

  


The heat of Gerard's body was incredible and his pained scream echoed off the ceiling. Clamping an arm down over Gerard's waist, Frank held him firmly to stop his eager boy doing any more damage to himself - Gerard might be a bit of a pain slut, but fuck, Frank was trying to make him feel  _ good _ right now. There would be time enough for pain when he tried to squeeze his dick into Gerard's tiny little hole. Gerard’s  legs shook and his toes curled as Frank pushed deeper into him, using his weight to pin him down again, his cock swallowed into the wonderful wet heat of Frank's mouth and  twitching from the friction of his messy slurps. 

  


Reluctantly, Frank let go of Gerard's cock to speak.

  


"Shit, babe, slow down. You're gonna tear something, and I don't really wanna find out how good blood is as lube."

  


Frank's cock twitched again, hard, and he squeezed his eyes closed against the thoughts that suddenly bombarded him.  _ Fuck _ , he was fucked up.

  


Instead of dwelling on it further, he swallowed Gerard's cock back down again and began to suck sloppily and with plenty of tongue. It was easier to keep Gerard still leaning his weight on him like this, and Frank used the leverage to gradually work his finger deeper, listening hard for signs of discomfort. It was so hard to tell the difference with Gerard, because it didn't seem like Gerard could really tell the difference himself, but he kept it slow and steady. 

  


The finger sinking deeper into him brought a few obviously pleasured moans now that the initial penetration of that tight ring was done and over with, so Frank's pushed in until he felt his prostate and pressed against it bringing another pleasured little cry from the younger boy. Gerard's hips twitched and tried to roll against him, but Frank kept him firmly pinned down.  He moaned quietly around Gerard's cock, letting the tip rest against the roof of his mouth so Gerard could feel it, and felt Gerard quiver, begging for more with his little moans and his body language. He wanted to finger Gerard slow and steady until he was writhing, suck him down over and over until Gerard was sobbing with the need to come, tears shining on his cheeks and voice breaking in his throat. 

  


Fuck, he wanted to, but he had a job to do.

  


Frank eased a second finger in carefully alongside the first, keeping them curled together to avoid scratching, and sucked harder. Gerard groaned, the pain just enough to be obvious in his voice. He wasn't showing even the slightest sign that he wanted him to stop though, his groans growing much louder and more needy now with the addition of the second finger. Frank knew how it felt to be so stretched and full, and the added pain just seemed to make him pant harder and moan more desperately.  Gerard's cock hadn't softened in the slightest from the intrusion like Frank had been expecting it to, so he relaxed his mouth and backed off the blowjob slightly.  If he wasn’t careful Gerard would start building towards a second orgasm this morning, and he wasn't ready for that yet. If either of them were going to come again today it would be while Frank was buried balls deep inside that tight ass. 

  


"Can't believe how into this you are," he murmured against the underside of Gerard's cock, "I thought you were born to suck cock but fuck was I wrong, babe. You were born to get fucked. So fuckin' hard for me, so ready to be split open by my cock."

  


Gerard's ass was beginning to give around Frank's fingers as the other boy got used to the feeling, and Frank slipped him one more finger, tucking it under the other two to really open Gerard up. He watched closely as Gerard's body sucked him in, muscles spasming around Frank's hand and suddenly his hips bucked hard enough to move even with Frank's weight resting on his soft stomach. The cry that escaped him was loud and filled with pain, but the way he bit his bottom lip and groaned afterwards was undeniably a gesture of pure carnal pleasure. His hips twitched, his breath coming in shallow gasps now, his voice once again lost to constant whimpers and moans like it felt totally amazing to be stretched open and forced to take three fingers as deep as they would go.

  


Maybe one day he'd try for the whole fist.

  


Frank's eyes fluttered and he groaned, leaning his head against Gerard's thigh. Fuuuck. His imagination was going to make him come before he got anywhere near Gerard's ass at this rate. 

  


"Relax baby, come on,” Frank purred. “Come on, open up for me. Want your little hole open and ready for my dick to fill it." 

  


"I'm ready... fuck!” Gerard groaned and tossed his head, whining softly. “Please? I need you now..."

  


Frank frowned and clambered up Gerard's body as best he could whilst three fingers deep.  God, he couldn't wait to replace his fingers with his fat cock - it would hurt Gerard even more but fuck, it seemed like that was exactly what Gerard wanted, and he’d be able to get so much deeper. 

  


"You sure, babe?" He rested his forehead against Gerard's, dropped his mouth down for a kiss and thrust his fingers in slow succession, swallowing down Gerard's delicious groans. 

  


"M'so fuckin' ready for you but it'll hurt more when it's my dick so you gotta be sure, 'kay?"

  


Gerard sighed, the sound and his eyes seeming oddly impatient, annoyed, even. Frank flicked his fingers roughly inside of him again, the slow roll against that sensitive spot keeping him from descending completely into some form of madness brought on by desperation, but then Gerard grit his teeth and bucked underneath him.

  


"Yes! I'm sure!  _ Now _ !” The other boy demanded, taking Frank by surprise. “Are you trying to fuckin' kill me here?  _ Fuckin’  _ do it already, dammit I do not care how much it hurts, I don't  _ care  _ okay? Don't fucking stop, no matter how much I scream and no matter what I say!" 

  


Frank just about choked on his tongue. Clearly he'd been wasting his time treating Gerard like some blushing virgin. God, he'd stumbled across the kinkiest motherfucker at  _ least  _ in Jersey state. ‘Don't stop no matter how much I scream?’ Shit,  _ shit _ . Frank was going to make him fucking scream alright. 

  


"Fine. You want to be fucked that bad, little bitch? I'll fuckin' fuck you." He grinned ferally and snatched the lube up, spreading it over his aching cock as Gerard watched him closely. He’d give Gerard what he fucking wanted alright. Hooking Gerard's legs over his forearms, Frank pushed until Gerard's ass was on display and spread open for the taking so he could press the head of his dick against Gerard's tight pucker. Gerard's cock curved up against his stomach like this, red and engorged against bruised skin, and the sight made Frank's mouth water.

  


"Breathe, babe. Might be the last chance you get." 

  


Gerard sucked in a quick breath as, with one smooth thrust, Frank used the full strength of his hips to force his way through that protesting resistance and sheathed himself inside. He sank every inch of his fat dick  into Gerard’s body in one brutal motion, only stopping when his balls were pressed against Gerard's cheeks.

  


Gerard let out a scream so much louder and more visceral than any he had so far, loud enough to make Frank’s ears ring, probably loud enough for people across the fucking  _ street  _ to hear. He dug his fingernails into the cushions beneath him, his hips bucking up against Frank and not offering the slightest hint of resistance despite the obvious agony on his face. His cheeks were red and splotchy, his mouth hanging open and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. The scream was long and desperate, trembling at the end as it finally gave way but continued to echo in Frank’s mind even as it trailed away into desperate little cries that were equal parts pain and pleasure, deep little whimpering groans coming between them. 

  


"Ah... fuck.... fuck, yes!" Gerard’s hips gave a little bounce beneath Frank, as if urging him to move, barely breathing now for all the noises that escaped him from just that one simple thrust, so Frank curled his hands around Gerard's hips and got a firm grip. He dug his fingers into the soft, bruised flesh and got a soft gasp and a whimper in response, and, pulling out all the way to the tip, he thrust back inside in one quick, savage motion with a grunt. Gerard screamed desperately, almost as loud as the first time. He was so fucking tight, his soft inner flesh wrapping so snugly around Frank’s cock. 

  


There was a clatter followed by laughter from elsewhere in the house, but Frank figured that with all the noise Gerard was making, they'd keep their distance. Just as long as someone didn't call the fucking police or something. Fuck, that would be fucking hysterical though. 'Sorry officer, I wasn't murdering anyone, just fucking my kinky, underage boyfriend. Nothing to see here!'

  


“You think they can hear us, baby?” Frank asked softly, his voice gruff with pleasure. “Bet they know exactly what’s happening… I wonder if any of them are getting hot just listening to you… Fuck, I know I would…”

  


Gerard’s cheeks flushed beautifully at the thought, and Frank chuckled and refocused his efforts, fucking into Gerard's body strong and deep, slow but with all the force he could. It pushed Gerard into the arm of the couch, twisting him up like a pretzel.

  


"Hang on, babe," Frank grunted, breathing heavily through his nose. "Gonna take you for a fuckin' ride." He dug his fingers in harder, hoping to leave his own marks on Gerard's white skin.

  


Frank settled easily into a rhythm, not too fast, but powerful enough to shake Gerard’s whole body each time his thighs smacked against that round ass. Gerard’s head was touching the arm of the couch now, and each thrust was banging his head against it, Frank not holding back when it came to the strength he put behind each shift of his hips. Gerard’s body rocked with him and his face was hot and flushed as he struggled to breathe evenly, each one tight and shallow like he just couldn't get enough oxygen right now.

  


He gasped whenever Frank pulled back, only to scream every single time he plowed back into him. Frank was pretty thick, if he said so himself, and even with the prep it seemed Gerard’s body was struggling to cope, especially since his cock sank so much deeper into his tight body than his fingers had been able to reach. He cried out desperately every time his prostate was crushed and stroked with every roll of Frank's muscular hips and it made Frank feel strong and powerful, like it was all Gerard could do to hang on for the ride, completely unable to stifle the noises that flowed from him so easily. 

  


He dug his fingers harder into Gerard’s hips and it made him scream even more loudly, his ragged fingernails breaking skin as he forced the tip of his fingers deep enough into that soft, pale skin to make his own marks on top of the welts the boy was already sporting. Gerard's cock was the hardest it had ever been, so red and swollen it had to be painful and twitching with each thud of his pulse as each beat of Frank's violent rhythm made it bounce against his soft white belly. 

  


"Ah… Fuuuck!” Gerard shouted, loud and unashamed. “Frank.... Oh  _ fuck _ ... Don't stop!" Even though his screams sounded pained, it was clear that he was absolutely living for every minute of this. Jesus Christ,  Gerard was actually going to kill him, Frank was sure of it. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to normal sex after this, not now he'd experienced Gerard's body. It was so impossibly tight around Frank's cock, so hot, and Gerard was so fucking desperate to be pounded into next week by the only dick he'd ever had inside him...

  


Orgasm churned in his belly but Frank wasn't giving in to it yet. 

  


"Not stopping, Gee," he gasped, "Not gonna stop until I see that gorgeous fuckin' cock come all over your belly.”

  


Sweat began to lick at his temples and his back, hair already hanging in his face. Frank hitched Gerard's hips higher and pressed him tighter against the couch to get a better angle on his prostate - he didn't just want to hit it, he wanted the head of his cock to grind over it every time he fucked back in. Gerard groaned deeply, basically rolled into a ball so tight that his cock was digging into his belly now, the head of it bumping against his chest with every rough thrust from Frank as he slammed his cock into him mercilessly. His whole body was shaking, tight inner muscles quivering as they were battered and forced to give. The new angle had Frank’s fat cock slapping hard into his prostate and riding over it with every shift of his hips, the pleasure so intense it was making his eyes roll back as the head of his own cock pushed into the hollow just between his ribs and soft belly.

  


It had him screaming even louder than he had been when Frank first started fucking him. The way he had Gerard’s legs pushed up and forced down under his weight had to be enough to make his muscles ache, and he was being so rough, almost primal in how hard he was fucking Gerard, that he might, Frank thought with a kick to his gut, be making the other boy bleed right now. 

  


“Think you can do that, angel?” He ground out harshly, voice rough and husky. Fuck, he hoped he could, because Frank couldn’t hold off much longer. “Can you come all over that perfect, soft belly for me?"

  


Gerard nodded hurriedly, making a small affirmative sound between the desperate, pained cries and pleasured groans that were spilling in a torrent from his lips. He must have been barely holding on himself, because it only took a few more violent slaps of Frank's thighs against his firm ass before he was gone, that fat cock splitting him open and grinding his prostate so ruthlessly. 

  


"Fuck, oh fuck, fuuuuck," Frank groaned, desire slapping him around the face as Gerard's body tightened even more and spasmed around his cock.

  


Gerard came with a series of high pitched moans, perfectly timed to Frank's rhythm, his swollen cock twitching and spilling his cum in thick ropes across his belly and chest, a jet or two even going high enough to hit his chin and streak across his lips. Frank pushed closer to taste Gerard's come-covered lips and just about lost his mind when his boy beat him to it, Gerard’s tongue immediately lolling out to find it and lick it up himself. He watched Gerard's soft pink tongue lapping up his own fucking come with baffled amazement, and Gerard’s inner muscles clamped down hard around him, the continued roll of Frank's hips into him bringing particularly pronounced wails now that he was so much tighter. God, Gerard’s prostate must be so fucking sensitive right now but he was still groaning wildly and taking everything Frank gave him, his body shining with the streaks of his come, clutching and rippling around him and oh, fuck, Frank felt the last shreds of his control finally tumble away.

  


He slammed violently into Gerard's clenching, twitching body hard, two, three more times as Gerard bucked and quivered beneath him before he buried himself inside Gerard’s impossibly tight channel one last time as it flexed around him, groaning impossibly loud and coming so hard it stole his breath, painting Gerard's insides with the hot rush of his come.

  


Gerard’s loud screams finally died down into pitiful little groans and whimpers once Frank's hips stilled against him. His breaths were shallow and ragged and he was still making those pained, but satisfied noises even when Frank's cock had stilled and started to soften inside of him and he felt his come beginning to slide down the crack of Gerard’s ass. Gerard looked up at him, his eyes exhausted and his mouth hanging open as he panted and those soft little sounds continued to escape him, whether he wanted them to or not. 

Frank gasped breathlessly, finally snatching the kiss he'd been so desperate for and tonguing into Gerard's mouth. The other boy let him in easily and they kissed, soft and thorough, Gerard sucking softly at Frank’s tongue and Frank sucking the last traces of Gerard's come from his lips with a quiet moan. Gerard’s breaths were quivering when Frank broke the kiss, like he was having trouble even making himself breathe. 

  


"God, you taste good, baby." Frank voice was rough with residual pleasure. He couldn't get over how fucking mindblowing Gerard was. "You're just full of surprises, huh?"

  


His softening dick started to slip from Gerard's body, and Frank quickly replaced it with his fingers, shoving them roughly back inside as Gerard’s body tried to close back up, not wanting to unplug Gerard's ass just yet. Gerard gave a startled cry, his back arching off the cushions. When he glanced down between them, his dick was streaked with red, and he looked back up at Gerard with a start. There was nothing but tired pleasure written all over his face, and Frank felt his poor, exhausted cock twitch valiantly, like it wanted to give him what he wanted and would try its fucking best, but seriously man, time out for a fucking second.

  


Shit. He really had fucked Gerard so hard he'd  _ bled _ , and Gerard had fucking loved every second of it. This boy was fucking  _ crazy _ . Full of fucking surprises indeed. Frank was addicted.

Gerard shivered as he looked up at him, the haze starting to clear from his eyes, a slight sparkle slowly returning to them. 

  


"Can I taste you? I want to lick you clean... Will you let me? Please?" His voice sounded breathless and desperate. "Especially if there's blood..." 

  


Frank gasped and moaned at the same time, his fingers thrusting automatically. Gerard whimpered and moaned as they crooked and rolled inside his poor, battered  body, abusing his sensitive prostate and keeping him on edge. 

  


"Fuck, yeah you can babe. Clean me off."

  


Gerard gasped and shuddered as he pulled his fingers free, and immediately his  stressed inner muscles began struggling to close his tight hole back up now that it was no longer being stretched wide open. Frank flicked his tongue out to taste the blood and come smearing his fingers, more for show than anything else, as Gerard took a few deep breaths, watching him closely. He climbed off the boy's twisted up body and settled back on the couch, still almost fully clothed while Gerard was almost naked, and smirked at him, crooking one finger in Gerard's direction.

  


Gerard straightened his back with a relieved little groan. His muscles must have been cramping because it took him a moment to be able to move properly again.  Frank eyed Gerard's naked form appreciatively as h e sat up, wincing in the pain as his butt touched the sticky cushion beneath him, his weight only on it for a second as he shifted forward.

As he got on his hands and knees and settled down on the couch on his belly, fully naked except for his socks with his head above Frank's lap, Frank  had to swallow down a gasp when he saw the state of Gerard's back. Red, purple and black welts criss-crossed over yellow and green, the skin scabbed and scarred in places where his assailant had gotten too rough.  Gerard propped himself on his elbows, apparently not noticing Frank’s shock, and leaned down to suck his messy cock into his mouth.  He let the gasp spill free when Gerard got his mouth around him, taking him all the way to the back of his mouth, letting the soft head slip down his throat while he sucked him clean, sucking every little drop he had to offer and swallowing eagerly around him. He moaned appreciatively, as if blood and come was the best thing he'd ever tasted, and Frank grit his teeth as the sounds  vibrated Gerard’s tongue against his shaft. 

  


Unable to stop himself, Frank  touched two fingers gently to one of the darker bruises on Gerard's shoulder. He was so fucking confused right now. The warmth of Gerard's mouth coiled pleasure in his stomach - not enough to get him hard again so soon, but enough to make Frank's eyes flutter and his toes curl happily - and the sight before his eyes was undeniably beautiful, Gerard's hair in his face and his body covered in such pretty colours that Frank wanted to follow with his tongue. But all those cuts and welts, they weren't sexual at all. It didn’t matter that Gerard was total whore for pain, he was a fucking virgin ( _ before this morning anyway _ , Frank's brain leered helpfully), and it looked like he'd been fucking belted. For a long time. 

  


His whole back was covered in faint scar lines, from his neck all the way down the backs of his calves, the worst of it focused on his back and his hips. Fresh, dark stripes criss-crossed over every inch of his back, standing out so harshly against his pale skin, broken in places from what must have been some particularly vicious blows. It was obvious in places that a belt buckle had done a lot of the work, a few gouges and dark buckle-shaped bruises on his back and sides. There were also cuts up and down his arms that were mostly scarred over, but some looked fairly recent and scabbed, though it was hard to tell what they were from from Frank’s vantage point. 

  


Frank's heart clenched even as his hips hitched towards Gerard's mouth, confused arousal coursing through him. Fuck, he didn't know if he had it in him to get hard again, but if Gerard kept that up he might have an orgasm left in him anyway. Frank carded his fingers - the clean ones - through Gerard's hair, wishing there was more of it that he could really get his hands into, and cupped his hand around the back of Gerard's neck as he rolled his hips up to meet Gerard's face. The movement pressed his balls against Gerard's chin and Frank sighed contentedly.

  


"You're so good at that, pretty. You like the taste of your own blood, huh?"

  


Gerard slowly drew his head away, releasing Frank’s dick from his mouth and looking up at him. He didn't seem even a little hesitant about Frank seeing is welts and scars, as if the sight of his back was so normal to him that he couldn’t understand it being a shock to anyone.

  


The boy nodded. “Yeah… I like it…” He hesitated for a moment, worrying his lips between his teeth. "Should we rest for a while now... or, did you want me to keep going?" Gerard tilted his head to the side and gave him a questioning look. 

  


Frank gazed down at the beautiful boy between his legs and felt his lips curling in a smile. “Fuck babe, I don't even know. Feels so fucking good, but I dunno if I've got another in me yet. Don't want you to stop though."

  


He played with the short hair at the nape of Gerard's neck, tugging softly and stroking the skin under his fingers, and the other boy shivered. He had just enough of a fringe on top for Frank to really get his fingers into it if he wanted to, his bangs just long enough to fall into his face. The air was cold on his dick compared to the heat of Gerard's mouth, which was still swollen and wet, and the sight of Gerard so debauched made up Frank's mind.

  


"Okay, okay, keep going." His dick would forgive him later. "Fuck, what are you doing to me, babe?"

  


Gerard fixed him with the most innocent stare possible. 

  


"What am I doing?" Apparently Gerard didn’t really need an answer, because he just leaned back down and sucked Frank’s cock back between his lips. 

  


"Fuck-" Frank hissed, his head dropping back against the couch with a dull thud. "You just- shit, I don't fucking know." He moaned breathlessly. Gerard's innocent eyes just got him fucking  _ going _ or something. "You just- nghh fuck don't stop... Just, just feels fuckin' incredible. Nobody's ever sucked me off from soft before, or wanted me to hurt them, or fucking screamed for me liked you do, holy shit."

  


He was still mostly soft as Gerard ran his slick tongue against him and applied a rough suction, but Gerard's mouth was getting him to fully hard again in record time, and Jesus  _ Christ _ Frank's cock was sore but his balls were aching and he couldn't bear to make Gerard stop. Gerard was drawing his shaft up against the roof of his mouth as he rolled his tongue over the head and sensitive underside, and Frank started to feel the blood rushing back into his hot flesh as it started to firm up and expand against Gerard’s tongue.

"Shit babe, nobody's ever licked their fucking blood off my dick before." He groaned, tugging on Gerard's hair and pushing down on his head, controlling Gerard's pace without really meaning to. "You can't possibly think you're nothing special, you just can't. Fuuuck don't, oh, don't fucking stop, Gerard..."

  


Gerard obediently sucked him hard, keeping his cheeks hollow and tucking his lips over his teeth, sliding up and down on him now that he was fully hard and back to his true thickness. Frank’s fat head was starting to choke him again each time it slipped down his sore throat. His whole body had to be aching, but that didn’t seem to be enough to distract him from the hard flesh filling his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around it, teasing Frank as he sucked him, and tossed his head against Frank’s hands in his hair, as if begging him to be rougher with that rebellious body language of his as his needy muffled moans spilled out around Frank's dick. 

  


Frank couldn't seem to keep quiet either, moaning with every dip of Gerard's head and flick of his tongue. He didn't have the energy left to fuck Gerard's sinful mouth, but he did respond to the way the other boy was pushing into his hands. It was undeniably hot that Gerard knew what he wanted, and even fucking hotter that he wanted to be pushed around and controlled.

  


Frank got a decent hand on the longer hair on top of Gerard's head and gripped it tight, wrapping the fingers of his other, now mostly dry, around the back Gerard's ear. He dug into the bone there just enough to hold tight, and tugged Gerard back down on his dick, pushing the swollen head against his gag reflex with a throaty groan. Gerard rewarded him with a particularly loud and pleasured moan that vibrated his whole mouth hard around Frank's cock.

  


"Yeah…” Frank groaned, “Fuck, look at how good you fucking take my cock..."

  


Gerard let Frank push the rhythm, making him go faster and deeper than he was probably comfortable doing on his own. He let Frank choke him with his fat cock, shivering every time Frank made him take the head down his throat and choking as he got more forceful, making him take it deeper still. Gerard's throat closing up around his cock pulled a strangled moan from Frank, and he kept up the pace, easily moving Gerard's head exactly how he wanted it with how loose and pliant he was. 

  


It took more effort than before to get himself there again, his cock hard but his body tired and unfocused, but Frank couldn't stop if he'd wanted to. He'd never fucked this much in one night - just another first Gerard had introduced him to - but even as his body told him it was too much, his mind was imagining all the ways he still hadn't had Gerard, slowly talking his body into falling into bed with his boy for  _ days. _

  


_ His  _ boy. Huh. When had that happened?

  


His eyes red and watery, Gerard continued to choke around Frank's dick, getting spit everywhere and gagging every time Frank pushed too deep. He was looking up at Frank with those big, innocent eyes, and just as Frank thought that no, he couldn't do it, he didn't have it in him to come again, his legs tensed and he bucked into Gerard's throat, coming dry.

  


"Fuck!" He yelled, orgasm taking him by surprise and giving him no time to muffle himself. The other boy let him shove his head all the way down on his cock, lips closing around the base and his nose buried in Frank’s public hair. Frank held on tight through it, nothing left in him to give Gerard but still convulsing violently as the boy tore the pleasure from him. Gerard slipped his tongue out as far as he could given how full his mouth was, swiping the tip over Frank's soft balls even as he choked on him, every inch of his thick shaft down Gerard's throat. Frank’s hips twitched and he threw his head back again on a desperate, wrecked groan.

  


"Shit, babe, oh my fucking God, you- you gotta  fuckin' stop now okay, I can't-"

  


Realising he was the one holding him down, he released Gerard's hair and stroked a hand through it. Gerard slowly pulled back, letting Frank's softening cock slip out from between his swollen lips. He gasped desperately for air and just laid his head on Frank's thigh, looking completely exhausted. 

  


"God, you are a fucking wonder.” Frank heard himself saying, his voice soft and fucked-out. “Stay. Don't go home." Frank hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he couldn't find it in him to regret it.

  


"Go?” Gerard replied, gazing up at him with those big, brown eyes of his. “I'm not going anywhere... you'll have to make me." He snuggled against Frank’s thigh. "I want to stay with you. Please don't make me go home..."

  


Frank played with Gerard's hair and ear, tracing the shape and stroking over the lobe, slipping down along his jaw and back up to do it all again.

  


"Is 'home' where that happened to you?" He asked, gesturing towards Gerard's back with his chin. Three orgasms in quick succession apparently made him relaxed and loose-lipped. Gerard's muscles seemed to go stiff at the question, although he still let Frank tug him into his arms when Frank wriggled down and pulled Gerard up until the other boy's head was at chest level and he could get his arms around him, pressing a kiss to Gerard's forehead. Gerard pressed his naked chest against Frank's side, burying his face against him and giving a weak little nod. 

  


"Yes... it happens all the time... has for years now... and I just... I don't want to go back right now. Can I please stay with you guys for a few days? He is so fucking mad at me right now... I just know if I go back too soon he's gonna kill me this time..." He closed his eyes against Frank's chest, looking surprisingly calm despite what he’d just revealed, almost as if he felt safe with Frank’s arm around him like this. 

  


"Gee..." Frank said quietly, cupping a hand around Gerard's jaw and tipping his face up to kiss him firmly on the mouth. It made him feel sick to the stomach to hear Gerard say something so horrific like it was just fact. "Fuck that okay, you aren't going anywhere near that asshole. You're staying with me, baby."

  


He kissed Gerard again, all insistent lips and no tongue, trying to lay claim to him and promise to protect him without words, and Gerard kissed him right back, closing his eyes. How anyone could hurt this beautiful boy was beyond him. Frank stuffed down the unpleasant reminder that he'd just hurt Gerard, a lot. That was fucking different, okay.

  


When the kiss was broken, Gerard looked up at him and took a deep breath. 

  


"I will have to go back eventually,” he said. “All my stuff is there, and I'm not old enough to legally move out yet... I will be in April, but that's still a ways off you know?" It was the start of summer right now, so Gerard would be stuck with his father for quite while yet, Frank figured.

  


"You live in Newark, right?" He asked, carding his fingers through Gerard's hair. Absently he realised it wasn't terribly warm anymore - at least not after the heat between them that he had grown accustomed to - and Frank pulled the afghan from the back of the couch to cover Gerard's naked body. 

  


Gerard nodded against him. "Yeah, I live just a few blocks from that club you guys played last night."

  


"When break's up I'll have to go back to Rutgers for a while.” Frank said. “The deal is, I go to college and pretend to be a responsible young man with career prospects, my parents pay for a shitty little apartment off campus." He rested his cheek against Gerard's head, holding him a little tighter. "If that asshole fucking touches you, you're going to call me, and I'm gonna come pick you up. " It wasn't a request. Frank had a big enough bed for two, and he'd rather have Gerard there than lay in it alone. He knew Gerard couldn't stay with him for good, but he was going to dig his nails in and try and keep the other boy around for as long as he could any time their paths crossed. 

  


Like right now.

  


"How long do you think you can stay away this time?"

  


Gerard shrugged. "When I go back home, he will hit me, that's going to happen. There's no getting around that. He does it almost every day. I'm lucky when I go two days without getting my ass beat honestly..." His tone was worryingly blasé, talking about it in a perfectly normal voice like it was just what was expected. "He won't call the cops to go looking for me while I've got bruises... so he won't do anything for a while, and for now I'm free... Once I turn sixteen though I can just leave and he can't make me come back… I wish I could get him to just give me up."

  


Frank wasn't convinced Gerard's father would give up custody of his own personal whipping boy; someone with that much anger wouldn't know what to do on their own. But he wasn't about to tell Gerard that and steal his hope away. Instead, he dropped another kiss on Gerard's head. 

  


"We'll figure something out, babe."

  


Before he could get any further, there was a small commotion in the hall and the door was flung open, bouncing off the wall.

  


"Rise and shine, assholes!" Tim yelled, shimmying around the couch to yank the curtains open. The girl from last night - Sarah? Frank wasn't really paying attention - was hovering in the doorway, clearly with more tact and self preservation than Tim. "Put your dicks away and get some fuckin' clothes on, we've got places to be!"

  


Frank groaned and flipped him off, tugging the blanket around Gerard protectively.

  


"Fuck off, we've got time." Frank grumbled.

  


"Not if you have any more sex, we don't." Tim said, peering over the back of the couch. "Get the fuck up, I'm fuckin' starving."

  


"You're always fuckin' starving," Frank replied, just as his stomach rumbled loudly. Well, fuck.

  


At least Tim had waited until he didn't hear anymore obvious noises to barge in on them like this. Still, the tender moment was over now. 

  


Neil and Shaun followed behind Tim. Neil nodded at the window and the growing light. "We gotta long drive, but we want to stop and eat, if you guys have to fuck more, just do it in Hambone's lap. He won't mind. We need to get going though. Now."

  


Frank scoffed. Hambone sure as fuck  _ would _ mind. He felt Gerard sigh softly and slip out of his arms, looking almost embarrassed, but then he let the afghan fall down around his shoulders before he tossed it back over the back of the couch. He leaned over to get his clothes, not seeming to care that everyone else stared at him, so obviously it wasn’t his bruises he was embarrassed about… Maybe it was how loud they’d been? It was pretty obvious that the whole house had heard everything, but Frank had never been quiet about his sex life before and didn’t really have an embarrassed bone left in his body around his band.. 

  


Frank saw Shaun’s jaw drop slightly, and Neil literally gasped when he saw the bruises on the boy's back. "Now Frank, I know you didn't do that to him..." Neil fixed Frank with an odd look like wasn't quite sure, but Frank knew the bruises looked too old to be his fault.

  


"Leave it, man," Frank told his friend. That seriously wasn't a conversation Frank wanted to have right now, especially with people he didn't know around to overhear. 

  


The welts stood out in harsh relief now in the cold light of day, bright and angry against Gerard's alabaster skin. The hickey Frank had left on him had blossomed in the night, huge and red and blotchy where he'd sucked Gerard's blood to the surface of his skin. It made Frank want to press his lips to it, to raise more of his own marks to cover Gerard's father's. 

  


Gerard still didn’t seem so bothered by the attention, though. He met Neil’s eyes and said softly, “No. My dad did this…”

  


Neil sighed and shook his head, looking just as disgusted as Frank felt that Gerard's own father would do something like that to him. Shaun still hadn’t said anything, but that wasn’t exactly new. He’d always been the quieter one of the group.

  


Frank was surprised by how comfortable in his nudity Gerard was, but it just made Frank even more attracted to him. Frank buttoned his jeans and sat up properly, watching as Gerard gathered his clothes. He couldn't resist reaching out to touch a pale shoulder, curling his fingers around it just enough to let Gerard know he was there. The other boy carried on getting dressed, wincing a little when he pulled on his tight jeans. He sat on the couch to finish dressing, getting his shirt, socks, and shoes back on.

  


"So what's for breakfast?" Frank asked in an attempt to divert their attention. "McDonalds? Waffle House? Ooh, IHOP?"

  


He watched Shaun visibly shake himself and he looked back at them, finally opening his mouth. "Sure, IHOP. My treat for you, Gerard."

  


Gerard gave him a shy smile. "Call me Gee." 

  


Shaun chuckled a little and nodded. "Alright, Gee."

  


Frank looked between his friend and his... whatever Gerard was now. He couldn't ignore the fact that he'd definitely heard Shaun getting off to Frank choking Gerard on his dick last night, but he wasn't entirely sure what to do with that information yet. The performer in him was crowing gleefully, but the selfish part of him that wanted to keep Gerard all to himself was turning green around the edges.

  


He ignored it for now. Frank was great at ignoring things he didn't want to acknowledge and could do it for weeks if he had to. 

  


"What about me?" He asked, being purposely obnoxious. Frank hooked a finger into one of Gerard's belt loops and pulled the boy close again, pulling his knees up and resting them against the side of Gerard's lap. "What's my treat?"

  


Shaun raised an eyebrow at Frank and sighed. "You're probably broke as usual huh? I'll get yours too..." He rolled his eyes at Frank, but his eyes lingered after on Gerard’s body. Frank pressed a kiss to Gerard’s fingers.

  


Gerard got his pack of smokes out of his pocket only to find it empty, which made him groan and curse loudly. "Fuck! Anybody got a smoke? I can buy a carton if someone will get it for me. I got the money, just not the ID..." 

  


Shaun laughed and pulled a pack out of his pocket, giving Gerard three of them. "That ought to hold ya til we go to the gas station. We'll hit it right after we eat. I'll pick us up some drinks for the ride too. Somebody else can drive today." He said, looking back and forth between Gerard and Frank. 

  


Gerard put two cigarettes his pack and lit the other. He took a long draw and let the smoke out slowly towards the ceiling, looking visibly better now that he had some nicotine in his system. He got up off of the couch and Frank let him go, watching after him as he left the room without another word.

  


Frank almost followed behind Gerard, but stopped himself at the last moment. Gerard was a big boy, he didn't need a minder and Frank wasn't usually the possessive type. Just because Gerard liked to cuddle after sex didn't mean he wanted a fucking shadow. Stuffing his feet into his shoes, Frank forced himself to stay where he was, despite the itch that really made him want to follow. They'd have all day together, some alone time was probably a good idea.

  


He was glad he didn't have to try and convince the guys to get Gerard stay. One look at his bruises must have done that easily enough. He frowned a little, remembering Shaun's brash assumption - it wasn't hard to guess why he wanted to sit with them, the fucking perv wanted another live show - but Frank found it didn't bother him the way he thought it should. They'd never shared before, but they'd been friends what felt like forever, and Shaun was a good guy. His mind showed him a flash of Gerard, stuffed from both ends, and Frank had to shove his hand in his mouth to keep quiet, flopping his head back against the couch and squeezing his eyes shut. 

  


Yeah, he could definitely get behind that. Fucking literally.  

  
  



	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS:  
>  \- very dubious consent  
> \- rough sex  
> \- with a minor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O What's that you say? TWO updates in a day? NEVER. Don't shout it too loudly, or people will think you're losing it.
> 
> This one has **major** warnings for very, very rough sex with a minor and **incredibly dubious consent**. Yes, I (Sock) felt it was necessary to put it in two places. Don't say we didn't warn you! We say it every time, but the tags are there for a reason, you guys  <3

Gerard padded into the kitchen and stared around hopelessly for a moment, the unfamiliar room throwing him off. He wasn’t used to being in a stranger’s house. With narrowed eyes, he went over to the cabinets and tugged them open one by one until he found the glasses. He got one down and went to the fridge, finding it had an ice maker. He filled his glass with ice, then went to the sink to add some water, padding over to the kitchen counter and leaning against it as he lit himself a cigarette. He inhaled the addictive smoke gratefully and let it out in a long sigh, pausing to clear his head and think over the events of last night and this morning. Quite a lot had happened in such a short time, it was still nearly impossible to believe. 

He’d picked up on a subtle hint of jealousy from Frank back there, and he had to admit, he kind of liked it. He wondered if him and Shaun had ever had a thing, or if he was just feeling possessive of his little Gee after last night. Shaun had watched them and got off to it, and Gerard really hadn't minded. He wouldn't even mind being fucked by Shaun, even though he was with Frank now, unless Frank minded of course. 

Now that he thought about that he supposed maybe he wasn't really the monogamous type, it had never come up before since he'd never even had a boyfriend, let alone had sex. He decided he would leave it up to Frank, if he didn't want to share him, that was okay, but if he did want to, Gerard was totally up for it. Of course he wasn't even totally sure what they were now, did one night and morning of fucking mean they were in a relationship? He'd have to talk to Frank about that later because he honestly had no fucking clue how these things worked for normal people. He was far from normal though, he knew that.

He had known he wanted Frank to fuck him since the moment he'd laid eyes on him on that stage, and he’d known he hadn’t wanted to lose his virginity to anyone else. Gerard hadn't been entirely sure what he was doing, but he'd read some things in books that had given him ideas, and apparently that, along with his own instincts, had been enough. More than enough, if Frank’s reactions had been anything to go by, his soft moans and gasps and the way he’d looked down at Gerard, stunned, like Gerard was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. _What are you doing to me_ , Frank had even asked, and fuck, Gerard wasn’t even sure of that himself. When Frank had put it to him that way, he didn't know if he was somehow corrupting Frank, which was really an odd thought given the fact that Gerard was the virgin between the two of them. He was pretty sure Frank was fairly experienced, because he certainly handled himself like someone who knew what he was doing, and maybe he’d been imagining it, but he’d still looked at Gerard like… like he was _special_.

Gerard didn't think he was anything special at all. Quite the opposite, he thought he was lower than most people, unwanted and insignificant, and he’d hardly been able to believe it when Frank had first kissed him. Society had overlooked him and basically let him fall by the wayside. His father abused him, his mother had abandoned him, and the school did nothing to intervene in his troubles, even though really, if someone would get their head out of their ass for five minutes, it was pretty glaringly obvious that he was being abused at home. It just seemed like nobody gave a fuck about him, and so, after a while, he'd stopped giving a fuck about himself either. But then there was Frank… Frank, who made him feel attractive. Frank, who made him feel like smiling. Frank, who made him feel _safe_. It didn't matter that he'd hurt him during the act itself, because Gerard had enjoyed every second of it, and he felt like he could trust Frank not to treat him the way his father did. He liked the way Frank talked to him, the way he praised him and called him sweet names like angel, even the little gestures, like when Frank had noticed it was getting cold and had covered him with the blanket. It was so strange and pleasant having someone else think about him like that, so different to how he was used to being treated. It was such a small gesture, really, but to his neglected heart, it really meant the world.

Frank was like a drug that he'd do anything to get more of, just touching him was intoxicating. He'd just had a feeling about Frank the moment he'd laid eyes on him, like he was the only one, and it turned out Frank wanted to keep him around too? Gerard smiled to himself and wrapped his hands around the cool glass of water, pressing his sore mouth to it and sighing softly as it eased the ache. 

He was still sipping from his glass and smoking when Shaun came into the kitchen, shaking Gerard from his reverie. He put his cigarette down in the ashtray on the counter as he peered up at the older man. Aside from the two of them, it was empty, now that the living room was no longer off-limits. Gerard offered him an easy smile, finishing the whole glass in a matter of seconds. His lips were still swollen and red, and he figured they probably would be that way permanently around Frank. He probably needed to get some chapstick.

"You want a coffee?" Shaun asked, already fixing two mugs without waiting for an answer. "Sara's parents have some good shit."

He looked up at Shaun and grinned. "Hell yes I want some coffee!" He took the second mug that Shaun poured and added some cream and sugar, stirring it and slipping the spoon between his red lips, running his tongue over it absentmindedly. The act looked rather lewd even though he hadn't meant for it to, and, for a split second, he saw Shaun zone in on his tongue.

"So, you and Frank, huh?" Shaun looked up at Gerard with a lascivious smirk. "Are you guys like, a thing now? I gotta tell ya, I was surprised to hear you two still goin' at it this morning. He's usually a wham, bam, thank you ma'am kinda guy, but it sounded like he was fucking killing you in there."

Shaun's questions and comments made Gerard blush and giggle cutely, his nose wrinkling and his cheeks glowing as he stared down at the floor in embarrassment. 

"I don't know if we're a thing... I mean... God, he hurts me in all the right ways, you know? Fuck... I didn't expect losing my virginity to be like that... I definitely want to stay with him, as long as I can... but I don't know if he thinks of me as a boyfriend or whatever... you'd have to ask him that. I'm not really the commitment sort I guess... but I'll do whatever makes him happy, ya know?" 

Shaun raised both eyebrows at that. 

"You weren't _really_ a virgin though, right?" He asked, edging closer along the counter. "That was just something you told Frank to get him going, surely."

Gerard looked up at him, picking his cigarette up out of the ashtray and bringing it to his lips. He took a long puff and let the smoke out in Shaun's direction, then just nodded slowly. 

"I wasn't lying about being a virgin, no... I'm not big on lying in general. I mean, I’m fifteen, aren't most guys my age still virgins?" He shrugged and took a drink of his coffee, then chased it with another puff off his smoke. He kept his eyes on Shaun and saw the older man’s fingers clench around his mug, turning white-knuckled at that revelation. 

"I guess I'm not anymore though... not at all..." Frank had honestly plundered him in every possible way at this point and he felt completely satisfied right now. 

Shaun shrugged. "I guess I just didn't realise you were so young. I know Frankie's only nineteen but the rest of the guys are older and I just turned 32, so we're normally around older guys."

Gerard couldn’t help but notice the way Shaun was looking at him now, the hot look in his eyes making him blush and drop his gaze to the floor. Apparently Shaun liked the idea of him being so young…

Gerard would have to be blind to not pick up on Shaun's arousal, too. The other man had started to pitch a rather obvious tent at this point and the way his eyes kept roaming over him was intimidating to say the least. There was this predatory look in Shaun's smoldering gaze that made Gerard uncomfortable, but it was also fucking hot. He should have been exhausted from everything he'd done with Frank this morning, but the way Shaun was practically fucking him with his eyes was making him seriously want to go another round. 

He quietly alternated between his coffee and his smoke, thinking about how they could get away with it right now. Frank was in the next room, they were supposed to be leaving soon, and there was no way he could be quiet enough for them to be sneaky, unless Shaun was willing to choke him into silence. The thought made him quiver, unsure if he was afraid or just more aroused by it.

The fact that the guy was old enough to be his father didn't bother him in the slightest. He just nodded, putting out his spent cigarette and taking the last drink of his coffee. He tried to think about Frank, about what he would want, about his feelings, but that didn't stop him from closing the gap between him and Shaun, letting the older man's hard bulge rub against his soft stomach and he leaned up to whisper in his ear. 

"I know what you want... and I'm willing. You got a plan to make it work?" He let his hand slip down, fingertips ghosting over Sean's hard cock through the fabric of his pants.

Shaun's breath left him in a whoosh, knuckles turning white around the counter. He narrowed his eyes with a smirk and grabbed hold of Gerard's wrist instead, snatching it up so hard that it took his breath away, rough fingers sinking into soft skin brutally enough to leave bruises. Shaun held him in place as he ground his hips forward against the heel of Gerard's small palm, and his hard cock along with the pain in his wrist was almost enough to make him moan. Gerard had to fight that urge, keeping quiet and wrapping his fingers around the hard shaft through the fabric as Shaun ground against his hand. It was too big for his fingers to close around, bigger even than Frank, and the feeling of the hot pulsing flesh beneath his fingers made him wish his hand was inside Shaun’s pants instead of outside of them. 

"I'm sure I can work something out," Shaun drawled, then, apparently not wanting to waste any time, "Bend over."

Even if they hadn’t actually agreed to any kind of commitment, Gerard still didn't think Frank would take too kindly to finding his old friend balls-deep in him, and the only time he had been anything close to quiet was when he'd been swallowing Frank's cock. Frank still had the lube too, so he would probably be even fucking louder when Shaun forced his cock inside his tiny hole. He looked up at him, eyes wide. He wasn't sure now that this was such a good idea. Frank was sure to walk in on them... Plenty of people could walk in on them. They were in the _kitchen_ , it wasn't exactly a secluded room... 

"Don't you wanna... go to the bathroom or something?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, not obeying the order at all, which might have been a mistake. He'd find out soon enough. 

Shaun growled under his breath. Yeah, that was definitely a mistake...

"Did I ask for advice?" Shaun spat angrily, glaring down his nose. 

Gerard's eyes widened at Shaun's sudden change in tone, his heartbeat growing fast and panicked. He knew that tone all too well. "I... I guess you didn't..." 

Gerard started shaking, his breaths coming in shallow gasps as the much bigger man grabbed him and shoved him firmly towards the little downstairs bath, manhandling him inside and shutting the door behind them. It was thin and flimsy, and wouldn't do a thing to muffle Gerard's screams. Shaun towered over him with a horrible look in his eyes.

"Now." Shaun said dangerously. "I said. Bend. Over. Hands on the fucking counter."

Gerard really hadn't been trying to piss him off, he'd just been worried about Frank walking in... It occurred to him now that maybe if he cared so much about Frank, then he should have kept his hands to himself instead of offering himself to the older man so easily. He was scared now, beyond scared really, terrified, but strangely still turned on too. He didn’t dare to speak, he just leaned over and put his hands on the little bathroom counter, submitting to Shaun now that they were somewhere more private, desperately hoping he wouldn’t hurt him too much if he tried to just be good for him.

"That's better," Shaun said, tugging on Gerard's hips to make him bend lower, and lower, until with a final shove, he was pressed against the counter from his cheek down to his chest. Rough hands unzipped Gerard's jeans and shoved them down around his thighs, baring his round, fleshy ass. Shaun squeezed hard, and slapped him once, the flesh jiggling beneath his palm. The pain made him yelp and whimper, wishing he had some way of shutting himself up. He didn't want Frank to hear, but at least they were two rooms away as long as Frank didn't come into the kitchen, and the small bathroom was kind of sunken a little lower than the rest of the house, so maybe that would help too? He seriously hoped it would, he knew what was coming, and he was really starting to regret coming onto Shaun. Now all he could think about was trying to keep fucking quiet so Frank didn't overhear. 

"Such a nice ass." Shaun groaned to himself, wasting no time in getting his own pants open. Shaun rubbed his cock over Gerard's little asshole and pressed down on Gerard's back to arch the boy towards him. The head felt so fat against him, easily thicker than Frank’s. Leaning down, Shaun hacked and spat onto the trembling muscle, once, and Gerard instantly knew how bad he was going to hurt him.

"Already been fucked once this morning, little slut," Shaun murmured, "That's all you're fuckin' getting from me."

Gerard shuddered at being called a slut. The worst part about that name was that it was entirely accurate. He'd asked for this, and now he was just getting what he deserved. 

Shaun pressed his cock forwards hard, harder, and grunted quietly with the effort as he forced his fat head past Gerard's clenching asshole and into his impossibly tight body. Gerard tried so hard to be quiet, but a scream escaped his lips anyway. It felt like he was being cut into with a blade instead of a dick, soft skin easily giving way under the brutal force. He felt the heat of his blood rushing out to meet the hard flesh as it sank into him, Shaun brutalizing his poor little body like it didn’t matter in the slightest. He was still a little slick with Frank's cum, but as fat as Shaun's shaft was, that really wasn't anywhere near enough lube. His blood would have to do the rest, and he knew now that Shaun didn't give a shit how bad he hurt him. The older man just moaned as Gerard's tight hole enveloped him, sucking him in even as it protested his impossible size.

He wailed as Shaun forced him to take more, the thick cock sinking further into his tight body, bloody flesh wrapping snugly around it as little cries and whimpers continued to escape him. It was obvious he was trying so hard to control his volume and slowly failing, the sounds spilling from his lips growing steadily louder. 

"Please... please shut me up..." He didn't care how Shaun did it. He deserved to be choked, gagged, or hit in the mouth, whatever it took. He felt like he was betraying Frank now, but at the same time he loved the way Shaun hurt him, the way he didn't care how he felt, the way that he just held him down and took what he wanted. He needed this, but he needed Frank too, he couldn't lose him because of his twisted need for violence and self-destruction. 

Before he could make another sound, Shaun was stuffing something in Gerard's mouth, something thick and dry and heavy like a… a towel? Thankfully it seemed clean, but Gerard winced when he shoved it further in, then let out a small, muffled moan when Shaun’s fingers followed it into the back of his throat, shoving it deeper and choking him on it. It made him gag, but Gerard closed his mouth around it, biting down on the fabric and keeping it there. 

"Drop it and see what happens to you." The threat was obvious in Shaun’s voice and it made Gerard shiver beneath the older man, and all at once he was afraid and curious. He almost wanted to spit it out just to see what he would do, but he thought better of that for the moment - the pain he was in right now was certainly more than enough. 

Gerard whimpered softly, the sound successfully muffled by the towel in his mouth, as Shaun dug his fingers viciously into the bruises already left on his hip by Frank. He wailed when Shaun used his grip on him to yank him back on his thick cock, making him take every single inch until his balls were pressed against his ass, and it was so intensely painful that it completely took him over. His fingernails clawed uselessly at the slick countertop beneath him, his back arching and his cock hard beneath him, pinched painfully beneath his own weight. 

Shaun got hold of a fistful of red hair, pulling hard and yanking the young boy back onto his cock as he pulled out and rammed back inside. He twisted it to make it hurt as much as possible before he snatched his head back, every motion meant to hurt him. It wasn't at all like Frank, it wasn't a gentle tug or a hint of pain, it was unrelenting brutality, and Gerard knew he should want to escape, he should be horrified by what was happening to him, but the fear and pain were like drugs for him. Instead of wanting to get away, he wanted more. The muffled sounds that escaped him when Shaun pulled back and slammed back into his abused body sounded more pleasured than they had any right to. He was arching his back and quivering, his whole body responding to the violence eagerly and begging for more even as Shaun spilled more of his blood, using his fat cock like a weapon against the abused boy. 

"Fuck," Shaun growled. He jerked his fingers in Gerard's hair, and Gerard let a particularly loud cry escape his throat when some of the strands came loose between his fingers. "Wanton little whore. Gonna tear you a-fuckin'-part and you're gonna fucking love it."

God, the way Shaun called him a whore and handled him so violently had his cock harder than he'd ever been before. Even with the makeshift gag, Gerard was making a ton of noise. Anyone wandering into the kitchen would be able to hear exactly what was going on, and when Gerard’s eyes slipped open he saw the other man in the mirror, Shaun's mouth twisted in a dark grin as he continued to pound Gerard's shaking body. He felt his blood slicking the way smooth now, the sharp pain settling into a more dull throb, and although it was still agony, it was tolerable enough that the big man’s fat cock rolling against his prostate was giving him enough pleasure to distract him from it.

Shaun fucked him hard and fast, every thrust merciless and powerful. He didn't take his time, he wasn't gentle or slow, every slam forward of his powerful hips was meant to give him as much friction as possible, and to hurt the boy beneath him as much as he could. Gerard was living for it, rhythmic little moans escaping him, no matter how much he tried to suppress it. 

Now that the slide was easier, Shaun released his bruised hip to wrap his fingers around Gerard's throat instead. Gerard was so grateful when those powerful fingers wrapped around his slender throat and silenced him, that he offered no resistance as Shaun gripped tightly and yanked him back into every thrust by his neck, digging his fingers hard into Gerard’s Adam’s apple and pressing on either side of his windpipe until he cut off his air. Shaun had him pulled upright enough now that his cock was slapping hard against the counter with every thrust, and the harder he choked him, the more intense it was. 

"That's it, slut," Shaun ground out from between his teeth, "Fuckin' take it."

Gerard wasn't making a sound now, not even the gasp of his breath to tell Shaun he was still with him, but Shaun had to be able to see Gerard's blissed-out expression in the mirror, like there was nowhere he'd rather be than bleeding all over Shaun's cock with his fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. He was like a rag doll, there only for Shaun's pleasure. He could feel the end rushing towards him like a freight train and in the end, it was too much for him, and he came less than a minute after Shaun's fingers had first bit into his throat. The muffled little whimpers died in his strangled throat, his cock twitching against the counter as he came. There was no cum left in him to spill, but that didn't make the orgasm any less intense. It was probably the most powerful one he'd had yet, and his whole body was shaken by it, tight inner muscles clamping down so hard and spasming around Shaun's cock that the pain of it nearly made him black out. His lungs were quivering from the lack of air, his whole body shaking and covered in sweat. 

"Fuuuck," Shaun growled, low and deep, slamming his cock over and over into Gerard's convulsing, orgasm-soft body, "You really are a fuckin' whore for this. Does Frank know how fucking sick in the head you are?" 

The way Shaun talked to him and used him made him feel complete. He knew it was sick, he knew how fucked up he was, and he didn't want to be. He wished he could be more normal, but he wasn't, and he was loving every minute of this brutal fucking. He wouldn't have asked him to let up or go easier, even if he had been able to speak. Gerard caught sight of himself in the mirror, the powerful hand around his throat, and the pained look in his eyes, and he just felt like it was the perfect picture, his soft pale body such a striking contrast against the older man's much darker skin and masculine muscles. 

Shaun groaned again, tipping his head back as he buried his cock as deep as he could one last time and came against Gerard's prostate, stuffing the tiny, chubby little boy barely half his age full of hot come. He panted for breath when it was over, his hold automatically relaxed as he came down slowly with his cock still sheathed inside Gerard's ass. Gerard was left panting through his nose, gasping for every little shallow breath. He still moaned softly, the sounds very quiet and muffled by the makeshift gag still in his mouth.His throat was sore from being choked so hard, his ass throbbing around the thick cock that was slowly going soft inside of him now that his tight body had been pumped full of the older man's cum. 

"Frank's never gonna be able to give you what you really want, you know." He told Gerard between long gasps for breath. "He's too soft."

Shaun had got inside his head, telling him everything he wanted to hear and everything he didn't. He knew he was probably right about Frank. He knew Frank would try his best, because from what they’d done last night, Frank had it in him to be pretty messed up, but Gerard was quickly realizing there was no way Frank would be able to fuck him like Shaun could. What if he scared Frank off with how twisted he was? That was the last thing he wanted, but at the same time he doubted he could get fucked by both men for too long before jealousy would become a serious problem and he would have to choose. Fuck, he really didn't want to choose. He wanted to be fucked by both of them at once, to have them both stuff him full with their cocks and hurt him with their hands. He could just imagine how intense that would be... 

Shaun dug his nails hard into the bruises on his abused hips, and Gerard let out a muffled cry, followed by a low whine. 

"You need me." Shaun told Gerard's red-faced reflection. "I'll fucking ruin you."

He knew Shaun was going to make true on that promise, he already had in a way, and there was no way he would ever tell him no. He would take every brutal fucking and be grateful for it, he just hoped he could hang onto Frank at the same time. 

Shaun slapped Gerard's ass brutally again, and Gerard took it with nothing but a small, strangled cry, still struggling to catch his breath. Shaun’s reflection watched the flesh shake and probably turn a bright, angry red, then he pulled his cock free, leaving Gerard’s body throbbing as his tight muscles struggled to close his abused hole back up, the stretched ring quivering as blood and come leaked down his legs. 

"Look what you did to my dick, whore.” Shaun hissed at him. “Fucking clean me up."

He could see the blood on Shaun's cock in the reflection in the mirror, his words making him feel weak and defeated somehow. He took the command as permission and spit the hand towel out into the sink, his mouth left sore and dry now. The pale boy pushed off the counter, standing back up again on legs that immediately tried to give beneath him. He braced himself and turned around, his back against the counter and slid down onto his knees.

Gerard looked up at Shaun, his eyes full of pain, exhaustion, and fear as he leaned up and sucked his bloody cock into his mouth, running his tongue over him and giving a soft whine at the taste of his own blood and bitter cum. It was the second time this morning he'd done this, but this time was different, darker and more painful somehow. With Frank, the taste of his blood mixed with the other boy’s cum had been so perfect, like those two flavors were a wonderful match made in hell, but with Shaun... With Shaun, Gerard felt like he had gotten himself into deep water way over his head and he was sinking. 

"Yeah, that's right. So fuckin' desperate for a dick down your throat you'll suck your own fucking blood." Shaun hissed again through his teeth. His grip on Gerard’s hair got violent, twisting it up in his hand until it was pulled painfully against his scalp. He pushed his cock in as far as it would go, forcing Gerard down until his nose was stuffed in his pubic hair. Shaun's cock was starting to soften but it was still engorged enough, and big enough, to sink into Gerard's throat like this, and he choked softly on the thick head. He obediently sucked for all he was worth, running his tongue over every inch of it as Shaun ground into his face and not stopping until Shaun finally wrenched him off and shoved him hard enough to make him fall on his sore ass with his back against the counter. 

"Disgusting fucking whore," Shaun spat. "Clean yourself up." He ordered, tucking his dick away and straightening his clothes in the mirror. "Breathe a word of this to Frank and you'll fuckin' regret it."

The way he called him disgusting and ordered him around, especially coupled with the way he threatened him about Frank made Gerard feel violated and insecure, and he was relieved when Shaun only spared him one last lingering glance before he left, closing the door behind him.

Gerard let out a long shaking breath that he didn't even realize he'd been holding in. He was terrified of Shaun, he realized that now, he was maybe even more afraid of him than he was of his own father, despite how horrible that man had been to him his whole life. There was something infinitely worse about Shaun, something so much darker. He could honestly imagine Shaun killing him if he told Frank anything. 

He got up slowly and turned to lean against the counter for support. His whole body was shaking as he ran his fingers through his hair. He stepped out of his pants and shoes, kicking them aside, then went to the bathroom door and locked it, not wanting anyone to come in while he was like this, shaking and covered in blood. 

He took off his socks and his shirt, putting them with his pants and grabbing the hand towel out of the sink. He got in the shower and turned on the hot water, just rinsing himself off and using the towel for a rag. He used some soap to wash off after just letting the water run over him for a minute. He felt so dirty, he didn't even know why. Everything hurt, he was so sore, and so tired. He felt disgusted with himself and sorry for what he'd done,. He felt sick to his stomach and so very low right now, he'd enjoyed what had just happened, so what was wrong with him? He'd come onto Shaun, this was his fault, he'd even gotten off from it, so it wasn't like it was okay for him to feel sorry for himself now. 

Gerard tried to shake himself out of the general sadness that had set in on him now, but it was no use. He had let stupid urges cloud his judgement, and he felt like he'd betrayed Frank in the worst possible way, but now that Shaun had fucked him, there was no way in hell the older man would give up the hold he had on him. He was just fucked, there was no way around it. It was all his fault, like pretty much everything was, and he would just have to fucking cope. 

He turned off the shower and got out, not wanting to spend too long in there and make people come looking for him. He dried off and got dressed again, using the wet towel to clean his blood up where it had smeared against the counter and on the floor. He washed the towel out in the sink and hung it on the towel rack to dry, all traces of his blood now disappeared down the drains, though he was sure he was still bleeding. 

The boy looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his clothes and trying to make sure he looked alright, but all he could see when he looked into his own eyes was a little whore who deserved all the pain in the world and he had to look away, tears in his eyes that finally spilled down his cheeks. He leaned against the counter and finally just let himself cry, letting out all the pain inside of him. He only cried for a couple of minutes before he forced himself to dry the tears, cooling his face with some cold water from the sink before he finally left the bathroom, going back to the kitchen and numbly poured himself another cup of the now cold coffee. He took a long drink from it, feeling empty and so fucking alone right now. He just wanted to curl up and die somewhere. 

He lit a cigarette for comfort and took a long draw, letting the smoke out thoughtfully as the caffeine and nicotine tried to pick him up out of the hole he'd fallen into. Why had he done something so stupid? His hands shook as he smoked, just trying to sort his mind out and telling himself to stop being a pathetic little bitch.


	7. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit of fluff with some breathing room.

Gerard had been gone for a lot longer than it normally took someone to take a piss and make a cup of coffee. Frank didn't want to be that guy, but he was starting to get twitchy. What if Gerard had slipped out the back and ended up back with his father? Frank would never be able to forgive himself. How would he ever even find out what happened to Gerard? He didn't even know the kid's last name. 

It was unlikely - Gerard had seemed so desperate to stick around earlier, had seemed more than receptive to Frank's affection - but Frank couldn't help that anxious little murmur in the back of his mind. He twisted his fingers together, absently drawing tattoo designs over his skin and chewing on his lip.

He really, really didn’t want Gerard to disappear. He couldn’t stop thinking about the night before, about the way Gerard had laughed, totally unselfconsciously, so different to the way he’d been holding himself the entire time. When Gerard laughed, it was like all the negativity and sadness he carried with him disappeared, just for a moment. It made Frank want to make him laugh over and over again, just to watch the way it took control of Gerard’s face and made him _feel_. And sharing a cigarette, Jesus, how had that become so fucking _erotic_? He’d been watching carefully for any sign of a prank - because Frank was the king of pranks, okay, and if it was him, offering a drag would be _exactly_ how he’d start something - he’d leaned in, eyes fixed on Gerard’s for any sign of trickery, but there had been nothing but honesty and heat in Gerard’s eyes the entire time. It was so vivid in Frank’s memory, the tip had been slightly damp, and up close he’d been able to see the flecks in Gerard’s eyes. All they’d been doing was sharing a cigarette; he’d shared cigarettes before, hiding from the teachers in the school bathrooms, then later, splitting the last one in the pack between three starving musicians, but it hadn’t been like that before, that tense, that charged.

Frank remembered meeting Gerard’s eyes, bright and glittering and gorgeous, and feeling something kick in his stomach. Gerard's mouth had been shining in the low light, his breath shaking and his eyes black as night, and God, he was fucking beautiful… Fuck. He was so fucking fucked.

He waited as long as he could, waited while the others poured early morning drinks and made small talk, waited while the girls went upstairs to get dressed, waited after Shaun flopped down on the couch next to him and lit up a cigarette. But eventually he couldn't take the radio silence any longer and got up, wandering out into the hall.

"Gee?" He called out, finding the kitchen empty. "Hey, Gerard?"

There was another door down a couple of steps which looked like a pantry, and another door leading out into the garden. Maybe Gerard had gone out for some air?

Frank tried the handle, but it was locked. Not outside, unless someone had accidentally locked the door behind him and he'd gotten himself stuck. That would certainly explain why he'd been gone so long, but not why he hadn't bothered to knock or shout out to anyone. Gerard was kind of a weird kid, though. 

Figuring he had nothing to lose, Frank unlocked the door and peered outside into the little yard. 

"Babe?" He called, a little louder, trying to project his voice. "You out here?"

Just around the corner, Gerard was leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette. He smiled at Frank, his face a little red and swollen, which, Frank could only assume, was thanks to the rough treatment the other boy had been through last night and this morning. 

"Hey," Frank grinned, his voice fond. "There you are." 

"Hey Frankie…” Gerard paused to draw on his cigarette, scuffing his toes against the ground. “Sorry, I… I came outside for a smoke, I needed some air." 

The air was cold and biting, and he rubbed his arms to warm them. Gerard’s arms were bare too, and the cold morning air had to be cutting into his skin. It sure did wake Frank up, though. 

"The guys are getting ready to go. Shaun wants to leave now if we want to stop for food so we can make good time to the venue."

He stepped up behind Gerard and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, resting his cheek on the top of Gerard's head.

"You're still coming, right?" Frank asked, hoping against hope that Gerard hadn't suddenly changed his mind.

Thankfully, Gerard leaned back against him and smiled, putting his chilled hand on Frank's warm arm and taking a deep breath. "Of course I'm still coming. I really don't want to go home. I won't be going anytime soon if I can help it!"

"Good." Frank smiled, relieved, and tipped Gerard's face up with his fingertips so he could kiss him. Gerard kissed him back gingerly, his mouth was still swollen and red, but so soft and pliant under Frank's that he couldn't resist nipping Gerard's bottom lip playfully, just not enough to really hurt. The other boy gave a little moan and wrapped his arms around him, just clinging to him and enjoying their closeness. 

Gerard's cigarette was almost down to the filter, but Frank didn't really want to go back inside just yet. He knew when they did it would be time to leave, and he wasn't in a hurry to give up the time they had spent together here. It would be different in the van with the guys. It was peaceful just standing together, watching the world go by, almost romantic in its closeness. Gerard was soft in all the right places but still small enough to fit in the circle of his arms. Frank was reluctant to commit so soon, but he couldn't deny that he could so easily have strong feelings for this beautiful boy he'd stumbled upon last night.

Gerard seemed in no hurry to leave either, dropping his cigarette and stamping it out, then immediately lit the last of the three Shaun had given him. He smiled at Frank and held out the smoke to him, offering him a puff. The cold morning air turned their breath to fog and he leaned close to Frank, sharing the warmth of his body. 

Frank took the proffered drag, blowing the smoke over his shoulder and leaning back in to kiss Gerard on the mouth. Gerard kissed him back a little more fiercely this time, some of the fire seemingly returning to him, and Frank felt like he couldn't get enough, he just wanted to kiss Gerard until they were both sore and breathless with it.

Frank sighed contentedly.

"You know, Gee," he said, feeling suddenly brave. "I think I kind of... Like you... A lot."

Gerard's cheeks flushed, though it was hard to tell since they were already pink and splotchy from the cold. He smiled at him and took both of Frank's hands in his, squeezing them gently, and nodding. "I know I like you a lot... like, more than anyone I've ever met... and I... I'm sorry if I fuck things up... Frank... I fuck everything up. Please don't let me run you off... I know I've got problems, but I think I really need you..." 

There was a desperate pleading look in his eyes, unshed tears sparkling behind them, and Frank's heart broke a little at Gerard's tone of voice and the way his eyes shone, damp and desperate as he clutched at Frank's fingers. He didn't know if he was ready to be Gerard's rock or like, fucking sponsor or something, but Frank did know he wasn't going to leave Gerard hanging. He already cared too much to do that. 

Instead of voicing his insecurities, Frank pulled Gerard's hands up with his own and cupped Gerard's cheeks as best he could with their linked hands. The kiss was firm and thorough this time, Frank easily taking control of it and exploring Gerard's mouth before it ended. 

"I'm not going anywhere, babe," Frank promised, looking into Gerard's tear-filled eyes. "I've got you."

Gerard’s eyes still sparkled, but his expression became infinitely more happy now, his eyes seeming to light up a little. He flung his arms around Frank and hugged him close, burying his cold face in the collar of Frank's jacket. "Thank you... that's all I needed to hear."

Frank hugged him back tightly, forgetting the extent of Gerard's injuries in the heat of the moment. 

"Whatever you want," he assured Gerard, caressing the base of Gerard's skull, then again, "Whatever you want."

The back door swung open behind them, and Neil's head poked out of the gap.

"Come on assholes," he said, "Stop canoodling and get in the van if you want food or Shaun says he's gonna come put you in the van himself."

Frank felt Gerard sigh and looked down at him, following his gaze for a moment before he understood. At some point they'd gotten so wrapped up in each other that they'd just dropped the last cigarette on the ground and let it burn down to nothing at their feet. _Oops_.

Still, Gerard smiled at him, and rolled his eyes at Neil's interruption. "We better go... plus, I gotta get more smokes. I'll lose my fuckin' mind if I don't have more by the time we're done eating..." Frank raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. Gerard had a pretty bad habit for a teenager who couldn't even buy the damned things.


	8. And I Said What About Breakfast At IHOP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry about the title! lol))
> 
> It is breakfast.... at IHOP....

Gerard followed as Frank led the way around the house to the van, and climbed in when he opened the back door, finding Shaun waiting on the other side of the seat for him. 

He didn't look the older man in the eye, keeping his head down as he slid in next to him, wincing slightly the second his weight was resting on his sore ass, but he endured it without making a sound, even though there were several that wanted to escape him right that moment. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh before he,had to scoot over, his thigh pressed against Shaun's so that Frank could fit in beside him.

Apparently Hammy would be driving for now, as he was settled in the driver’s seat.

Shaun grinned down at Gerard, winking while Frank's back was turned. The smug look on his face made it clear that he'd had a great time this morning and he was looking forward to the long time they had on the road.

Frank slid his arm around Gerard's shoulder as soon as the door was closed behind him, waving and shouting his thanks to the girl. Hambone turned over the ignition with Neil riding shotgun, and Tim squeezed in the back with their gear.

Gerard snuggled up to Frank’s side, putting his head down on the older boy’s shoulder and nuzzling into his collarbone. He felt safe in Frank’s arms, even with Shaun less than a foot away from him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sharp scent of Frank’s sweat and the lingering odor of sex and cigarettes. He put one hand timidly against Frank’s side, the other in his lap and just let himself rest for the ride. It passed in an uneventful companionable silence, Gerard letting the motion of the van and the warmth of Frank against him soothe away his nerves.

Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into an IHOP parking lot and piling out of the van. Gerard followed them easily into the diner, letting Frank tug him along, happy to be getting something to eat, he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday... unless you counted cum, and he was pretty sure that really didn't count as a meal, despite the protein content... He tried to shake such ideas and images out of his head, but as they all squashed into a booth he swiftly found himself sandwiched between Frank and Shaun again, which made that pretty much impossible.

"Hi," Shaun said simply, quietly. Outwardly it sounded innocent enough, but to Gerard, his eyes said otherwise.

Gerard blushed and hung his head, nervously tucking some hair behind his ear. Sure, to everyone else it would seem innocent, but that wolfish look in his eyes made Gerard have to swallow a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. His eyelids fluttered a bit, his tongue nervously running over his lips as he grabbed a menu and fixed his gaze on it to avoid looking at either of his lovers. Fuck, this was awkward. He had to laugh at the irony as the first thing on the menu was sandwiches. 

He quickly stifled the laughter, hoping no one had really noticed, and cleared his throat, putting a finger on the menu as if he were really deep in thought about what he might order. "I want everything... like pancakes, sausage, eggs, and stuff... they got a big meal with everything right?" He looked up at Shaun with an innocent look in his eyes, but underneath that look was perhaps the slight hint that he would pay him later for the food, even though he was desperately trying to avoid the thoughts that kept slipping into his head. The primary thing on his mind right now was if Frank and Shaun would both get a hold of him at once, and he wasn't sure whether he was looking forward to it or terrified of it.

"You're not a cheap date, are you," Shaun teased, flipping through the menu himself.

Gerard rolled his eyes and put down his menu. With the things he had let Shaun do to him, there was no way he would settle for being a cheap date. Hell, he honestly felt like Shaun had already gotten his money's worth out of him.

Shaun glanced across Gerard at Frank. "What about you, Frank? You gonna try and wipe me out too?" 

Frank laughed easily, not even bothering to open his menu, as if he knew his order already. "Hey man, at least you've got a real fuckin' job." 

Frank dropped a hand to Gerard's thigh under the table while, on Gerard’s other side, Shaun was doing the same thing. Except while Frank's hand was keeping things innocent, Shaun's fingers were settling much higher up. 

Gerard’s eyes grew wide as both men reached for his thighs at the same time, his cheeks going pink as his breathing quickened a little. He had a very strong urge to just kind of sink down on the bench and slide under the table like a lifeless noodle, but that would probably not be considered 'normal'. 

He cleared his throat again, Frank's fingertips roaming along one plump thigh while Shaun's hand slid slowly higher, rough fingers ghosting over and then roughly grabbing his crotch through his tight jeans. He had to lower his head and bite his bottom lip to keep from making a sound. 

Shaun squeezed him more roughly, clearly wanting to see if Gerard had it in him to keep quiet now there was a very real risk of Frank overhearing. Gerard had to stifle a small cry that tried to rise from his throat when the older man dug his fingers first into his crotch then his plump little thigh, managing to disguise it as a sudden cough, which hopefully surprised no-one given how much he smoked. 

He had to endure this until the server came over, and Shaun finally moved his hand, ordering for himself and Gerard and adding a pot of coffee. 

Frank smiled up at their server when it was his turn. 

"Morning! Gluten free blueberry stack for me, please, and a lemonade. Thank you." He looked happy, maybe from the show last night or, more likely, the copious amounts of sex they’d had this morning. Once he had placed his order, Frank leaned over and pulled him into a rough, lustful kiss. Gerard let himself moan at that, flicking his tongue out against Frank's lips and inviting him to deepen the kiss, slipping one arm around Frank's chest and scooting a little closer to him as he got lost in that mouth again, completely forgetting about Shaun for the moment. He felt Frank start a little in surprise at his tongue, but the other boy met it eagerly with his own, making a tiny, pleased sound in the back of his throat. He tasted perfect, all smoke and heat, and he couldn't even bring himself to care that they hadn't brushed their teeth yet. If anything, that made it even sexier, that Frank wanted to make out with him regardless.

Gerard sucked on his tongue when he offered it, their kiss rough and passionate, all tongues and lips, though for once they both kept their teeth mostly out of it. When Frank finally pulled away he was left gasping and staring into his eyes, the lust already building between them again. Gerard was starting to feel like he had some kind of fever now, since Frank had first touched him it was like he wanted nothing but to fuck with every waking moment, and honestly if they hadn't been in a place where they would get arrested, his hands probably would've already been down the front of Frank's pants. 

Gerard brought a hand up to rest fingers on his swollen lips which were growing more sore the longer things went on between him and Frank.... and Shaun.

Frank slipped an arm around his waist, tugging him closer in the booth until he was practically in Frank's lap so he shifted his hips sideways, propping one leg across Frank's legs as he leaned into him. 

"Hey, baby," Frank said with a grin, and blew a few wayward strands of hair out of his face.

That little puff of air across his face and the way Frank's lips puckered when he did it, followed by that sexy way he said those two words made Gerard quiver, his pants suddenly very tight. He brought both hands up to rest on either side of his own face, and ran his palms down over his cheeks and along his sweaty neck dramatically. He then let one hand drop to his side, the other dipping down to the collar of his own shirt where fingers hooked into the fabric and tugged it down to expose his collarbone to Frank as he leaned his head to the side and gave a quivering little moan. 

"Fuck... keep it up and you're gonna have to take me to the van... my fuckin' pancakes will get cold..." Frank groaned quietly and stole another quick, chaste kiss. "You're so fuckin sexy, how are you so fuckin sexy?"

Gerard leaned his head against Frank’s shoulder and licked his neck, letting his tongue trail up to his ear and around the edge of it. "I don't know... just chemistry I guess?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep it in your pants and save it for the van." Neil interrupted, his voice like ice water over Gerard's tingling nerves. 

Frank shot Neil a middle finger and made no move to shift away from him. 

He put an arm around Frank's chest and just held onto him, letting his eyes close and sighing softly. Neil was right really, they couldn't get too carried away in here, so he tried to tone it down a little by just clinging to Frank and keeping his tongue in his mouth. 

Gerard liked being in the other boy’s lap like this. It felt close and familiar even without the kisses. He wondered how Shaun felt about it, finding it kind of amusing to be ignoring him entirely while he was all over Frank. There was only so much emotion the older man could even display about it when he was in front of the other guys like this, and Gerard did notice he hadn't said a word.

Before long, their food arrived, and Gerard sighed a little and shifted his leg off of Frank's lap, reluctantly letting go of him and sitting up straight. He still stayed close to him though, not really scooting over at all, keeping their thighs touching as he covered his buttered pancakes with syrup.

He got his fork and knife and cut off a big bite, just eating it quietly and giving Frank a sideways glance while he ate. Frank met his eyes with a wink as he chewed. He cut off a chunk of his pancakes and held his fork out to Gerard with a grin.

There was a scoff from across the table but Gerard wasn't fast enough to see who it was. He didn't really care anyway, and took the bite that Frank offered him, savoring the flavor for a minute. It really was quite good even though it was gluten free. He would have offered him some back, but his had gluten, so he decided not to.

"Gross." Said Tim, but his voice was amused. Frank stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

"Don't be a jealous puss!" Frank teased good-naturedly, and the rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, just six hungry guys demolishing stacks of warm pancakes piled high with fruit and meat. 

Gerard watched as Frank used his fingers to mop up the last of the syrup and blueberry sauce , going to lick them himself before he shot Gerard a cheeky grin and lifted his fingers to Gerard's mouth, waggling them lightly.

Gerard swallowed his own mouthful of sausage and gave Frank a cheeky little grin. "Why Mister Iero, what on earth are you suggesting? You know I'm not that kind of girl...." 

Frank laughed but the sound died in his throat when Gerard leaned forward and flicked his tongue out against Frank's fingers, giving a soft little moan before he sucked them into his mouth all at once.

"Oh really?" Frank said eventually in an over exaggerated fifties gangster accent, Because it sure looks like you're exactly that kinda girl, baby doll." He held Gerard's shining gaze as he pressed his fingers down on Gerard's tongue gently, not enough to choke or do any damage, just feeling the give in the delicate muscle.

Gerard smirked around his fingers, loving the way he did that accent. He flicked his tongue against them, licking his skin clean and swallowing the syrup and blueberry sauce. It really was quite tasty and he found himself distracted by the flavor. They were being pretty silly right now, even though they were all over each other, and it warmed his insides.

He eventually pulled back, letting Frank's fingers slip out of his mouth, now glistening with his spit. He tossed his head back a little bit and rolled his eyes in Shaun's direction, giving him a teasing little smirk when he found the other man’s eyes on him before he leaned back into Frank and captured his mouth with his own, kissing him hotly and sucking on his bottom lip. 

Gerard heard a little growl from behind him, just barely loud enough to make it to his ears, and it made him shiver. He maybe kinda liked the idea of Shaun being mad at him, he didn't know why. It was probably borderline suicidal for him to be taunting the older man like this, but fuck if it wasn't hot to think about him taking all that anger out on him later. It would be a while before Shaun could get him alone again, so he'd have plenty of time to let it build up, and that was just as scary as it was arousing.

He sucked on Frank's tongue, moaning into his mouth and running his tongue against it, enjoying the shared sweet tastes between them and letting him feel the slight pinch of his teeth. Frank met him with equal fervor, slipping his tongue into Gerard's mouth to chase the sweet, fruity taste. The other boy sighed softly into the kiss, drawing it out for a few moments longer before he released Gerard's lips.

"Save that thought for the van, babe." Frank said, pecking Gerard on the mouth one more time and whispering in his ear. "Promise I'll make it worth your while." 

Gerard looked back at Shaun, then back to Frank as he pecked him gently on the lips again. "You promise?... I hate having to wait you know?" 

He still had a piece of bacon left and some eggs, so he finished them off right quick and washed it all down with some coffee, then finally untangled himself from Frank and looked over at Shaun. 

"So, store now? I'm completely out of cigarettes and I really need one..." The urge was always so strong right after he ate. He looked back to Frank. "How about you Frankie? Need a smoke?"

"Fuck yeah I do," Frank agreed quickly, pushing his plate away and watching as their server cleared their empty places and left them with the check. Frank didn't linger himself, reminding Gerard breakfast was on Shaun today, and just tugged him out of the booth, through the diner and outside into the cold, leaving no room for argument.

Outside, Gerard let Frank drag him right on across the parking lot to the convenience store with a hand around his wrist. He thought they were going to get smokes, but Frank took him down the side of the building instead of in the door and wasted no time pushing Gerard up against the wall. Frank’s lips collided with Gerard's quite forcefully as he ran his hands over him, touching everywhere he could reach, and shoved his tongue right down his throat. 

It was so sudden and so forceful that Gerard almost choked on it. He managed not to though, instead offering Frank a series of needy little moans and sucking feverishly on his thick tongue, running his own against it and letting his hands slide right down the front of Frank's pants, finding his cock and stroking it while he rubbed his belly with the other hand.

"Shit," Frank gasped, "Couldn't wait to get you out of there. So fuckin' hot you drive me crazy." 

Frank made no move to give Gerard any relief of his own as they made out, instead his hands continued their journey up over Gerard's hips back, and shoulders then back down again. Frank shifted his kisses along Gerard's jaw and down his throat, soothing the poor stretch of flesh that had been abused so much recently with his mouth and tongue. Frank’s hot mouth pinched its way along his soft neck until he nosed all the way up under his earlobe, and Gerard could feel his dick growing hard and hot within his fist.

Gerard pulled his hand back, licking it all over and getting his palm and fingers nice and wet before he slid it back down the front of Frank's pants, slipping beneath the snug fabric of his underwear and stroking him fast and hard with his wet hand. He felt the older boy buck into his hand appreciatively and groan around the skin in his mouth.

He loved the way Frank licked and sucked at his neck, the little soothing kisses on the sore skin followed by a few new little hickies in places his mouth hadn't found before. Every minute of it was driving him crazy, little moans escaping from between his lips as he leaned his head back against the hard concrete wall.

"Fuck... take me behind the building... please?" Since they were just along the side, people could easily see them from the parking lot, but if they went behind it, there was nothing back there but a fence and some trees. "Get me up against the wall? Pleeease?" He whined at him, jerking his dick a little harder and running his thumb roughly over the smooth head. "You know you want to..."

Frank groaned loudly into Gerard's neck. God, this boy was so fucking needy, Frank loved it. "Fuck babe, I know I said save it for the van but you're fuckin' irresistible." 

He led Gerard around the back and eased him face-first into the brickwork. Frank immediately got his jeans open and shoved down his thighs, dropping to his knees and spreading Gerard's cheeks with both hands. 

His hole had to be red raw… he’d tried cleaning up earlier but he hadn’t been able to see what he was doing in the tiny bathroom, and he was still so fucking sore. Frank pressed a few kisses to Gerard’s skin, and Gerard heard fabric rustle and the snick of a cap before one of Frank’s hands settled on his hip and his fingers slipped over his aching entrance. They slid inside his abused body without any preamble, and Gerard gave a little cry at the sudden, sharp pain. Shaun had really done a number on him - he hadn't realized just how much until Frank spread him back open. He trembled, his body seeming to melt against the concrete wall as he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. 

It hurt, but it didn't take the edge off of how bad he wanted Frank to fuck him right now. He felt guilty about the fact that Shaun had taken him since the last time he'd been with Frank, and he wanted to make up for that, he wanted Frank to fill him up with his cum again and claim him properly. He felt like he really belonged to Frank, and he needed him to prove that right now.

Gerard arched towards him, his tight muscles clenching around Frank’s fingers and begging for more, but the other boy still took his time stretching and prepping him, and Gerard had to groan. It was more pained than it had been the night before but there was still obvious pleasure in the sounds Frank drew from him. Gerard’s hips twitched and shifted as he tried to get used to having to support all of his weight while this was happening. 

"Fuck babe,” Frank groaned, “So good for me. So fucking good for me."

Frank paused, adding lube until Gerard felt it dripping down between his legs, cold and slick, before he finally replaced his fingers with the thick head of his cock and began to push in. Gerard screamed, digging his fingers into the unyielding wall he was shoved up against. He clawed at it so hard that the rough surface scraped up his fingertips and knuckles, squirming in front of Frank and giving little whimpers between his pained cries. If anyone was looking for them, he was being loud enough for them to easily be found. 

His body eagerly swallowed up Frank’s cock though, one little experimental thrust bringing another scream from him. His voice cracked, and he trailed off into a long shrill whine that had a slight growl at the end. He was aware that he sounded more like he was suffering than enjoying this, and truthfully it hurt like fucking hell. He was enjoying it all the same though, even if he didn't sound like he was. He felt Frank falter, pausing long enough that Gerard thought he might try and stop, so he gave his hips a little rough thrust backwards, making Frank slip a little deeper into him. 

"Come on baby…” He said, his voice pleased, ragged, and wanting. “S’that all you got?" 

Frank gasped as he forced himself back onto the other boy’s cock, then his fingers dug into Gerard's hips until, finally, he started to move. 

The pleasure was a little harder to find through the pain this time, but once Frank settled into a nice steady rhythm, his thick cock rolling over Gerard’s prostate with every thrust, the more pained cries finally gave way to deep little pleasured moans and softer, more pleased screams. 

He had to stop himself from clawing at the wall because his hands were getting scraped and bloody. His hard cock was bumping against the rough bricks too, which was too painful for even him to enjoy, so he pushed his hips back, leaning further forward. The new position seem to make Frank's job a little easier, his shaft sliding deeper now into Gerard’s tight body. The pain was still so intense, but he was now thoroughly enjoying their quick, public fuck. 

Gerard slipped one bloody hand beneath himself, the other still braced against the wall, and took hold of his aching dick, stroking himself hard and fast along with Frank's rough rhythm. "Fuck... Frank... just a little more... so close!" 

"Fuck babe,” Frank groaned, apparently right there with him now. “G’nna come inside you, fill you up... Come on, come on..."

Gerard braced his hips against Frank's thrusts, jerking himself hard and panting in between the little pleasured noises that continuously escaped him. He didn't try to hold back, letting his orgasm come over him swiftly, giving a pronounced cry of pleasure when he came, his inner muscles clamping down so hard around Frank that he thought he might pass out from the sudden wave of pain that came with it. He heard Frank moan as he lost it, and his pleasured little screams grew a bit more pleading, deep groans mixing in with his cries as he just braced himself against the wall to take Frank's last few uneven thrusts. Soon, he came with a grunt, cock spasming inside Gerard's body, and Frank dropped his head down to rest between Gerard's shoulder blades. Gerard gave a pleased little groan, enjoying the pleasant warmth that spread over his body now, and took a few deep shaking breaths, just leaning against the wall and starting to pant, his legs shaking as if they might not hold up.

He really probably needed to take a break from fucking; it was starting to wear him out. Granted, he probably only needed a break of a few hours to recover, but he hadn't had much of a break since he'd woke up this morning really. 

Gasping, Frank pressed a kiss to the back of Gerard's neck and eased himself out. Gerard felt him drop down to his knees and he wondered what Frank was doing back there. After a moment, Frank rubbed the fleshy part of Gerard's ass gently, then straightened up to pull the other boy into his arms.

Frank turned him around and met his eyes. "You okay, gorgeous?"

Gerard blinked. "Of course. I'm better than okay... why? What's wrong? You seemed kinda... worried about something?" 

"Yeah, I just…” Frank looked uncomfortable and terribly guilty. “I made you bleed, babe... Like, bad. I mean, I know you bled some before, but this looks really fuckin’ bad... And you screamed like- like you were literally being torn apart or something."

Frank pressed a kiss up Gerard's head and buried his nose in his hair, and Gerard realized there must have still been blood on him from what Shaun had done to him in the bathroom. That made his heart sink, that poor Frank thought he'd done that kind of damage to him, when he hadn't. 

He hadn't realized that he was still such a mess. If he had known, he would have cleaned himself up before Frank had his turn with him. Frank had hurt him some of course, but nothing like that, and he felt like Frank didn't deserve that guilt.

"I know you like it rough and fuck, apparently I do too because the sex with you is fucking incredible,” Frank continued. “But I don't, like, wanna actually do any damage to you, Jesus. If I'd fucked you rough again after this morning you might've needed fuckin' stitches or something..."

Gerard wanted to tell him what had happened with Shaun, but wouldn't the pain of being betrayed by Gerard hurt him worse than the guilt did? Not to mention Shaun's threat, he'd told him not to breathe a word to Frank, and the way he'd said it made the boy honestly believe he might very well kill him and leave his body in a ditch somewhere if he did tell. 

Gerard hung his head, feeling the sting of guilt as Frank helped him back into his pants. He bit his bottom lip, his cheeks pink as he tried to figure out what to say. There was so much he needed to say, and so much of it that he just couldn't. He risked ruining everything, destroying Frank, and definitely the possibility of ending their relationship as soon as it had began. 

"Maybe we should take it slow on the actual fucking for a few days…” Frank suggested to Gerard’s dismay. “Just so you've got some time to heal a bit?" 

Gerard quickly shook his head. "No! I loved every minute of it, Frankie... I do enjoy pain. I mean, maybe we should take it a little easy, but I'm okay... I probably just bled so much because it was my first time and all... I'm sure it'll get easier over time?" He really wasn't sure, he wasn't exactly knowledgeable about sex really. He only knew what he'd read and that wasn't all that much. "I'll let you know if I ever want you to stop, but I was fine... I'm sorry for screaming so much... it just hurt, but I didn't care. I mean, being with you is incredible and so hot... it was worth it, I promise." He leaned in and kissed Frank gently on the lips. 

The heavy look didn’t shift from Frank’s face, but it seemed like Gerard's willingness to talk about his feelings, and the soft kiss, mollified Frank slightly.

"Okay, baby, I just... If I'm ever too much for you, you'll tell me, right? I know you're into it, but if I push you too far you have to say something."

Gerard nodded, really wishing he had avoided the whole situation with Shaun, that was the whole reason for how Frank was feeling now, and he honestly shouldn't feel guilty right now, it was Gerard who should feel guilty. "I'll tell you, I promise. I know you won't be though... you're not mean enough to really hurt me." 

They should probably go now, but Gerard couldn't bring himself to remind Frank of that just yet. The other boy hugged Gerard close again, running his hands up and down Gerard's back like he wanted to reassure himself he was still in one piece, and he leaned into the hug, not even wincing when Frank's hands trailed up and down his back, fingertips rubbing over the welts and bruises beneath his clothes. They were just sore now, not enough to really bother him anymore, and he enjoyed the touch and being close to Frank.

Frank sighed softly and brought his mouth to Gerard’s ear, speaking quietly to him. "Don't feel like... Like you deserve to hurt or some shit, okay? You don't. You really don't..."

Frank's words really got to him, like he'd read his mind or something, and he had to look away from him, fixing his gaze down on the ground and shaking his head. "You don't know me well enough to know what I deserve, Frankie... I'm sorry."

He felt two fingers under his chin tipping his face up, and looked up into the other boy’s eyes with eyes that sparkled with tears. He almost tried to lower his head again, but something about the way Frank was looking at him kept him from looking away. 

"That's bullshit." Frank said firmly. "Nobody deserves to be in pain, okay, except maybe, like, fuckin' serial killers or something, and I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that that's not you, Gee."

He took a deep shaky breath at his words and shook his head, but then Frank captured his lips again in an urgent little kiss. It felt warm and gentle, and it was nice, like Frank was trying to convince him of his words, trying to reassure him with that wordless gesture, but… It wasn't working at all. 

He was convinced that Frank _thought_ he didn't deserve to suffer, but that didn't make it true. Gerard felt like he'd failed him already. He didn't know why he'd let things happen this morning with Shaun, or why he was still having thoughts about the older man that just kept creeping in unbidden. He felt dirty for it, like he'd broken some sacred promise that he hadn't even made yet. He felt like if Frank knew about it, then Frank would understand why he deserved to be in pain. Frank himself might even cause him pain out of anger if he just told him the truth, but he couldn't. He had to just bottle up that guilt and live with it.

When Frank broke the kiss, tears were already streaming down his cheeks. He leaned against the older boy, hugging him and burying his wet face against his shoulder. "I'm sorry... I fuck everything up sooner or later... even this... I'm so sorry. I'm just going to end up breaking your heart because I'm just... I'm so fucking useless! I can't apologize enough for who I am, what I've done... what I will do... please just promise you'll forgive me?" 

"Gerard, Gee, baby..." Frank cradled him in his arms, sounding confused and surprised. "What's brought this on? I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you." 

The way Frank held him and comforted him so easily just broke his heart even more. He knew he wasn't worth this kind of affection, if he had been, he wouldn't have been left to fend for himself pretty much his whole life. The fact that he'd cheated on Frank already was a pretty clear indication of the kind of human garbage that he really was. 

Frank took Gerard's shaking hands and brought them both to his mouth, kissing them one at a time. "Nothing's fucked up… do you wanna talk about it, angel? I promise, whatever you think you've done wrong, I won't get mad."

Frank kissed him again and hugged him close, tucking Gerard's cheek against his chest and his head under Frank's chin and trying so hard to comfort him. He said he wouldn't get mad, but surely he would if he knew... He'd be so mad, and then Shaun might kill them both. Gerard was afraid of Shaun hurting Frank, but oddly, not afraid at all for himself right now. He almost felt like he had to tell him the truth, he couldn't go on living with this lie. Frank might hate him, but that was alright, that was better than building something with a sweet guy like him while keeping him in the dark.

Gerard wasn’t sure he could know what love felt like anymore, he'd lost any sense of that so long ago. He wanted to love and to be loved, but did he really deserve that?

All he knew was that he was hurting Frank, he was making him feel guilty for something he hadn't done, and crying on him like a baby when he should be just telling him the truth like a grownup. Gerard would let him beat him like he deserved. Then he would probably leave him alone here, but that was alright too wasn't it? 

"Frank... this morning... when I went to get coffee...." He trailed off, hearing heavy footsteps behind them, his eyes going wide when he saw Shaun step around the corner of the building, his eyes locking on Gerard's over Frank's shoulder.

"What the fuck are you guys doing back here?" Shaun called.

Gerard felt Frank sigh, shoulders sinking. "Fuck off, man, seriously. We'll be five minutes."

"What, so you can fuck again? I don't fucking think so Iero, keep it in your fucking panties. Get out, get your smokes and get in the fucking van."

Now that Shaun was right there, he clammed up. His heart was pounding in his chest as sheer panic seemed to take him over. He clung to Frank, shaking for a moment, then shook his head, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry... it... it wasn't important. I was just going to tell you how I couldn't stop thinking about you... how I was thinking about running away this morning and leaving it at one perfect night because I'm not good enough for you... but, I decided I'd rather take a chance..."

“Babe…”

He looked into Frank's eyes, avoiding Shaun's gaze. "We better go get our smokes and get going... we're holding everybody up."

Frank kissed him gently and wound their fingers together. "Don't worry, they won't leave without us." 

He led Gerard around to the front of the store, but before they could go inside, Shaun stopped them, standing in front of them with a stern look on his face.

"Not you," He said to Gerard, in a no-nonsense tone. "You come with me, get in the van. I don't need you both disappearing again." Gerard froze as Shaun put a hand on his shoulder and tipped his chin towards Frank. "Hurry the fuck up, asshole."

Gerard could only watch as Frank shot him an apologetic smile and slipped inside the store, the bell over the door tinkling as he left. 

Shaun's hand on his shoulder became painful, fingers biting into his soft skin through his t-shirt. His grip was right on top of one of his worst welts from the beating he'd had the night before.

Once Frank was out of sight and the door to the store closed behind him, he looked up at Shaun and met his eyes defiantly. 

"I didn't tell him... asshole." 

Shaun's eyes went wide for a split second as it sunk in. 

"You little shit," he growled, grabbing hold of a fistful of Gerard's shirt and twisting it tight enough to be painful, then using it drag him away down the side of the building. He slammed Gerard’s bruised back hard into the wall. He knew Shaun was gonna be pissed off, but he had no idea just how much. The older man had him up at eye level, with his feet a foot or so off the ground, and it made him really pay close attention to every word. 

"Now you listen to me, whore." He hissed in Gerard's face, breath hot and stale. "You came on to me, remember? You were still fucking loose and wet from Frank and you still needed my fat dick in there so fucking bad you didn't care. Where the fuck do you get off fucking crying about it now, huh?" 

He didn't give Gerard time to respond, just ploughed on, clearly fueled by anger.

"You are so fucking lucky I don't have time to really fuck you up right now and show you your fucking place." Shaun drew in a long breath and let it out in a whoosh, then seemed to change his angle.

"If Frank finds out what you did, you'll regret it, I promise you. You think he'll take it well? He'll dump you on your sorry, abused little cock-hungry ass without a thought, and you know what he'll do next? He'll come pick a fight with me. You won't like Frank when he's angry, but believe me, I am a hundred times worse than that little shrimp." Shaun glared, eyes cold. "He won't stand a fucking chance. If I'm in a good mood, I might go easy on him, just beat him within an inch of his life, but who knows. Whatever happens, the band'll be done. It's just a bit of fun for me and the guys, but for Frank it's his fucking life. You'll be responsible for ruining the only thing he cares about, he'll have NOTHING." 

Shaun was right to take a different angle. Although Gerard really didn't want to end up dead in a ditch somewhere, his heart cared a lot more for Frank than it did for himself. Before, the thought of Shaun hurting Frank had just been a possibility, but now that he laid it out for him and made his intentions clear, Gerard realized that telling Frank anything at all would be putting him in very real danger. He'd seen the kind of monster Shaun was, and he never wanted Frank to have to see that, not to mention the fact that this band really did mean everything to him. 

Shaun smirked, but apparently he wasn’t finished. "If he's still alive when I'm finished with him, anyway. I bet he'd sound fucking great screaming for me around my cock, fuck. Bet he'd bleed so much, scream so loud." He ground his dick into Gerard's thigh to make his point. "I've always wondered how long it would take to choke someone to death."

Normally he would have moaned from the feeling of someone grinding themselves against his thigh, but given the context and Shaun's threats against Frank, he didn't make a sound. His eyes were wide and his expression blank. If it came to that, he would get a knife. If Shaun hurt Frank, he'd better kill Gerard first, because if he didn't he'd be signing his own execution. Gerard had always wondered what a person's insides looked like, it might be fun to find out. Would he kill someone for his own sake? Hell no. For Frank though, there was a lot he was willing to do. 

"You need that on your conscience?" Shaun snapped, then dropped Gerard unceremoniously and spat down in his face. "Disgusting fucking slut."

He kicked out at Gerard with a foot. It struck him in the side, hard enough to hurt and take the wind out of him.

"Now get. In. The fucking. Van." Shaun’s tone was unyielding with no room for questions.

Gerard just wiped the spit off his face with the back of his hand and got up carefully. He swayed for a moment, then walked numbly towards the van, trying to sort out all the emotions raging through his head right now. Anger, guilt, sadness, and fear were all fighting for dominance in a whirl that made him dizzy. His ears were ringing with adrenaline, and he felt like he could either run a mile or collapse right here and now in equal measure.


	9. The Other Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun's POV
> 
> A short bridge from one scene to another.

Shaun took a few deep breaths to get his temper under control, then followed behind Gerard. Something about this kid just got under his skin; he'd never let his short fuse get the better of him around others before, always managed to keep himself carefully calm and blank until he was alone, and even then, nothing had ever riled him like Gerard did. 

The sex was nothing new - the more violent the porn, the more Shaun enjoyed it - but the threats of violence, those he was unfamiliar with. That didn't mean he didn’t enjoy it, nor that he wouldn't follow through if Gerard pushed him, though.

Shaun hadn’t been surprised when Frank had pushed the kid into their van, nor had he been surprised at the free show he’d gotten last night. He’d been relaxing in the cosy recliner with his feet up, just chilling to the music and mostly ignoring everybody else when Frank had brought the boy in, tugging him behind him. It wouldn’t be the first time, either - Frank was completely unashamed about making out, and even more than that if he was drunk enough, in front of other people… whether they wanted to see it or not. 

Shaun had been watching them from across the room, noticing that Frank was slower and gentler with this new kid than he usually was, at least, from what Shaun had witnessed over the years and the many, many times he’d been subjected to watching Frank hook up. There was just something different about the way he treated Gerard, and Shaun had tried to look away, but his gaze had been captured by them. Gerard especially... he really was so young and so very, very soft-looking... 

He honestly hadn't been able to believe Gerard was telling the truth about his virginity either. The virgins Shaun had fucked before had always ended up equating sex with love, and had been horribly clingy afterwards. They'd wanted him to be soft and gentle, wanted him to whisper in their ear and tell them they were beautiful and perfect. They hadn't begged to be completely fucked up the way Gerard had, they hadn't screamed the way Gerard had. Shaun's cock twitched in his pants at the memory of Gerard's voice echoing through the house, how the girls had blushed and tittered together over their cereal and Neil had clamped his hands down over his ears. God, Shaun wanted to make Gerard scream like that without needing to stuff a towel in his mouth... 

Shaun knew he was at least fifteen years older than Gerard, but then, he preferred it that way. The sounds that boy had made last night and this morning were like fucking music and at the time, he hadn’t been able to wait to get his hands on him. He’d known it would happen, one way or the other, and he could remember thinking to himself that if he couldn't convince Frank, then he'd just have to get Gerard alone and have his way with him. Well, that had happened far sooner than he’d expected, and he hadn’t even had to get his hands dirty to do it. And fuck, it had been even better than Shaun had imagined. In his head, Shaun would have had to talk Frank into sharing, and Frank would have had to encourage Gerard. Never in a million years would he have thought _Gerard_ would come on to _him_. 

If it was any other one night stand, Frank probably wouldn't care, but Shaun could see there was something about Gerard that spoke to Frank. He could even feel the draw himself, like a fucking succubus reeling him in. It was even worse now that he’d had a taste, too. The way Gerard had sounded scared but just bent over for him had made him hard enough to pound nails, and fuck, once he’d gotten inside the boy, and then, fuck, then Shaun had pulled out to see red streaking his cock... Gerard had fucking bled for him but still begged for more. _I want everything_ , he’d said, and it had been all Shaun could do not to growl. He'd fucking given Gerard everything alright, every fucking inch and then some. 

The sex had been like nothing else, and Shaun knew he’d have to have more of it. There would be a next time, no matter the cost. And next time, he’d make sure to leave more of an impression. When they’d been sat in the diner, Gerard all over Frank like a fucking rash, he had looked disgustingly cushy, all happy eyes and soft smiles. Gerard hadn't even seemed a little bit upset about what had happened, and the lack of any kind of emotion at all from him made Shaun feel like he'd been forgettable. Well, not next time. Shaun would make fucking sure of that. 

By the time they'd trudged across the parking lot back to the van, Shaun was back to his usual self again, the front he put up carefully eased back into place. He gestured to Gerard - who was looking a little tense - to get in and was about to climb up himself when Frank came jogging up behind him, slightly breathless from the brief exertion. Gerard seemed to brighten a little just seeing Frank again, his eyes following the other boy closely.

"I'm ready!" He said with a grin. "Let's get this fuckin' show on the road!"

Frank clambered up into the van and over a giggling Gerard's lap to sit against the far door, and Shaun took up the other side, sliding the door closed with a slam. Neil was driving now, with Tim riding shotgun and Hambone in the back. 

"Here," Frank said, holding out a pack of cigarettes to Gerard - the same ones Gerard had been smoking last night. He shot Gerard a cheeky wink and grinned, looking happily oblivious to what had happened between him and Shaun whilst he was gone. Gerard took the pack of smokes Frank gave him and hugged his neck before he tapped them against his palm for a minute to pack them down. He took one out and lit it, taking a long appreciative puff and slowly letting the smoke out. 

"Do I owe you anything?" Gerard asked.

"Nah," Frank said with a grin. "I'm sure we can think of a way for you to pay me back." 

Frank waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Gerard laughed again, and pulled a cigarette of his own out with his teeth. They smoked in silence for a while until someone put a CD in, some local punk band that Shaun couldn't remember the name of while he stared out of the window. 

After a little while, Shaun felt the seat shift. He could just about make out Frank’s voice under the music.

"You doing okay?"

Shaun could see them out of the corner of his eye, and Gerard turned and smiled at Frank, putting a hand on his leg and giving his thigh a little squeeze. "Yeah, I'm doing fine. Just happy to be with you guys you know?"

Frank pecked the other boy gently on the lips around their cigarettes, and didn’t turn away, just watched as Gerard smoked. Frank covered the hand on his thigh with his own and squeezed back, giving Gerard a little smile of his own as he finished his cigarette. 

Gerard leaned back against the seat with his side pressed up against Shaun, just relaxing, and he continued to smoke slowly, letting his eyes fall closed. Shaun just ignored him and stared out of the window, mouth set in a grim line. 

Without warning, Gerard put a hand on Shaun's thigh and gave it a little squeeze. Shaun glanced down at the hand on his leg and raised an eyebrow at the kid. What the fuck was that even about? Gerard was looking up at him through his eyelashes, like a naughty child seeking approval, and oh, fuck, apparently Shaun’s dick was very interested in that thought. 

“You okay, man?” He asked, and Shaun looked up at him instead of the hand on his leg. Frank didn’t look bothered by his hookup touching Shaun like this.

“Yeah,” Shaun sighed after a moment. “Yeah, just tired, y’know. Can’t wait to sleep in a real bed again.”

Gerard gave his leg a gentle pat, then pulled his hand back.

"I got enough savings to rent us a hotel room for a night or two since we're gonna be stuck on the road for a little?” He offered. “Do you guys usually just get stuck sleeping in the van?" 

“Don’t be stupid,” Shaun told him brusquely, at the same time as Frank protested, “Babe, you don’t have to do that.”

Shaun carried on, watching Frank squeeze Gerard’s hand. “You don’t waste cash on hotels, or even motels.”

Frank nodded in agreement. “It’s like, rule three or something of touring on the road. One: Share driving. Two: No fucking in the van.” Frank scoffed at that one and Gerard laughed. “That one’s bullshit though. Three- oh, sorry, it’s four I guess, because three is about using the bathroom at every rest stop or you go in a bottle. Four is no wasting money on things you don’t need, including but not limited to sex, motels, and laundromats, open parenthesis, unless voted on by all van occupants, close parenthesis.”

Shaun couldn’t help smiling at that – Frank was a cheeky little shit, but he was his friend. He shook his head fondly, feeling his earlier anger all but disappearing.

"Alright, if you say so…” Gerard smiled. “We aren't all gonna fit in here to sleep though... you usually just find a party girl or something to let you crash at their house like last night though huh?" 

Shaun shrugged one shoulder noncommittally. He had to admit, it was a pretty slick way to save on hotel rooms and had worked a fair bit for them so far. 

"So…” Gerard continued. “The no fucking in the van rule... we can just forget that one and say there's three rules right?"

Frank snickered and pulled Gerard in by the chin for a lingering kiss. 

“Yeah, babe,” Frank murmured, eyes twinkling, “I never really liked that one anyway.”

He glanced over Gerard’s shoulder quickly, catching Shaun’s eye. “And after last night, I don’t think Shaun much did either.” He grinned at Gerard and kissed him again, quickly, before releasing his chin. Shaun raised his eyebrows at him pointedly, and wondered if Frank was mocking him. It would be perfectly in character.

“Normally there’s a couch or a floor somewhere to crash on.” Frank said, as if nothing was amiss. “We’ve slept in the van a couple times though, it gets pretty cosy but it’s not impossible."

"Says you, shortass." Shaun added, going with it. "I’ve slept on boxes of gear more than once.”

"Well, if we get stuck sleeping in the van, someone give me a blanket and I'll sleep up on the roof, plenty of room up there... as long as it's not fuckin' snowing..." Gerard said, appearing to think for a minute. "You know you guys could bring a tent and some sleeping bags in case of nights when you don't find somewhere to crash. Camping could be fun and kinda cozy..." 

Frank giggled at the idea, screwing his nose up in amusement. “That’d be cute.”

From the front, Tim scoffed. Shaun hadn’t realized they could even hear them talking over the music. “Good luck finding somewhere to pitch a tent on the side of the street and in Walmart parking lots.”

Frank stuck his tongue out in Tim’s direction before turning back. 

Gerard laughed and shook his head. "With all these beautiful guys around, how could any of you have trouble pitching a tent literally anywhere?"

Frank snorted loudly and even Shaun had to bite back a chuckle. It was a terrible joke, but sometimes the bad ones were the best.

“We could cuddle up in one sleeping bag to save space and share warmth. Or zip two together… it’d be nice and toasty, warm...” Frank said, nuzzling Gerard’s cheek, and shuffled nearer, effectively pushing Gerard closer to Shaun in the process. Shaun would have moved closer to the door, but he definitely wasn’t opposed to sex in the van, and Frank was beginning to send signals he liked the look of, so he stayed right where he was, with Gerard’s body pressed tightly against his. 

Frank lowered his voice with a smile that only touched one side of his mouth. “Whatever happens, you’re not sleeping on the roof. You can just sleep on top of me instead.”

Shaun felt the young boy quiver gently between them. 

"Nah, it would be better if you sleep on top of me…” Gerard said, shaking his head. “I'm soft, I make a good pillow, you slept half on top of me last night... I didn't mind." 

Frank snorted then hummed in agreement, and Shaun saw him smooth a hand down Gerard’s belly and over his thigh. Gerard blushed and shivered, drawing in a little gasp from the touch. Shaun was pretty sure the boy’s body needed a break, a long one, but he still seemed to respond so eagerly to even the slightest touch.

“Mmm. Just soft enough.” Frank said, quiet and a little distracted. 

On Gerard’s other side, Shaun shifted. It was getting pretty cramped in his corner, so he slid his arm along the back of the seat in a teenage-first-date kind of move. It wasn’t entirely to get closer to Gerard – his arm really was cramping up – but Shaun couldn’t say he minded all the same. If he picked up a couple of the signals Frank laid down, maybe there would be more getting laid on this trip than he’d initially thought. His dick loved the idea of the two of them turning Gerard into something less than himself, laying him out and fucking him up so much more than either of them could on their own, but he knew he couldn’t rush it. Just because Gerard was clearly up for any cock that showed the slightest interest in him didn’t mean a little subtlety wasn’t necessary.

His fingers nudged the back of Frank’s neck, and he shifted his hand away as Frank met his eyes with a comfortable, no-ulterior-motives kind of smile that Shaun was used to seeing. He obviously wasn’t even slightly worried that Shaun could hear him flirting, as utterly shameless as ever. The others probably couldn’t hear with how softly he was speaking, but Shaun was crammed close enough that he could hear just about anything no matter how quietly they spoke to each other.

Gerard held Frank's hand and squeezed it, his other hand roaming back to Shaun's thigh, fingers ghosting over his denim clad leg and sliding up towards his package but stopping several inches away from it. He kept his eyes fixed on Frank the whole time. Gerard leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Frank's, flicking his tongue against his mouth and trembling between them, before he broke the kiss, just to pull back and stare into Frank's eyes. 

“Fuck,” Shaun heard Frank murmur. “You make me feel like a fuckin’ kid again, like I’m just touching my dick for the first time and I can’t fuckin’ stop…” 

Shaun watched Frank closely. It was different now to when it was just him and Gerard. Gerard was much more obvious in his desires, possibly due to being so young, and it was always easier to negotiate sex with two people. Never mind that Shaun had been frustrated, and Gerard had pushed him across into anger. Here, in the van with his friend, there was so much more at stake.

He made sure Frank was looking at him over Gerard's shoulder, then dropped his gaze down to the hand on his thigh, the hand that was edging close to dangerous territory. When he looked back up, Frank was still watching him. Frank raised one eyebrow, cast his eyes towards Gerard then tipped his chin towards Shaun, like, go on then. 

Now that he'd been introduced to sex, Gerard was clearly interested in trying anything and everything they could throw at him, and Frank seemed to be all for teaching him everything he could and learning everything else with him. 

Frank took hold of Gerard's chin between two fingers again and made to kiss him, but stopped just shy of Gerard's mouth. For a long second Gerard looked panicked, and he swallowed hard.

"Looks like you wanna touch him, babe," he said quietly, turning to hook his foot under Gerard's ankle. Gerard’s cheeks darkened and his eyes widened as Frank used such a sultry tone on him. His eyes flicked over towards Shaun, but he continued speaking to Gerard. "I think he wants you to touch him, too."

Fuck, yeah, Shaun wanted Gerard to touch him. 

Frank licked Gerard's bottom lip, sucking it between his own and scraping it with his teeth. Gerard quivered and groaned, tugging away from the bite. Rather than letting go, Frank’s teeth just dug in harder for a moment before he let go, drawing a small pained squeak from the younger boy.

"You wanna?"

Gerard stared into Frank's eyes and that tantalizing question hung in the air between them. With barely a moment’s hesitation he nodded quickly. 

"Yeah... you sure that's okay with you?" 

"If it wasn't, you'd be in my lap right now with your dirty hands behind your back," Frank purred, bringing Gerard's other hand up to his mouth to take one finger between his lips. "You're lucky I quite like your hands dirty, babe."

Shaun almost couldn't believe how fucking lucky he'd gotten. Not only did Frank's hot new toy want to be hurt, but Frank was willing to fucking share him. Maybe he wouldn't have to sneak around behind Frank's back and keep Gerard quiet with threats after all. Although that part was kind of fun. He kept very, very still for now, letting Frank and his boy control whatever was about to happen. He flicked a quick glance over his shoulder to see Hambone engrossed in his Game Boy, probably playing fucking Tetris or something, and Tim and Neil were far enough up front that they wouldn't catch an eyeful in their peripheral vision. 

He looked back to see Frank with his tongue down Gerard's throat, one hand curled gently around Gerard's neck to keep him in place while Gerard moaned deeply. He wasn't holding tightly at all, Shaun could still see a slight gap between Frank's hand and Gerard's neck, and Shaun ached to make him bruise up that pretty, pale flesh.

"Go on," Frank was saying against Gerard's mouth, "You want to."

Yeah, come on, Shaun thought to himself, flexing his toes in his boots. Hurry the fuck up.

Gerard trailed his hand further up Shaun's leg, finding his growing bulge and rubbing him through the fabric of his pants, Shaun’s thick cock growing harder beneath his palm. 

"You gotta let him hurt me though Frankie…” Shaun heard Gerard say, and all the remaining blood in his head rushed to his dick. “You know it's no good for me if it doesn't hurt... you gonna help? Hold me down maybe?"

"Fuck," Frank growled into Gerard's mouth, his jeans barely concealing his erection. "Yeah I'll fuckin' hold you down, baby. Make you beg." He looked to Shaun.

"You got the stones for it, Simon?" He asked, taunting. "Man enough to give him what he wants?"

Shaun grinned sharply, eyes dark. 

"You have no idea." He covered Gerard's hand completely with his own, holding it in place as he ground against Gerard's small palm. Gerard groaned softly and tightened his grip, letting Shaun really thrust into his closed fingers. He wondered how much control Frank was going to let him have, or let Gerard have. He wasn't going to push it, not yet, but he couldn't deny that he was eager to find out just how far he could go.

Frank watched Gerard’s face as he groped Shaun, his mouth lax and his eyes focused on Shaun’s grip around Gerard’s wrist. Frank shifted around on the seat so he had his back up against the door of the van, and used his foot still around Gerard’s ankle to tug his leg, spreading those thick thighs as much as he could without touching.

On Gerard’s other side, Shaun tipped his head back with a soft groan, Gerard’s hand catching the head of his dick just right. It was awkward through his clothes, but he was doing his best to let Frank call the shots this time, at least for now, until Gerard started demanding otherwise and Frank was proven to be too soft for him. Because Frank was going to be too soft for him, Shaun knew that for sure.

“Touch him.” Shaun heard Frank tell Gerard, “Properly, c’mon. Let’s see what we’re working with here.”

Shaun laughed internally. Frank really did have no fucking idea.


	10. Pinkish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fucking in the van? Yeah, that rule was meant to be broken...

Now that Gerard was finally actually between two men who both wanted him, it was intimidating in the most erotic way possible. 

 

Frank gave him the order to open up Shaun’s pants, and his cheeks burned, his breath catching in his throat. Maybe Frank was going to be more aggressive and involved than he'd expected. In some ways Frank was kind of soft with him, but the dominant tone he used now was definitely a huge turn-on for Gerard. He really liked being given commands apparently, he hadn’t realize that about himself before.

 

He brought his hand up and swiftly undid Shaun's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping him and pushing the fabric down until he could see his hard, monstrous cock standing up against his stomach. He tugged his underwear out of the way and took hold of him, the older man's fat dick nowhere near fully covered even with both of his hands wrapped around it. He moved them both together stroking him, the touch making the big man draw in a quick hiss through his teeth. Gerard leaned in to get his mouth close. He wouldn't put it on him yet though, for now he just worked him hard and fast with his hands, waiting for Frank to give his next instructions. 

 

Frank whistled, smirking. "Not bad," he said approvingly, "Not bad at all, Simon."

 

Frank shuffled up close behind Gerard, pressing his mouth to Gerard's neck. It made him tremble, his hands slipping up and down Shaun's thick shaft a little more urgently now that Frank had moved over him, practically mounting him from behind. 

 

"Such a nice, fat dick," Frank murmured, "Big. You like it, babe? Wanna get your mouth on it? Wanna see how good it stretches your throat open? I saw how much you fuckin’ love that, and I saw Shaun here get off on you sucking me off, hard. Wanna feel him down your throat, baby?”

 

Gerard could feel Frank’s chest against his back and his bulge against his ass, and it was just too much for him. He had to gasp for air, because he'd literally forgotten to breathe, and he was left panting desperately for every little breath while Frank talked so dirty to him about Shaun's nice big dick, painting a vivid picture of what he could do. 

 

Frank stroked a hand through Gerard's hair gently, blowing on his ear, and he released an audible groan, though perhaps not loud enough for anyone in the front seat to hear over the music. 

 

"Yeah... you know I do.." Gerard desperately hoped one of them would yank his hair nice and hard, but he didn't feel like it was his place to be asking for things now that they were in the act, right now it was his job to follow orders, and he was loving it. 

 

"You can, if you want.” Frank murmured. “Do it."

 

Gerard licked his lips and leaned down, running his tongue flatly over Shaun's thick head. He lapped at it for a minute, licking it like a lollipop before he pressed his swollen mouth against the broad tip and pushed forward, letting Shaun feel the resistance of his lips as he folded them over his teeth and sank down on him. He sucked hard on the head of his cock and listened as Shaun groaned, rolling his tongue against it and moaning at the taste of him, slowly sinking further down and taking him a couple of inches in until the tip hit the back of his throat. He was down to just one hand now, quickly stroking the many inches of Shaun's cock still left outside of his lips. 

 

After a moment, while Gerard was adjusting to something so much bigger in his mouth, Frank surprised him by pressing on the back of his head, slowly pushing him down another inch and making him gag. He hadn't expected his lover to be so into this. Apparently, Frank had a bit of a dark side that he'd been hiding until now, and that realization gave Gerard a thrill of anticipation, wondering just how kinky Frank could get. He had seen some hints of it, but nothing quite like this yet.

 

"Come on,” Frank said. “I know you can take more than that. Show him how good you are, gorgeous." 

 

Shaun's fat head pushed against the back of his throat, stretching the soft tissue until something gave from the pressure. It was painful enough to make him let out a muffled cry as the smooth tip slipped down his throat and he choked again. 

 

"Oh for fuck's sake," came a grumble from the back. Gerard barely paid attention to it, gagging, slobbering, and trying to get a quick breath through his nose, having no luck as Frank kept steady pressure on him. 

 

"Seriously? Fucking seriously?!"

 

"Fuck off." Gerard heard Shaun say, then felt him shift. He glanced up through his eyelashes to see the older man raising a middle finger, looking at Hambone, over the back of the seat. 

 

"Don't fucking look at me while you're getting your dick sucked, oh my fucking God." Hambone groused, turning away. 

 

"You're looking a bit green, Hammy," Frank teased, not moving his hand from the back of Gerard's head. "With envy, maybe?" 

 

Gerard choked, lungs fighting for air they couldn’t have as Frank kept ruthlessly holding his head down. His throat was struggling to adjust, twitching around the thick dick and it was all he could do to just keep still and take it. Thankfully, Frank had that covered, keeping him firmly in place no matter how much his body wanted to rebel. The weight on top of him made it easier for him to fight his own urges, and the fact that he was being held down by Frank for another man was so perfectly twisted. It was the most amazingly dark thing Gerard had ever experienced, and it just did it for him in so many ways. 

 

Hambone made a disgusted sound. "More like about to vomit. Just fucking keep it down okay." It wasn't a question, and he jammed his headphones down over his head and looked down at his walkman.

 

Frank just cackled, and Shaun grinned back at him, then looked down at Gerard. 

 

"Yeah... Suck my dick, kid."

 

Gerard’s pants were becoming painful at this point, his cock fully hard and straining against the rigid denim. He wasn't going to wait for permission to do something about it either. He just slipped his free hand down beneath his belly and undid the button and zipper, before quickly moving it away again in case Frank disapproved. He wanted it to be clear that he wasn't trying to touch himself at all, that was something he wouldn't do unless Frank told him to. It was still possible Frank might not catch that of course, but the thought of being punished just aroused him even more.

 

If there was anything more to the exchange with Hambone, Gerard didn’t notice. Even if he had, he wouldn't have cared; he was far too caught up in choking on Shaun's dick for anything else to matter right now. With Frank's help, he pushed forward, taking on more than he could really handle, letting the thick shaft stretch his throat. Even though he gagged and was obviously having a hard time with it, he was moaning like he was getting fucked, deep pleasured sounds that vibrated in his abused throat. 

 

"Fuck," Shaun moaned as Gerard's throat convulsed, his gag reflex fluttering around the head of his dick. Shaun covered Frank's hand with his own and rolled his hips up, fucking his cock smoothly down Gerard's throat. 

 

"Yeah... Yeah, kid, take it. Take my fucking cock."

 

And fuck, Gerard fucking took it. He let Shaun fuck his face, even as he choked and struggled just to breathe, managing the odd little sliver of breath whenever Shaun pulled all the way back. His saliva grew thick and slimy around the large invader, his body struggling just to accept the way it stretched his sore throat wide open. He didn't have a choice whether to take it or not with both men's hands on his head, holding him roughly in place, not that he would have fought it even if he felt like he could, and the idea that he was completely helpless was incredibly erotic to him. 

 

Finally, Frank dropped a hand down to give him a single stroke, acknowledging but not following through yet. That one little stroke told him Frank had understood his gesture and wasn't going to punish him for it, the light friction made his hips buck once against Frank's palm before it was pulled away again.

 

Frank squeezed his own straining erection, spreading his knees wantonly and sinking down low in his seat to rub through his jeans. Gerard could only imagine how he looked like this, Shaun's massive cock stretching his mouth out and his large hand, almost as broad as his head, holding him down.

"Get between his legs on the floor," Frank said. "Make it good for him and I'll make it good for you."

 

It made Gerard shiver and he gave a small nod, slowly pulling back off of Shaun's fat cock as both men let him. Thick strands of spit hung between the broad head and his puffy lips, and he took a moment to gasp for air, coughing before leaning in to lick hungrily over the smooth head a few times, the taste of precum thick in his mouth. 

 

His whole body was trembling from exertion and nerves, and he worked hard on getting as many breaths in as he could while he climbed into the floorboard, getting on his knees between Shaun's legs and looking up at him with his lips parted as he gasped, thick spit running down his chin, his eyes dazed and needy. Shaun's fat veiny cock twitched in front of him, glistening with his spit, fully ready to be used against him like a weapon again. He wrapped his hand around the slick base of Shaun's dick and tugged it down towards his mouth, leaning forward to let him feel that sinful tongue again, swirling it around the head and delving into the sensitive slit with an appreciative groan that could only be described as pleading. 

 

"Pull my hair? Please?" His voice sounded at once needy, weak, and frightened, breath ghosting against Shaun's cock as he kept his mouth close. He let him feel his lips and his tongue again before he sucked the head back into his mouth, ready and willing to be used for the older man's pleasure. 

 

"Fuck babe, you're so hot." Frank gasped, still rubbing at the head of his dick through his clothes. "Isn't he fucking perfect?" 

 

Shaun shrugged one shoulder, looking nonchalant. "I think he's a cock-hungry little slut, s'what I think," he said, twisting a fist in Gerard's hair. He yanked hard at the same time as he fucked up into Gerard's face, tugging his neck back. He pulled hard on Gerard's hair again, tugging the skin away from his head, and Gerard almost regretted begging to have his hair pulled with how much Shaun was making sure it hurt. Gerard had just enough time to snatch a quick breath through his nose before the big man yanked his hair hard enough to make him scream, not that the sound escaped him as anything more than a choked little cry, muffled by his mouthful of dick. He tucked his lips around his teeth, afraid of what Shaun would do if he felt them against him. He was so thick he had Gerard's jaw stretched wide open even just a few inches in, and his fat cock rolled his already sore lips painfully against his teeth when he yanked him back down on his cock, making him take every inch he could manage. The thick head hit the back of his throat and immediately slid straight down it from the force Shaun used. It made him yelp in pain, but the sound was so choked it was impossible to tell if it was from agony or ecstasy. His throat immediately began to try to close up, stretched muscles aching in protest as they contracted, making him choke over and over. He tried to fight it, to just make the muscles relax, but there was no way, Shaun's dick was too fat, thicker than anything Gerard was meant to swallow for sure. 

 

"Don't you fucking dare throw up on me, little whore." Shaun hissed. Gerard's throat really hurt now, the muscles going into a full rebellion, spasming and clenching around his girth as it was buried so deep. It was excruciating and the way Shaun threatened him made him panic, his heart really pounding in his chest. The fear and the pain did nothing to hurt his arousal though, his cock was now hard against his belly, the smooth head peeking over the top of his underwear, a little bead of precum sitting at the tip. He was shivering and the only sounds that escaped him were choked little moans which could have come from pain or pleasure as far as anyone listening could tell. 

 

When Gerard was good and choked, Shaun carefully reached down with his other hand, and pinched his nose closed. Those big brown eyes went a little wider, obvious fear shining there, and Gerard went completely limp, what little rigidity had been left in his body seemed to just melt away, the boy fully compliant and trembling in his grasp. He was afraid Shaun might just suffocate him, but the thought was romantic and appealing, full of horror, darkness, helplessness, and... peace? 

 

_ I really am the most fucked up motherfucker on the planet... _

 

He let the feeling of slow suffocation wash over him, shuddering as his lungs hitched and quivered, soft little panicked groans dying almost silently in his throat. He could feel the oxygen draining from his system, he could hear the rush of his blood in his ears, his head started to ache, and an intense dizziness washed over him. His eyes lost all focus, and just as the light seemed to start to fade, Frank tapped Shaun on the thigh, and the big man let up. 

 

Gerard gasped and filled his lungs, coughing and choking, his sore throat throbbing in protest as he had to fight for every breath. As soon as the dizzy feeling had faded, Shaun forced his cock back down his shuddering throat and pinched his nose shut again, leaving him to tremble and gag around his cock, his forehead now slick with sweat, his crimson hair still twisted painfully tight against his scalp. 

 

Seeing him so completely used seemed to be doing it for Frank, because he unzipped his pants and pulled himself free. Gerard’s gaze fell on Frank's cock, the thought of sucking them off one right after the other making him tremble. It was twisted how much he wanted that, to be used by more than one man, so close together, he wouldn't even mind if they took him at the same time, but it seemed Frank had shied away from his ass because of the blood earlier, which irritated him. He would love nothing more than to be fucked right now. 

 

Frank got a few good tugs in before there was a noise from behind their seats.

 

"Dude, that's messed up."

 

"Fuck off Hambone, thought you didn't want anyone talking to you while they're getting off." Frank ground out, twisting his fist around the head of his dick. 

 

Gerard was barely listening now, his blood rushing in his ears, sounds of messy saliva every time he pulled back, quiet gagging as Shaun stuffed his throat full to bursting, and his tiny, choked off whimpers echoing in his ears.

 

"He's fucking suffocating him!" Hambone argued, and Frank tipped his head back to look at him even as he continued to jerk off.

 

Shaun held his nose closed while he fucked his abused throat, making him take nearly every inch, pounding his face like he had his tight ass earlier that morning. The lack of air was making him weak, and Shaun only let him have a breath right when he was on the verge of blacking out. He could taste blood pretty strongly in his mouth now, coming from his violated throat or possibly even his soft lips which were growing more sore with every brutal thrust, cut up against his teeth.

 

"Yeah, and just look at him,” Frank said. “He fucking loves it. Discovered last night how much he loves sucking cock and getting it shoved down his throat."

 

Shaun groaned, long and loud, and yanked Gerard's hair again. "Fucking slut... Gonna take my come down your throat like a good little boy?" 

 

He released Gerard long enough for him to get a breath to answer, but left the head of his dick teasing over Gerard's tongue. Gerard had to choke and wheeze for a minute first, every breath desperate and ragged now. 

 

Quivering, he pulled back enough to speak, giving the fat head a few laps with his soft tongue, those gentle brown eyes dazed and hollow now. 

 

"Yes, Sir..." His voice sounded hoarse and breathless, and even though he was nowhere near recovering from near suffocation, he willingly sucked the fat head back into his mouth and pressed forward until it was at the back of his throat again, hollowing his cheeks and giving him firm suction, ready to take all Shaun could give. 

 

Gerard's eyes flicked over to Frank's cock and up to his face, trailing over his lips before meeting his smoldering gaze. He brought one hand up to Frank's thigh, offering it to him if he wanted to use it instead of his own. Gerard knew where his mouth was going next, and he loved the idea of jerking Frank's thick cock while Shaun came down his throat. Frank grinned down at him, guiding his hand to wrap around his dick. 

 

Gerard moaned at the feeling of Frank's cock pressed against his palm, he could feel how hot it was as his heartbeat pulsing against his skin. He wrapped his fingers around him and started jerking him at about the same pace Frank had been using himself. Frank groaned when Gerard started to touch him, a soft little 'nghhh' of pleasure. 

 

Yeah, Frank was definitely getting off hard on watching Shaun mess him up. Gerard's face had to be dripping with saliva and precome, his forehead shiny with sweat and his cheeks damp with tears. Frank dragged a finger through his tear tracks and held Gerard's gaze as he brought it to his mouth. 

 

The way Frank tasted his tears was every bit as hot as him tasting Gerard's blood. It made him shiver, his eyes locked on Frank's as he quickened the pace of his rough jerks as he felt Shaun’s thighs tremble against him.

 

"Fuck,” the big man groaned. “You really are a cock hungry little whore. Open that fuckin throat for me, come on."

 

He whimpered around Shaun's fat cock when he called him a little whore again, endlessly aroused by how much he put him down and degraded him with every word that passed between his lips. The fat cock was rammed back down his battered throat, and he got a fresh taste of blood that lingered on his tongue. He choked again, but maybe not quite as hard as before. His throat was throbbing with every beat of his heart, and he could barely stand the pain, it was enough to keep the tears trailing down his soft cheeks even as he groaned seemingly in pleasure. 

 

Shaun pinched his air off again, cutting it off completely as he gave him a few more uneven thrusts. He took every one of them, pushing forward more against him than he had, letting him sink in slightly deeper when he finally came with that last vicious thrust and a soft grunt. 

 

"Fucking take it, boy, swallow all my fucking come," Shaun ordered, holding Gerard tight by the hair. His throat was quivering and twitching already, and he tried so hard to swallow it all, but it filled up the tiny amount of space there was, some of it escaping his lips to drip down his chin along with saliva and pale traces of blood. He forced himself to swallow, the pain from forcing those abused muscles to contract making him squeeze his eyes shut, wanting very much to scream. 

 

Shaun's tight grip on him kept him in place, and he continued to force his muscles to comply as much as he could, swallowing most of Shaun's load and quivering weakly between his legs, just trying not to gag too much as the older man still kept him from breathing.

 

Everything was starting to go black again, but he kept the hand on Frank working and squeezing him, trying to focus on that instead of the pain and using that focus to keep himself from blacking out, but it was getting harder, everything was spinning and he felt like he was about to fall off a cliff. His eyes took on a glazed, far-away look, and finally, Frank seemed to notice. He hit out at Shaun, catching him on the arm, and grabbed hold of Gerard's hair at the same time, yanking him off Shaun's dick himself snapping him right back into consciousness, more from the pain than the fact that he could breathe again. He gasped for air, choking on the mess still in his mouth. Once he got a breath or two he swallowed, some of the spark returning to his eyes now that he had oxygen again. 

 

"Fucking crazy little fucker," Frank gasped, ignoring the worn out glare from Shaun. "Fucking do something if you need to breathe!"

 

Shaun chuckled darkly. "Yeah, you're no good to us unconscious. Well," he added, grinning down at the boy between his legs, "Not to Frank, anyway."

 

Gerard would have offered a reply, but he was too busy trying to get his breath back now, he'd really come very close to passing out this time and his lungs were fucking throbbing. 

 

Frank rolled his eyes, not looking as if he was really taking Shaun seriously. He reached out to swipe his thumb through the pinkish mess on Gerard's chin, not giving him any time to recover before he pushed it against his bruised lips. They were a dark red now, verging on purple from being crushed so hard against his teeth by Shaun's fat dick

 

"Suck," Frank told him, as if he were channeling the energy Gerard had enjoyed so much last night. "You're filthy."

 

Shaking, his mouth wide open as he gasped, he leaned in and drew Frank's thumb inside, running his hot tongue against it and sucking it clean, swallowing every bit of the mess that had escaped him, his mouth filled with the tangy copper of his blood and the bitter taste of cum. His cheeks were still pink, and he lowered his head submissively when Frank called him filthy, his hand still working on his cock as he slowly shifted over in the floorboard, moving around Shaun's leg to get in between Frank's instead. Gerard looked up at him curiously, waiting to see what he wanted from him next. 

Frank  took hold of the base of his dick and guided the head into Gerard's mouth.

 

"Don't choke yourself," Frank ordered him. "Like last night, remember? Like it's a lollipop." 

 

Gerard had still been panting hard, trying to recover from what he'd just been through, even so, the second Frank's cock touched his sore lips, he gave a small moan and sucked the head eagerly into his mouth. 

 

"Fuck, man, don't do this to me." Shaun groaned next to him, obviously getting off on Gerard's age, his innocence.

 

“Didn't realise you were such a perv, Simon.” Frank said, his voice caught between arousal and amusement. “You want him to pretend to be a virgin again or something? Cause I'm afraid that's all mine now."

 

He listened to how they talked about him, eyes flicking back and forth between them. It was almost like he wasn't even there, like he couldn't hear them, but with the way they'd been talking down to him that kind of made sense. As far as right now was concerned, he was just something to be used to get them off, and somehow, he was okay with that. He glanced up as Shaun's mouth twitched and his head lolled to one side to watch Gerard on his knees, ignoring Frank's taunts in the warmth of his orgasm.  

 

"Come on, kid," he said, "Frank told you what to do. Fuckin' do it."

 

Shaun reinforcing Frank's order, for some reason, made him even more eager to please. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Frank's cock just like it was a lollipop, running his tongue against it and swirling it around the smooth head while he sucked him, slowly moving his mouth back and forth, being careful not to choke, just taking Frank to the back of his throat before sliding back again, all the while keeping his tongue dancing against that sensitive flesh.

 

"Mmm," Frank hummed, pleased. "That's good, babe, that's good. Keep doing that."

 

He reached out and smoothed Gerard's hair away from his face, quietly preparing him for what Frank wanted to do. Gerard kept sucking him, enjoying the break from the truly violent stuff. Not that he liked it gentle or anything, but he definitely needed the time to recover, his lips and throat were throbbing, but he still offered no protest. In this position he was able to breathe easily through his nose while he sucked Frank off, drawing in a good breath every time he pulled back. His breathing was still a little hurried and desperate, but it had settled almost back to a normal rhythm now. 

 

Frank mirrored Shaun's posture, head leaned back against the backrest and lolled to one side to talk to his friend. 

 

"You wanna know something else, Simon?" Frank asked, taking the way Shaun's eyes flicked to his then back down to Gerard as his assent. "When I fucked him, he came so hard it got all over his mouth. And you know what he did? He fuckin' _ licked it up. _ "

 

He moaned softly around Frank's thick head as he talked to Shaun about how he'd fucked him and the cum had gotten on his lips. Fuck, he really wanted someone to fuck him again, right now, no matter how much it hurt him. 

 

" _ Shit." _ Shaun groaned, followed by a similar, less pleased groan from the back.

 

"Please," Hambone asked, voice tired, "Please shut the fuck up."

 

"Oh Hammy," Frank teased, a little breathless from Gerard's talented tongue. "Even you can't deny that's fucking hot. How would you feel if a girl let you smear her come all over her mouth, huh?"

 

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Hambone repeated. Frank just grinned, like he knew he was totally getting to him and it was fucking great. Gerard had to smirk around Frank's cock, pulling back for just a second. 

 

"Hey, Hammy, why don't you come up here and be round three?" 

 

"No." Hambone said firmly. "You stay there. I'll stay here."

 

Gerard had to chuckle a little at how Hammy reacted, the almost panicked sound in his voice when he told him to stay up here. It was almost like he was afraid he couldn't control himself if Gerard was touching him, and he kind of liked the idea of just getting close and being flirty. It might be something to try in the future, he could be pretty persuasive if he wanted to be. This was assuming he'd ever have the energy of course, between Frank and Shaun both he was pretty fucking wore out. 

 

Frank grinned too, eyes sparkling with mischief, then moaned again as Gerard sucked his cock back between his lips, mouth sliding over his tip. He curled a hand around Gerard's jaw, just guiding as Gerard's jaw worked under his hand. 

 

"Don't worry too much about your teeth, babe," He told him, "A little's okay."

 

Gerard gave him a questioning look at the mention of teeth. Well, if that was what he wanted, it would make it easier on him, especially with how bad his lips were hurting right now. He pushed a little further down the shaft, getting far enough down that the head of Frank's cock was edging against the back of his throat, he let him feel his teeth then, carefully sliding back up the shaft, being careful just to give him the sensation without scraping him hard enough to do any damage. He was curious to see his reaction. 

Frank’s mouth fell open, all the breath rushing from him.

 

"Oh. Oh, babe,  _ fuck. Yeah. _ " Frank moaned. It sounded like he was being a little louder than before, so that his voice carried into the back. "Fucking, just like that, please,  _ oh." _

 

Gerard fell back into a nice rhythm, letting his head bob in Frank’s lap as he sucked him, keeping his tongue rolling against him and letting his teeth scrape gently down his shaft each time he pulled back. 

 

"Shit, Gee, you're so fucking good at that, so good, baby."

 

When Gerard felt the way Frank's breath grew ragged and heard the little quiver in his voice, he knew he was getting close. He took a deep breath when he pulled back, then pushed himself forward hard and fast. He let the head of Frank's cock into his throat, and even though it hurt him he didn't choke immediately this time. 

 

He just braced himself, letting the pain wash over him and pushing himself forward a little more, taking Frank's cock until his lips were firmly around the base of his shaft, his nose buried in his pubic hair. 

 

He gagged and choked for a moment, but he fought off the urge. Frank wasn't as big as Shaun, and after the violent fucking his throat had just had, he knew he could handle this. With some effort he forced those abused muscles to clench and roll around Frank's cock, making himself swallow around him. He choked one more time, but got it back under control, swallowing around him again, urging him to cum for him.

 

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck-“  _ Frank cursed, suddenly wrenching Gerard’s head back and off with a hand in his hair. Gerard let out a pained cry, afraid he'd done something wrong. Expecting to be hit he cringed, just in time for Frank’s dick to twitch and shoot all over his lips and cheek. 

 

The cum across his face was certainly preferable to the backhand he'd been expecting. He didn't really understand the reason for it, he thought it would have felt a lot better for Frank to be buried in his tight throat as he came, but he supposed they were getting off on his face being so filthy. If his eyes hadn't closed reflexively when he'd been expecting to be hit, he probably would have gotten cum in his eye, so he was at least a little thankful for that. The last of it streaked Gerard’s forehead as Frank held him in place by his hair with one last, tired spurt catching him below the eye and making his eyelashes glisten.

“Fuck… Don’t let him clean that off.” Shaun said, tucking himself away but still eyeing Gerard hungrily. “The little whore deserves to look like one.”

Gerard wanted to wipe it off and lick his hands clean, but Frank hadn't told him he could, and Shaun had said he shouldn't let him. He settled for just licking his lips off while he stared down at Frank's feet, not feeling like he could look either one of them in the eye right now.

 

Frank chuckled breathlessly, dick still twitching weakly in his grip. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said to Shaun, then, to Gerard, “Up.”

Frank lowered his voice, smirking. “It’s my turn.”

 

Gerard's eyes widened, wondering if he meant what he thought he did. He hadn't expected them to let him get off from this, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. He eased himself up out of the floor, sliding back in between them, his hard cock standing up, the head already exposed as it pressed into his soft belly. He was trembling and panting, keeping his eyes fixed on his hands in his lap. 

 

“Not like that,” Frank grinned, eyes shining with mischief again. “Up on your knees. Hands on the back of the seat.”

 

Shaun raised both eyebrows over Gerard’s head. Frank just grinned his wide, shit-eating, full-of-teeth grin, and looked back at Gerard. “Now, up. Show me that perfect ass.”

 

Gerard wasn't sure where this was going, and he also wasn't sure if he liked it, but right now he felt like it was Frank's game to play, so he would just follow orders.

 

He got up on his knees in the seat and turned around, leaning against it and propping his arms up on the back of the seat, he crossed one across the other and propped his chin on his hand, looking back at Hambone who already looked terribly uncomfortable. 

 

Gerard tilted his head to one side and gave him an impish little wink and a sideways smirk. "Hey." 

 

"What the fuck." Hambone grumbled, covering his face with his hands. "Get out of here, kid."

 

Gerard just gave Hambone an innocent smile like he had no idea why he should be annoyed with him. He was stuck not going anywhere though, he wasn't about to move now that Frank put him here. 

 

To Frank, Hambone said, "You guys cannot seriously still be going."

 

“Can't leave my boy here hanging,  _ John _ .” Frank said. Gerard could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. “He's hard as a fucking rock down here, even his pants can't hold it in. Told you he fucking loved it."

 

Hambone grunted under his breath and tipped his head back, closing his eyes and turning up his music, resolutely trying to ignore them.

 

Frank reached around to undo Gerard's jeans and tugged them down along with his underwear until they bunched around his knees, then eased Gerard's legs up one by one to get them off completely. It felt good to finally have his straining erection free from the confining fabric. 

 

Balancing himself at the right height in the footwell, Frank got both hands on the soft, round globes of Gerard's ass. Gerard gave a loud groan when those fingers dug into the sensitive flesh. It didn't matter if he was rough or gentle because Gerard's ass was a mass of welted bruises. 

 

"Hey babe?" He addressed Gerard, resting his lips against Gerard's skin as he spoke. "You're going to do something for me. You're going to tell Shaun and Hambone everything I'm doing to you back here. Think you can do that for me?"

 

Frank's request made his cheeks go especially red, he really wasn't sure he'd be able to pull that off at all. The very idea made him uncomfortable, his heart was already pounding in his chest and he now looked incredibly nervous and shy, which was rather striking compared to his demeanor lately. 

 

Frank didn’t seem to care about waiting for an answer though, because he spread Gerard's cheeks then leaned in and ran his tongue across his tight little pucker. That one little lick brought a soft cry from between those bruised lips, Gerard’s eyes fluttering closed and his breath now coming in short gasps. Frank lapped again, and again, getting Gerard nice and wet. He wasn't sure he could do this, tell them everything, and he knew Hambone had his headphones turned up too loud to hear it regardless. He spoke more to Shaun then, his voice still hoarse from how much had been done to his throat. "Fuck... his tongue is so hot..." That was really the best he could manage right now. 

Shaun leaned in close to Gerard's face, not looking anywhere near as kind as Frank. Gerard knew by now that Shaun wanted him uncomfortable, scared and humiliated and put in his place, and Gerard didn’t doubt for a second that Shaun would do anything he could to his advantage. 

 

"Do as you're fucking told," Shaun whispered, too quiet for Frank to hear over the music still blasting from the front. "Or maybe I'll get bored of watching. Maybe _ I'll  _ let slip what you did this morning, how you begged me to fuck you while you were still loose and wet, and see what happens to Frank's poor little heart." 

 

Shaun walked his fingers down Gerard's bruised, broken back, so close that if Frank were to look up, it would look like he was sucking Gerard's earlobe. He'd think Shaun was helping him out. 

 

"Or, here's an idea," Shaun said with a cruel little smile. "Maybe I'll see what Frank feels like inside. He's so tiny, just like you, and skinny too. He'd be so easy to hold down, such a twink. I wonder if he'd scream as good as you..."

 

Despite the threat, Gerard was becoming less and less worried about anything Shaun told Frank about this morning. He was starting to doubt Frank would even believe him if he said anything, and even if he did, would he really be that bothered by it? Gerard would just play the victim if it came to that, fix Frank with that innocent stare of his with those big brown eyes. He was pretty confident that Frank would believe his innocent little Gee over Shaun, the perverted older man, who clearly wanted to abuse a helpless little teenager.

 

He was fine until Shaun started threatening to hurt Frank again, and the rage that built up inside of him was something he wasn't prepared for. He had the strong urge to punch Shaun in the throat, but he fought it, knowing that would lead down a path he didn't want to take, at least not yet. He was so mad it felt like a fire had been lit inside of him. Shaun had already threatened Frank earlier today, and Gerard might have been able to pass that one off as just heat of the moment anger, but right now, Shaun no longer had a reason to be angry. He was starting to wonder if Shaun would really hurt Frank, the way he talked about it suggested that it wasn't just an empty threat, and the thought of him following through on it, hurting Frank like that, made Gerard honestly want to kill him. 

 

His mind went to a very dark place, a place where Shaun was tied up and begging for his life, bleeding and crying while Gerard stood over him with a knife. The image brought a sick smile to his face, and he felt a dark kind of pleasure at the idea. He didn't like the way that made him feel one bit. It was the kind of thing that suggested he would actually do it. It wasn't just a fantasy, but an urge, something he would act on if he was pushed, and he realized right then that he was very capable of taking a life. It made him seriously wonder how his own father was still alive. It didn't occur to him that he only felt this way because Frank was threatened and he'd likely never hurt anyone who wasn't hurting someone he loved. 

 

"Or, little whore," Shaun continued, blissfully unaware as he dug his teeth into Gerard's ear harshly, "Maybe you could just do." He punctuated with particularly vicious bites down Gerard's bared neck to his shoulder. "As. You're. Fucking.  _ Told _ ."  

 

The way Shaun bit him made him groan appreciatively in spite of the dark thoughts. His whole body shook, and he cried out at the particularly rough ones that nearly broke his skin, his eyes falling closed as he just gasped for air, trying to calm himself down and focus on the pain and pleasure rather than Shaun's threats.

 

Gerard took another deep breath, trying to calm and sort his thoughts. When he finally spoke his voice was low, words coming between clenched teeth, just above a harsh whisper, his tone icy and eerily calm, despite how hard Frank was working to make him lose his mind.

 

"You really have no idea who you're messing with... You do whatever you want to me, but touch Frank, and you'll regret it. I promise." 

 

Shaun looked suitably unnerved at the look that settled over his face, and even seemed to falter at the stone cold surety Gerard pinned him with. Right now Gerard must have looked capable of stabbing them all in their sleep.

 

Gerard leaned back where Shaun could see his face and gave him a cute little innocent grin that was all teeth and pink cheeks, but there was a dark look in his eyes that didn't at all match that cute smile of his. "I will do as I'm told though... daddy. You just needed to ask nicely..." 

 

Gerard watched closely as Shaun blinked, shocked at the name. Then, he groaned.

 

"Fuck yeah, boy. Keep it up."

 

Frank's tongue caught him off guard as he opened his mouth wide and stroked it over and over Gerard’s tight hole. He pressed against it with the flat, drawing a desperate little moan from between Gerard’s lips as he felt himself clenching and releasing as Frank teased him. He had to lean forward and grip the back of the seat again, gasping for every breath, his voice now lost to the pleasure Frank was forcing on him. It was an awkward time for it, thanks to Shaun, but he just let himself give into it.  God, Frank must fucking love this. He spread Gerard wider and teased his pucker with the tip of his tongue, pressing firmly but not inside, not yet. 

 

"Ah... fuck Frankie... his tongue is so hot and soft, he's licking me so good... he's wiggling the tip against me... pushing against my tight little hole, feels so good..." He had to stop talking, a series of groans stealing his voice from him and he had to really focus to articulate anything further. " He's trying to spread me open... lick his way in... fuck.... come on Frankie... get it in me... come on, push a little harder.... fuck me with that tongue babe..." Even when he spoke, he had to moan between words, having to fight to speak when he was experiencing such extreme sensations.

 

Hambone looked fucking uncomfortable right now, clamping his hands down over his headphones, but Frank and Shaun sure as hell didn’t.

 

"Fuck babe," Frank gasped against Gerard's skin, "That's it, fucking perfect, keep going for me gorgeous, and I'll fuck you with my tongue. Your voice is so fucking hot."

 

Gerard’s cock ached to be touched, begging for even the slightest friction to relieve the throb of his heartbeat. The need was frustrating and it was really starting to gnaw at him, the whole time he'd been sucking dicks all he'd wanted to do was touch his own. It was now a real struggle to keep his hands away from it, especially with Frank's hot mouth working on him the way it was.

 

"If you want me to keep going... maybe you should stop talking... your mouth should be busy..." He leaned back to look down at Frank, blowing out a little sigh. "Better yet, why don't you fuck me with something much... bigger? I know you can't wait to have my tight ass around you again... don't tell me you're afraid of making me bleed baby? You know how much I like it when you fuck me up..." He bit his bottom lip, then smirked at him. "If you won't, I bet Shaun will...." He gave Shaun a sideways look. "Won't you daddy?"

Frank groaned into Gerard's ass, letting Gerard feel it against his skin. It made him shiver, his hips giving a little nudge backwards, and he wondered if Frank had it in him to do it again, after he’d screamed so bad the last time. Then Shaun's eyes sparked ferally and he replied, "Daddy'll fuck you up, little boy,"

 

Gerard felt himself growing weak, his legs trembling like he might collapse, as Frank dug his nails hard into his ass, like he might just be up for it no matter how bad it hurt him. 

 

"Mmmm,” Gerard purred. “A race to see who can get hard first then?" 

 

Suddenly, Frank thrust his tongue inside past that tight, tight ring of muscle and all thought of taunting them fled as Frank released one cheek to reach around between Gerard's legs to get a handful of his aching cock, rock hard and weeping at the tip. Frank ran his thumb through the precum and stroked from base to tip, his skin dragging without much slick to work with.  The friction was the most relieving thing Gerard had ever felt, like Frank was scratching an itch for him that he hadn't been able to reach for hours, and he moaned soft and rhythmic as Frank continued to stroke him.

 

Without warning, a hand came down hard on his abused ass, and Gerard’s moans choked off into a high-pitched scream. He dug his fingers into the back of the seat and Shaun brought his hand down violently on him again, even harder this time. Gerard’s scream this time was loud enough that even the guys in the front seat would have no chance of drowning him out and, as if on cue, the van swerved dangerously.

 

“Fuck!” one of them exclaimed. The idea that they might be watching him made Gerard’s cock twitch heavily in Frank’s hand, and he bowed his back a little more, tossing his head and giving them something to look at.

 

Frank, apparently ignoring everyone else, pushed his rigid tongue further into his ass. Gerard felt dripping and relaxed, and when Frank slid a finger in alongside his tongue it went in with barely any resistance. He let out a little feminine cry, quivering as Frank stretched him further, and when Frank swiftly added a second finger, he gave a louder scream, his hips bucking forward and grinding his cock into Frank's tight fist. 

 

"Ah... fuck... Frankie!" Gerard trailed off into a deep groan w hen Shaun grabbed his soft little ass in his hands and roughly squeezed him, the sound cut off midway by another little scream when the older man slapped him as hard as he could. It stung so fucking bad, his bruised flesh sore and his muscles twitching reflexively. 

 

"Dirty little slut," Shaun hissed. "Is there anything you wouldn't let us do to you, huh?" 

 

The question had to be rhetorical -  Gerard knew Shaun didn't much care what he would let them do, because he'd do it anyway. 

 

"You gonna beg Frank to fuck you while everyone watches?" Shaun continued, palming his soft cock. "You want all four of us to see you getting pounded like the desperate whore you really are?"

The way the older man talked to him so dirty had him worked up just as much as anything they were doing to him physically, and he was starting to realize just how much he really did love having a captive audience too. 

 

"I'll beg him if you want me to… you want your dirty little whore to beg, daddy?" Gerard reached out and rested his palm on Shaun's cheek, leaning towards him, close enough for him to feel his breath shuddering against his lips with every flick of Frank’s finger inside him, massaging his aching passage. If Shaun leaned in just a little bit he could easily kiss him, and the thought alone made Gerard’s cock throb with want. "You want my filthy mouth again? Just because you lose the race doesn't mean you don't get to finish..." 

 

As Gerard spoke, he felt Frank slip his tongue out and begin twisting his hand around. Gerard moaned suddenly when Frank found his prostate, the moan turning into a loud cry as pleasure shot out from that tiny spot buried deep inside his body. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he opened them again and fixed Shaun with a heated stare. 

 

"Wanna make me scream or make me choke?" He asked, leaning in to run his tongue over Shaun's top lip. "Mmmm, how about both?" 

Shaun grabbed a fistful of Gerard's tangled hair, making him scream as he yanked his head back violently to put some space between the m, but it was a sound more pleasured than pained. 

 

"You don't get to put your dirty mouth on me, slut.” Shaun hissed. “All it's good for is sucking cock. Keep your fucking tongue to yourself unless you wanna see what happens to disobedient whores."

 

Gerard had thought Shaun might want to shove his tongue down his throat while he was recovering, but if he didn't want that, it was fine with him too. He was already getting off hard on how brutal Shaun was being and the way he was threatening him, and a hell of a lot more than he would have from a kiss.

 

Frank was still working him over, scissoring his fingers, stretching Gerard out slowly and stroking Gerard's insides with the pads of his fingers. His tongue was keeping it nice and wet, the slide easy, and Frank was able to add a third finger without any trouble, finally making it just painful enough to really make Gerard groan, his hips quivering and shifting back and forth against Frank’s hand. The friction against his cock and his prostate was slow enough not to build him up, and it was starting to frustrate him, but he liked being kept in this state of desperate pleasure. He wasn't going to complain about it, but he was definitely ready for Frank's cock. 

 

"Such a mouthy little fuck," Shaun said, demanding Gerard’s attention. He held Gerard's head back at an unnatural angle, fingers tight in his hair. "Think you're so fucking hot, don't you? What the fuck makes you think I'm going to listen to what you want?" 

 

It was fucking distracting, the way Shaun was jerking his head to emphasize his words. He was being rough enough to hurt his neck and the pain was finally making Gerard cry, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He was enjoying it though, in some sick way, even though he was letting out little choked sobs at the same time. 

 

"Crying already... Fucking pathetic." Shaun spat. "Frank's too fucking soft on you.”

 

He didn't have to say it, Gerard knew Frank was being too sweet to him. By now though, Gerard was pretty sure he was in love with Frank. 

 

Shaun… He was a very different kind of dom. He was the kind that would really hurt him, do things to him that he didn't like, and even though that prospect scared him, Gerard wanted it too. He just... didn't want to give up Frank for it. He really hoped the two of them would continue to compromise because it was so fucking amazing to have them both doing what they wanted to him without fighting about it.

 

"I only want you to use me, Daddy....” He murmured. “Whatever you want... I just didn't want you to go without... I'm sorry… punish me if you have to..." 

Shaun’s lip curled unpleasantly, and Gerard instantly knew he’d said the wrong thing.

 

"Don't for a <i>second</I> think you are worthy of making decisions for me, boy.” Shaun growled. “You don't get to tell me what I want, and you <i> _ certainly</i> _ don't get to tell me when I should punish you."

 

The way Shaun talked to him reminded Gerard of his father. He kept calling him ‘boy’ and talking down to him, and Gerard had fallen so easily into calling him ‘daddy’ without Shaun needing to say a word. It unnerved him a little, how he could possibly be turned on by this kind of abuse, especially anything that reminded him of his own father; that was just beyond bent. Gerard whimpered when Shaun roughly grabbed hold of his jaw and squeezed, forcing his mouth open, all the little groans and cries from Frank finger fucking him free to spill out. 

 

"I'll let you off lightly this time,” Shaun said. “Because Frank wants you mouthy. But don't think I'll be so kind next time."

 

Gerard just groaned and nodded, feeling Frank shifting around behind him. 

 

"Gonna fill you up properly now babe, okay," Frank said, and immediately Gerard’s hips strained backwards, bracing perfectly for him and begging to be fucked. Frank pressed the head of his cock to Gerard's stretched hole in a split-second warning, and just the sensation of Frank's smooth head brushing against that stretched and bruised ring of muscle made him give an eager little cry, his back arching in preparation. When Frank kicked his hips forward and buried himself in Gerard's quivering body, Gerard gave a loud scream and bucked hard against him, his hips slapping against Frank's thighs as he took every inch he had to offer. His scream trailed off into the most ecstatic, high-pitched moan, Gerard forced to look into Shaun's eyes now that Frank was buried fully inside of him. 

 

Shaun pulled his hair harder and Gerard gave a panicked little cry as the older man hoisted him up so high that Gerard could no longer prop his body up himself. It left him dangling from Shaun's fist by his scalp, his knees now barely touching the seat. The pain made him shiver and whine, a few more tears trailing down his delicate face, and his arms flailed for a moment before Gerard just dropped them to his sides, seemingly giving up and just accepting it. 

 

This was it, Gerard knew. This was how Shaun wanted him, not staring into his eyes like a lover, but hanging prone from his grip like an animal, his trust in Shaun the only thing keeping him from smashing his face in. Before he could really get caught up in that thought though, Frank began to move inside him.  He fucked Gerard with quick snaps of his hips, dipping them to fuck up and in so that Gerard could really  _ feel  _ the fat head of his cock dragging against his soft insides. He was basically being dangled in front of Frank like a piece of meat as the older boy latched onto his hips and started to fuck him hard and fast. The fat head of his cock rolled across Gerard’s prostate with every brutal little thrust and Gerard’s voice was lost again to rhythmic cries, his body trembling as Frank used his unyielding grip to slam into him repeatedly. 

 

"Happy now you've got a cock stuffed inside you, princess?" Shaun taunted, his voice sharp. "Or are you still desperate for another?"

 

He slapped Gerard's cheek lightly and Gerard gasped, enough to shock him into paying attention but not enough to hurt. "You can speak." 

 

He turning his head away from Shaun instinctually as much as he could manage while he was being held in place by his hair. He didn't speak, didn't know what to say, and he'd have a hell of a time managing any words between all the pleasured cries and groans Frank was forcing out of him right now anyway.

 

Shaun glared and forced Gerard's head back around to face him. 

 

"I said," he hissed, "Are you desperate for another? Ignorant little bitch..." With his free hand, Shaun fumbled his cock free, still soft but apparently interested.  Given the tone Shaun used, Gerard was honestly surprised that he didn't hit him in the face, hard. He guessed he only didn't because Frank was there. If they had been alone together Shaun probably would have slapped the shit out of him, likely more than once. 

 

"Hands behind your back. Hold onto your wrists," Shaun told Gerard firmly, lowering him down so that Gerard's face was in his lap, held up by Shaun's hold on his hair and Frank's grip on his hips. "And make yourself fucking useful."

 

Gerard fixed his arms behind his back like he'd been told to do, whimpering at Shaun. "Yes, Sir.." It was all he could get out, his voice lost to the brutal way Frank was treating his body.

 

Gerard found himself pushed down into Shaun's lap, the new angle making Frank's thrusts considerably more painful until he adjusted his position to compensate. He sucked Shaun's half-soft cock into his hot mouth and ran his tongue against the sensitive head, sucking hard on all that he could fit into his mouth, and drawing the blood to the surface. With Shaun still mostly limp he could take it a little more easily, but it was responding quickly to the heat of his mouth, already pushing at the back of his sore throat, his frenzied sounds now muffled by the swelling flesh and every cry vibrating against Shaun's cock. 

 

"Fuck, Gee," Frank murmured, barely audible over the noise of the van and the blood pounding in Gerard’s ears. "You're fucking beautiful... Crazy," he gasped, hips still kicking, filling Gerard forcefully now, "but beautiful."

Frank twisted with Gerard's body, getting one knee up on the seat and bracing his other leg on the floor. He shifted his hands from Gerard's hips to his waist, holding on tight and supporting some of his weight, which Gerard was beyond thankful for. His body had gone limp like a ragdoll between them, letting them both use him as they pleased, but he certainly wasn't quiet about it. His voice might have been muffled by Shaun's dick, but he was still unbelievably loud, loud enough that he’d be shouting if his mouth was free, surrounded by the slap of skin and the smell of sex.

 

Frank leaned forward over the kid's back to press his nose to the back of his neck, hips grinding in small circles now.

 

Shaun was getting hard now as he held Gerard's head down against his crotch, Gerard's nose buried in the dark, wiry hair at the base of his cock as his hot little mouth diligently drew the blood into his length. He kept his hands crossed obediently in the small of his back, fingers twitching every time Frank hit him just right but making no move to prop himself up or touch his cock. He was fucking  _ aching _ by now, he'd been hard for so long, but Shaun didn’t seem about to do him any favours. Maybe Frank would deal with that if he was feeling generous? 

 

Frank continued to fuck him, his thrusts getting harder and faster in the new position. His thick cock forced Gerard’s bruised body open and stretched him out repeatedly, and Gerard's insides ached from how much he'd been fucked, with every thrust caused a deep ache or stinging pain. Frank's hands were both wrapped around his soft waist, fingers digging into the sensitive skin, just enough to be painful because of the welts. His cock was so hard it throbbed with every heartbeat and Frank had left it alone again while he took his pleasure out of his tight ass. Every thrust would bring a rhythmic cry from Gerard, even as full as his mouth was, every sound was loud and clear, at least until Shaun finally got hard enough to start slipping down his throat and making him choke on it, sounding more choked and desperate now. 

 

He had to fight with himself just to keep his hands clenched behind his back, one hand hanging onto the other wrist. He wanted to touch himself so bad, his dick was aching and his balls were starting to throb too. Frank's powerful thrusts against his prostate were crushing the sensitive little ball of nerves inside of him, making him even more desperate. He needed to cum, it was starting to hurt too much, but without even the slightest friction he just wasn't going to get there, even with two guys fucking him from both ends. He felt like he'd been pushed to the brink of orgasm with no hope of ever getting over the edge, he was just stuck. If his mouth had been free he would have been screaming and desperately begging Frank for even the softest touch, anything to let him finally get there. 

 

Gerard barely, but Tim and Neil were having a conversation up front. He caught enough of it to know that Tim was apparently curious and Neil had been with guys. He wondered if they would fuck him too, and the thought was so fucking hot, even as exhausted as he was. Maybe one drunken night he could get fucked by the whole band. He told himself that was crazy, that just two guys had him completely worn out, but he could just imagine being with all of them at once, having to use both hands and his mouth, maybe even being forced to take two dicks at once up his ass. It would absolutely fucking ruin him, but he didn't care, he wanted it, even if it killed him. He could think of no better way to die.

 

"Gonna come inside you, baby," he heard Frank say softly, then he felt Frank's lips against his neck, hot breath dancing over his sensitive neck. He hoped Frank would let him feel his teeth when he came, and he wanted to beg him to touch him, to give him just a couple of strokes so he could cum with him, but Shaun held him down by his hair, his fat cock growing almost to its full size now, making him choke around it. He'd gotten Gerard's lips down around the base before he got fully hard, so as he held the boy down now, his dick swelling, he was able to get in deeper than he had before, stretching the teen's throat wide open and making him gag around him. Gerard's sore throat protested and spasmed, but there was nothing he could do, he just had to take it, every fucking inch as he tried desperately to just keep his now bloody lips around his teeth, no longer able to breathe, his little cries now diminished to just muffled pitiful moans. Shaun was fully hard now, and he was in even more pain than he had been before, his eyes wide and tears streaming down his cheeks, caught on the edge of orgasm, his whole body begging for a release even more than it was begging for air. 

 

After a long moment  Shaun lifted his head and  he gasped for air, taking deep breaths and trying not to cough on his own thick spit. He swallowed, bloody strands of saliva hanging from his lips and trailing down his messy chin as his boneless body hung from Shaun’s grip like a piece of meat. Apparently Frank decided that meant it was safe to release Gerard's waist. Shaun wasn't likely to drop him mid-blowjob… hopefully. Instead, Frank curled one hand around the back of his neck, splaying his fingers across Gerard's shoulders and keeping him steady with the ball of his hand as he fucked him, and snuck his other around Gerard's waist. Then  Frank wrapped his hand around his aching cock, the skin stretched so thin and tight with the foreskin pulled right back, and rolled his fingers over the head. Frank cupped his palm around the sensitive head and used his fingers to toy with it, rolling and teasing the skin just beneath the flared tip with his thumb and stroking over the frenulum with his index and middle fingers. It was a teasing touch, just enough to make him scream, his hips bucking forward in response. It was so hard that every touch actually hurt, but it hurt in the most incredibly sensual way possible. He needed relief so bad. 

 

"Frankie... please..." 

 

"Lick," Shaun instructed, taking his cock in a tight grip and starting to jerk himself off, fast. "And don't even think about coming yet, slut, or I promise you, you'll regret it."

 

Gerard whimpered and looked up as Shaun with wide pleading eyes. He flicked out his tongue against his fat cock, blood trickling down his wet chin from his brutalized lips. He could taste blood and precum in his mouth and his throat was so sore now that it hurt just to breathe. He'd really let them fuck him up at this point, but he didn't even care. 

 

"Fuck man, he's so hard," Frank told him.

 

"He's lasted this long, he can do it." Shaun replied, his voice uncharacteristically encouraging. 

 

The teen ran his tongue flatly against Shaun's cock as he jerked himself, running his tongue over any flesh that wasn't covered by his hand, paying special attention to his fat swollen head, licking greedily over that smooth flesh like it was an ice cream cone.He cut his eyes up at, saying each word between hungry laps of his tongue and deep groans. 

 

"Please.... please.... daddy.... please?" 

 

Shaun's eyelids dropped and he groaned, using his cock to smear Gerard's filthy face with precome and spit and blood.

 

"Such a little whore," he ground out from between his teeth, "So desperate for daddy's come." He shoved the fat head of his cock back between Gerard's lips, blood smearing down it from Gerard's brutalized mouth, and Gerard whimpered. His lips were swollen, bruised, cracked and bleeding now, and even a gentle touch would have been painful. Shaun was anything but gentle, crushing those battered lips against his teeth and he forced the thick tip back into Gerard's hot mouth. The boy gave a pained cry, but obediently sucked on the big dick that had been forced on him. 

 

When Shaun pulled his cock free again, Gerard was left gasping and groaning desperately from how hard Frank was fucking him, his back arched and his hips rolled up to meet him, taking every violent thrust with a flinch and a cry. Frank let go of his cock, after just teasing it enough to make him nearly cum, but not quite get him there. Frank hung onto him tightly with both hands on his shoulders, pulling him down on his cock and burying himself one last time in that tight body with a loud groan as he came. Gerard whined and bucked against him as his cock twitched within him, tightening his inner muscles down around him and squeezing his eyes shut as Shaun rubbed his cock across his bloodied lips. 

 

"You're gonna take my cock in that tight little ass of yours, princess." Shaun told him, running his head along Gerard's lips. "Gonna fill you up so fucking good you won't be able to see straight."

 

The dark promise of being fucked one more time kept him on edge and whining, he gently licked the tip of Shaun's cock, swallowing some of his blood and trembling between the two men, little whimpers and softer moans escaping him now that Frank had finally stopped moving. He was still so hard and desperate for a finish, but he was starting to feel so weak from how much they were putting him through. 

 

"Please... daddy, can I please cum while you fuck me? Please daddy?" He looked up at Shaun, his eyes desperate and pained as he let his soft tongue run gently over the thick head that brushed against his lips. 

Frank stilled behind him , panting heavily into Gerard's skin, and Shaun unceremoniously yanked Gerard off Frank's cock by his hair. He got both hands around Gerard's waist and hauled him into his lap, Gerard gasping and whining in pain as Shaun positioned his cock against Gerard's abused hole and let Frank's come ooze out down his length. His legs fell open on either side of the older man's thighs, knees in the seat as he straddled him. Shaun’s thick head rubbed against his bruised and stretched hole, Frank's cum and faint pinkish traces of blood leaking from his abused body and slicking Shaun's fat dick up.

 

"Do you think you deserve to come?" Shaun asked. "Do you think you deserve to have Daddy's big fucking cock inside you, making you feel so good you can come all over him?"

 

Gerard whimpered at his words, trembling in his firm grasp. He shook his head and lowered his gaze to stare down at the floorboard in front of him. His shoulders shook and he sniffled, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks. "No, daddy, I don't... I deserve to be punished. I've been such a bad boy... such a filthy little slut... will you punish me daddy?" 

 

"That's right, slut, such a bad boy,” Shaun murmured, leaning in close to speak into his ear. “So desperate for cock you've made your mouth bleed, begging to be fucked in front of all these people like a strung out two-bit street whore. You're fucking disgusting, dripping sometime else's come all over me."

 

He pressed the thick head of his cock harder against Gerard's hole, straining against that abused ring of muscle, and Frank seemed to come out of his stupor.

 

"Shaun, wait-" he started, but Shaun was already talking over him and slowly pushing his cock inside, making sure Gerard felt every single inch.

 

"Gonna show you where you really fucking belong," he grunted, forcing Gerard further down his dick with his tight grip on the boy's body. "Gonna give you what you deserve, little whore."

 

Gerard’s body clenched, resisting slightly even with how slick and stretched he was from Frank. That momentary resistance came with a sharp pain the moment it gave, the fat head popping inside of him and making him let out a pained scream. 

 

He leaned his head back, his mouth staying open and blood trailing down his cheek and chin. His crimson hair was flat against his head with sweat, his whole body covered in damp now, his shirt plastered to his chest. His face was covered in Frank's dried cum, his lips swollen, purple, and oozing blood. He didn't have a clue where his pants had ended up, he was the absolute picture of ruin. 

 

Gerard's mouth was now incredibly dry as he gasped for every breath, having no saliva left to give, the only wet on his tongue now came from his sticky blood. His head rolled to the side and he fixed Frank with a pained look, then shook his head at him, a deep groan escaping from between his broken lips as Shaun started to force him down on his cock. His head jerked back up and he let out a little pleasured scream, his nose almost touching Shaun's chin from how far he arched his back. 

 

The thick cock slid into him without much resistance, sinking into his tight body inch by agonizing inch, reopening all the little tears from this morning and spilling more of his blood. It hurt so bad, but it made his cock give a desperate little twitch against his soft belly. He wanted to touch it so bad, he'd never wanted anything more in his life, but he kept his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Fuck.... oh... fuck!"

 

"Gee, Gerard, baby," Frank shuffled closer, reaching desperately for Gerard's face. Frank cupped Gerard's cheek, smearing the blood with his thumb, and  his eyes fluttered open again and he looked over at him, rubbing his cheek against his hand and letting his eyes fall closed again. The gentle touch was an odd distraction from the pain, but he didn't mind it. It was somehow nice to know that Frank did care that he was hurting, but he really didn't want him to stop this, it was too fucking good. 

 

"Yeah," Shaun groaned, lifting Gerard up. He was so slick with spit and blood and come, but still tight, clenching around Shaun's cock. Planting one hand on the seat next to them for leverage, Shaun gripped Gerard's waist tight with the other and braced his feet, then fucked up into him hard, forcing every last inch of his dick inside the boy's broken little body. "That's it, little slut, fucking take your daddy's cock. All of it." 

 

The first thrust brought a deep groan from him, his fists tightening even more as he just forced himself to be still and take it. Shaun shifted the angle a little and gave a sudden rough thrust, forcing the rest of that fat dick into him, burying every inch until his butt was resting flat against those hard thighs. It made him lose his breath for a moment, his mouth wide open in a silent scream that never found any sound. Finally he gasped, his chest hitching as he let out the most desperate little groan. He rolled his head against Frank's hand, leaning his face closer to him and moaning his mouth close to Frank's ear. 

 

"Holy shit, babe," Frank gasped, sounding even more breathless than Gerard.  "You are amazing," he breathed against Gerard's mouth. Gerard's body start to jolt rhythmically as Shaun really got going, fucking up into him ruthlessly over and over again. 

 

"Fuck," Shaun grunted, then again, "Fuck." He moved the hand around Gerard's waist up to his neck, pulling him back from Frank and holding on tightly to his throat, squeezing the tender flesh.  Gerard had gotten used to having Frank close to his face and holding his head like that, and when Shaun yanked him away it made him whine, but he didn't try to resist, he just let the older man use and abuse him. 

 

"Such a fucking slut, look at you, fucking look at you, taking it for daddy so fucking easy." Shaun tightened his hand and fucked Gerard harder. 

 

The fat cock pounded into him, every thrust bringing with it dizzying pain and desperate little cries and needy moans. His own cock was bouncing against his belly from the brutal thrusts, the sensation giving him some mild satisfaction, though it was nowhere near the friction he needed. 

 

The rough hand around his throat made him groan, leaning his head back for Shaun and coughing softly from how dry and sore his throat already was. The grip tightened, cutting off the little rhythmic moans as he choked him, fingers sinking into soft skin, finding the bruises that were already there and making them darker. He could barely get any air now, so he gasped as much as he could, knowing Shaun was about to stop his breathing entirely.

 

Apparently ignoring Shaun, Frank followed, kneeling up on the seat and getting close enough to share the same air. He didn't try and interfere, just stayed close and present, like he wanted to keep Gerard from floating away. 

 

"I'm going to jerk him off," he told Shaun, and Gerard’s eyes slid open, dazed and unfocused. "Gonna make him come, so if you wanna choke him, you'd better get on with it."

 

Shaun glared at Frank, but it was half-hearted and dimmed with pleasure. 

 

"You hear that, boy?" He hissed in Gerard's ear. "If it were up to me you wouldn't come for fucking  _ days _ . What do you say to Frank, you ungrateful little shit?"

 

Gerard managed to give him a grateful look, Shaun loosening his grip on his throat just enough for him to speak. His voice sounded hoarse and strained, a little desperate groan escaping him before he managed to speak. "Th... thank you, Frankie..." 

 

The grip on his throat tightened again, his eyes rolled back, and a few more tears slipped down his cheeks. Shaun was still splitting him open on that moster of a cock, his prostate throbbing with every brutal thrust, his balls and dick aching and desperate for Frank's promised touch. 

Frank pressed a kiss to Gerard's open, wet mouth and  Gerard accepted easily, his bloody lips trembling against Frank's mouth, his soft tongue flicking out gently to taste Frank's lips. His eyes opened for a second, but fell back closed, he was just too overwhelmed and exhausted to keep them open, and Shaun choking him was taking the life right out of him. 

 

"Stay with me, babe." Frank said, and curled his fingers around Gerard's cock, stroking him slowly from base to tip and twisting around the head, soaked with precome. Gerard’s hips gave a needy twitch and he managed a small, pleading cry despite Shaun’s strangling grip on him. Frank cupped Gerard's throbbing balls with his other hand. They were tough, hardened with how full and ready to blow they were, and Frank pressed on them and massaged them in time with his strokes. It hurt  like hell at first, but the way he rubbed them seemed to ease the pain after a moment. 

 

He tried to moan more for them, but his voice had been taken by Shaun's cruel fingers as they curled tighter still around his bruised throat. Shaun pressed down on Gerard's windpipe hard enough to bruise, crushing it under his palm. He couldn't get another breath now, not even a slight one. His face felt hot and his head was swimming and throbbing, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Shaun slowed his thrusts but pushed in with more force, and he pushed harder on Gerard's neck. 

 

As Shaun really started choking him, Frank began to jerk Gerard with purpose, and Gerard managed another weak groan for him. Frank stroked firmly and his aching cock finally relented, letting him feel some pleasure instead of just raw pain. As soon as the friction became pleasant for him, his hips started to roll, taking Shaun's cock to the hilt, feeling it push his soft belly out from within as his own cock was buried repeatedly in Frank's rough fist. It hurt when Frank leaned forward and sucked on his bruised and bloody lip, but he offered him a quivering kiss in return. 

 

"Come on, gorgeous,” Frank said, his voice husky. “Come all over me. You can do it."

He was in so much pain, but he was rocking back into it and clenching around Shaun’s cock, clamping down so hard it had to be like a vice for the big man. It didn't take long for Gerard to feel that heat building up. It washed over him faster than he'd expected and he came with a small, strangled sound that would have been a scream if he'd been able to manage it. His whole body bucked as he finally found that desperately needed release, his inner muscles clamping and rolling around Shaun's thick cock as he came, the added pain making him shudder against the older man, his blood starting to pool in the seat beneath them. 

Frank kissed him through it, apparently uncaring of Gerard's bloody lips, and caught as much of Gerard's come as he could with his palm. Frank's hot lips on his sore mouth were the only thing keeping him conscious anymore, he kissed him back as fiercely as he could manage, though he was starting to fade. Now that he'd finally had his release, his whole body felt flushed and tingly. He felt so good, so utterly sated, he couldn't even feel the pain anymore as Shaun slammed into his boneless body with a loud groan, his grip on his throat becoming dangerously tight as his fat cock pulsed like he was almost there. 

 

Gerard fell limp between them, swaying dangerously, and Frank pulled his head up to look him in the eye, but they were glassy and almost vacant. 

 

"Stay with me, babe." Frank said firmly. "Come on. You can do this." He planted his hands on Gerard's shoulders and held him steady as Shaun gripped him tight, fucked up into him erratically and, fucking finally, came with a shuddering moan, his grip around Gerard's throat falling away. Gerard gasped desperately for air, his whole body shaking from that first breath. Blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth, dark blood that was coming from deep in his throat. To anyone else though, it would just look like more blood from his abused lips. 

 

After a few more gasps, the focus returned to his eyes but they were still dull. He was completely limp, and he didn't feel like he had the strength to move a muscle. If not for Shaun and Frank having a hold on him he would have just toppled headfirst into the floorboard. 

 

"What the <i>fuck</i> was that." Hambone said, entirely unamused, but Gerard barely heard him, his eyes almost completely blank now. 

 

Frank eased him off Shaun's lap and onto the seat. It was awkward in the cramped space, and Gerard wanted to help, he really did, but he was just a deadweight in Frank’s arms. 

 

Frank managed to get him laid out over his lap, propping Gerard's upper body up with his arm and shoving his feet into Shaun's lap. He cradled Gerard carefully, carding his fingers through the boy's matted hair and searching his face. 

 

"Gee, babe? You alright in there?"

 

Shaun glanced over and, when Frank started tiptoeing around Gerard, he intervened with a disgruntled sigh. Leaning over, Shaun slapped Gerard once, firmly across the face to bring him back to himself. 

 

"Hey!" Frank grunted, moving his body in front of Gerard's protectively at the same time as Gerard let out a startled little yelp, blinking a few times and fixing Frank with a wide-eyed stare. 

 

"I'm fine! Why are you panicking? You made him hit me..." He rubbed his glowing red cheek and frowned at Frank, his eyes a little less dull now, though he still didn't look well at all. His voice was incredibly hoarse and soft and he was a bit paler than usual. Gerard coughed and wheezed for a moment, then managed a deep breath, pushing himself upright a little in the seat, getting his feet out of Shaun's lap and shivering against Frank. "Fuck.... I could use a drink... and a smoke.... maybe a ten year nap..."

 

Neil glanced back at them in his rearview with a concerned frown. "He okay, man?"

 

"I didn't  _ make  _ him hit you,” Frank said, ignoring Neil completely. “And you are not fine, babe, look at you, you're bleeding like crazy. You're fucking incredible but totally not fine." Frank kissed Gerard's hair and cuddled him closer, pulling Gerard's shirt back into place and digging under his ass for a lukewarm bottle of water.

 

"You did! He wouldn't have hit me if you hadn't been panicking... seriously I'm fine!" He crossed his arms over his chest, now looking vaguely grumpy.

 

"Hey asshole," Frank said, reaching through the seats to whack Tim on the shoulder. "Pass me those tissues." 

 

Tim tossed them at Frank's head. They bounced off and Frank shoved a middle finger in his direction.

 

Frank wet some tissues with the water and carefully cleaned off his face , swiping damp tissues through the mess on his cheeks and around his mouth until Gerard's skin was mostly clean again. When Gerard coughed, more dark blood oozed from one corner of his mouth. Frank dabbed it away and placed a soft kiss on Gerard's lips. 

 

Gerard eyed the water bottle Frank had used. He was so thirsty right now and his throat was throbbing. 

 

"Hey, gorgeous," Frank said with a smile. "You having a good time?"

 

Gerard gave him a cheeky little smile and nodded. "Yeah... I'm just fuckin' beat now... but, thanks for finally cleaning your mess off my face, mister inconsiderate..." He rubbed his eyes and nose with one arm and laid his head over against Frank. "Can I get that water from you?" 

Frank rolled his eyes with a grin and handed over the bottle. "Enjoy."

 

Gerard took the bottle and drank gratefully, enjoying the way it cooled and soothed his bleeding throat. It hurt to swallow, but not so much that he couldn't stand it, so he figured he'd live. 

 

Gerard spread his legs and sipped on his water as Frank used a few more wads of tissues to mop up the mess between his thighs, throwing them on the floor to deal with later, then helped him back into his pants. He took a deep breath and sighed, sitting down the bottle and zipping and buttoning his jeans. 

 

"If you assholes are finally fucking done," Neil groused from the front, "we're stopping at the next exit, about twenty minutes. Make sure nobody looks bad enough to get someone else arrested."

 

Shaun scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic."

 

Neil shot him a look in the mirror. "Don't even fuckin' go there, that was some messed up shit you just made us all sit through."

 

"Yeah," Frank agreed, but he was grinning wide and appraising. "Didn't know you had it in you, Simon." 

 

Shaun grunted and smirked, closing his eyes. "Guess I'm just full of surprises."

 

Gerard glanced up front at Neil's griping and picked his water back up, taking another big gulp. He leaned back against the seat, still breathing heavily. "I'm fine... really. I don't think I look bad enough to get anyone arrested do I? I mean... Frank cleaned me up, so I'm good..." His voice was still weak and raspy. 

 

Neil glanced back at Gerard and pursed his mouth. "Yeah. Much better. Just. Use the bathroom then stay in the van for this one. Take a nap or something. Frank can get you something to eat."

 

Gerard frowned at Neil, but he just sighed and nodded. The guy was probably right, he probably didn't look so good. He was sure his neck had visible bruises and his lips were bloody and hurt like hell. He probably had a nasty bruise forming on his cheek too from where Shaun had smacked the shit out of him, and four older guys travelling in a beaten up van with an equally beaten up teenager could look suspicious, even in New Jersey. 

 

He didn't like the idea of having to stay hidden in the van while the guys went in somewhere and ate. He was hungry, even though he'd just been choked with dicks and rough hands for what felt like fucking hours. Having to hide out and keep from being seen by people made him feel like an abuse victim. Maybe he should have felt that way already with what he'd been through though. Still, he didn't like to think of it that way, he had enjoyed every minute of it... hadn't he?

 

"You look fine, babe," Frank assured him, apparently misreading his expression. "Perfect."

 

Shaun shot him a sideways grin as he straightened his clothes. "Sure, if looking like you just got fucked ten ways to Sunday is 'fine'."

 

"He does not!" Frank defended, and Gerard had to smile at them. Shaun just laughed. He looked infinitely calmer and more relaxed than he had earlier. 

 

"You can't wipe the fucked-out look from his face with paper towels and water, Frankie." He teased, reaching over and tapping Gerard's cheek gently with his palm like he was a small child. Gerard didn’t mind - a gentle touch from him was rare, but then Frank batted his hand away and planted a possessive little kiss on the spot Shaun had touched, and Gerard found that adorable too.

 

He leaned over against Frank, laying his head on his shoulder and looking up at him with a smile. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, sugar." He kissed him on the jaw and nuzzled his neck. "Will you take me to the bathroom when we get there... and bring me something to eat soon? Don't make me wait 'til you guys are done eating, please?" 

 

"Of course, babe," Frank promised, carding his fingers through Gerard's damp hair. "We usually bring food and eat on the road once we start driving anyway. There anything you don't eat?" Frank grinned. “Don’t wanna accidentally feed you peanuts or animal or something…”

 

Gerard shrugged at the question. "I eat pretty much anything really... I mean I try not to be too picky, dad doesn't put up with picky. I eat what I get or go hungry ya know?" He said that in a flat voice like it really wasn't a big deal at all. He finished off the bottle of water and lit a cigarette to pass the time, inhaling deeply and blowing the smoke out in a long puff towards the roof. It burned his throat, but he didn’t mind, that first hit of nicotine was too sweet. “I'd really like something nice to drink, like maybe gatorade and an iced mocha or something?" He was really more thirsty than he was hungry and his throat still hurt a lot.

 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror as he shifted on the seat. Frank had definitely  been being kind by saying Gerard looked fine. He’d looked worse, but his mouth was cracked and stained red and he looked like he'd been attacked by a newborn vampire with no idea what it was doing. And that didn't even take into account the welts and bruises up and down his arms or the fresh, purpling finger marks ringing his wrists. 

 

When they finally parked, he noticed how close they were to the bathroom door, but he didn't mention it. Neil had parked as close as he could without knocking down a wall. Hambone was the first out, elbowing past Frank with a grunt about 'getting the fuck out of there for a fucking minute before he gouged his eyes out' and Frank giggled like he wasn’t bothered. The rest of the guys followed, and when they were on their own, Frank pulled Gerard's chin in for a kiss. 

 

"Ready babe?"

 

Gerard took the last puff off his smoke and put it out in the ashtray then nodded to Frank. "As I'll ever be..." 

 

He slid out of the van behind Shaun and had to lean against the seat for support, taking a few deep breaths as a little wave of dizziness washed over him. He waited for Frank to take his arm and lead him to the bathroom.

  
  



	11. I Think I Must Love You Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief stop along the road.

Frank jumped down behind him and immediately wrapped an arm firmly around his waist, tugging Gerard closer to take most of his weight.

 

"Let's do this, gorgeous."

 

He helped Gerard into the bathroom, ignoring Tim and Shaun at the urinals and heading straight for a stall, which he locked behind them.

 

"No hanky panky in the bathrooms!" Shaun called after them, and Frank heard Tim try and hide a snort of laughter. Gerard blushed at the very suggestion that they’d get up to something in the stalls. Jesus, he was adorable - after everything they’d done, and he was blushing because Frank’s bandmates thought they might get up to no good.

 

"What are you, my grandma?" Frank griped, and immediately went for Gerard's belt. He made sure to make as much noise as possible, and when Shaun heard the clank of a buckle he, as expected, shouted through the door again.

 

"Keep it in your pants, Iero!"

 

"Just making sure my boyfriend's ass is still in one piece after you fucked him so hard he bled everywhere, douchebag!" Frank yelled back as he got on his knees, then realised what he'd said.

 

Oh. 

 

Frank looked up at Gerard from the floor, feeling suddenly awkward. Would he be okay with it? Sure, they'd fucked a  _ lot _ , and Gerard was still around but that didn't mean he wanted a fucking relationship out of Frank. 

 

It seemed to take Gerard a moment for him to realize what Frank had said, and when he did his cheeks turned a much darker pink. He turned slightly to look down at him with wide eyes, obviously a little surprised, but… maybe not upset? 

 

"Me?” He asked, sounding baffled and confused. “You... you would want that with... with me? But I.... I fuck everything up... I'm such a slut too, apparently... are you sure? I mean... do you mean that?"

 

Frank blushed too and shrugged awkwardly, making no move to touch Gerard now.

 

"Well yeah... I mean, you uh, you know I like you. A lot. Uh I dunno, it just feels like I've known you forever or uh, like, like we were supposed to meet each other or somethin'." Frank's cheeks burned. "Sorry if that sounds fucking lame or whatever."

 

He twisted his fingers together in his lap, feet tucked underneath his butt on the dirty floor. It wasn't exactly the nicest place for this conversation, but apparently they were having it. The outer door slammed and the room went still, Frank's bandmates thankfully leaving them alone for this.

 

"So you like sex... Who the fuck doesn't? Sex is  fuckin' great. I'm not... Well, fuck, I  _ am  _ the jealous type but not like... Just because you fuck someone doesn't mean you love them, you know? Not that I- not yet, I mean, but one day- I mean. Fuck, I'm bad at this." 

 

Frank paused and looked up at Gerard, his eyes pleading. "Please, stop me any time."

 

Gerard grinned at him and laughed a little. "No... you can go on. I like hearing all the reasons why I'm not the worst choice in the world for a boyfriend… Actually, I really like you too, and I know what you mean. I just... guess I didn't expect you to really want me for anything more you know?" He nervously ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I just... guess I never expected to find anyone... you know?"

Frank's heart twisted in his chest and he pushed himself to his feet and pulled Gerard in for a hug. Fucking fifteen years old and the guy had already given up. What the fuck.

 

"What the fuck?" Frank said out loud. "No, I don't know, don't fucking think like that anymore okay?" He pressed his mouth to Gerard's, hard, then remembered what a mess the boy was in and softened, letting up on the pressure.

 

"You're fucking wonderful." Frank told him honestly, looking into Gerard's eyes and hoping he could see the truth there. "Wonderful, okay, Gee?"

 

Gerard  immediately shook his head. "A wonderful fuck you mean?" His voice was harsh, but he sighed and hugged Frank almost apologetically, letting his eyes fall closed. "I... didn't mean it like that.. I'm not trying to be mean to you... I just... I don't see what you see in me. Nobody has ever seen anything good in me you know?"

 

"Gee," Frank said sadly, brushing his mouth over Gerard's. What had his father done to him? What kind of hate must he have spewed and whispered in Gerard's ear over the years to have made someone so young think like that?

 

"You wanna know what I see in you?" He asked, peppering Gerard's face with little kisses that made his nose scrunch up and his cheeks darken. "You're sweet, and fucking funny. You're gorgeous, you have this cute little nose that scrunches when you laugh and your funny, tiny teeth, and your smile, the way you talk out of one side of your mouth, just makes me want to kiss you all the time. And your eyes, even with all the shit you've gone through, they still shine like you've got the world in them. Fuck, I'm so fucking pathetic over you, Gerard, it's not even funny."

 

Frank closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the other boy's.

 

"I can't wait to find out everything about you. Your favorite movie, food you hate, where you played as a kid, what fucking bones have you br-"  _ Maybe don't ask that, dumbass… _ "What, I don't know, what season is your favorite, Coke or Pepsi, I don't care, everything. Yeah, the sex is fucking great, but I want to know  _ you _ , too."

 

Gerard’s bottom lip quivered and his eyes shone with tears.

 

"You're just so sweet to me... how can you be so sweet?” He asked, his voice trembling. “I don't think anyone has ever loved me, Frankie... I don't even know if anyone has ever  _ liked  _ me..." He trailed off, a few of those tears escaping down his cheeks. "Yesterday, I wanted to die... that's how bad my life was... but you... you come along and make me feel wanted. You make me feel like maybe I'm not alone, and maybe there is something better. Can you really... maybe love me one day? Even though I'm so messed up.... I'm so wrong... everything is all wrong with me, there is so much I have to get through... are you sure you wanna go through it all with me? Do you really want to try and pull me out of hell before I get stuck? If you don't... I don't think anyone will... and I'm so scared that it's already too late." 

 

"Baby, baby, baby," Frank heard himself saying, over and over between more kisses. His heart felt like it was breaking. Gerard sounded so lost, so broken, how the fuck could someone so pure be made to feel that way?

 

"I've got you, baby, I swear it," Frank promised, and he meant it. Maybe they were rushing into things, promising the world after a single, amazing night, but Frank hadn't been lying before. It felt like Gerard was always meant to be his, like he was just waiting for the day when this beautiful, crazy boy stumbled into his life, turned it upside down and filled the space Frank never realised had been there. He'd never told anyone he loved them before, but he could feel the words in the back of his throat, itching to get out. 

 

Instead, Frank swallowed hard, wrapped his arms around Gerard's shaking body and held him close. 

 

"I've got you." He said quietly.

 

Gerard let his head rest on Frank's shoulder, putting his arms around his shoulders and hanging onto him like he never wanted to let go. "I believe you... please promise me when I fuck up... you'll still be there? Because I will... I swear I will, and when I do, I will do anything to make it right... but you'll have to stay. Promise me you'll stay?"

Frank wanted to tell Gerard it was okay, he wasn't going to fuck up, wasn't the screw up his father had convinced him he was, but he knew Gerard wouldn't believe him. So instead he just nodded, took the boy's cheeks in his hands and looked him in the eye.

 

"I'm here, babe. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Whatever you think you're going to do, I'm here. We'll make it work."

 

Gerard nodded, and Frank could see the trust in his eyes. It was a heavy promise, but Frank could already feel the truth of it in his bones, like it was inevitable. Gerard could push Frank off a cliff and Frank knew he would climb back up by his fingertips for more.

 

A door slammed outside, and Frank was reminded that they had limited rest stop time. He kiss Gerard on the mouth once more, long and sure, then dropped back down to his knees.

 

"Now... If we're both agreed that we're not going anywhere.... Lemme take care of you. Because you're gonna have to get used to that if you stick around."

 

Gerard turned away again so Frank could inspect him, going quiet. Frank hoped he didn’t feel like he'd done something wrong before. 

 

"Alright... you can take care of me... I... um... I like it that you like me enough to do that..." Gerard bit his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. "There's not much you can really do for me back there right now though... it's more important that you get me some drinks and something to eat... right? Will they leave before you get those things if we take too long?"

 

"They won't leave us here, don't worry.” Frank smiled. “But I do wanna check the color of the blood, babe. If it's too dark then we have a problem."

 

He shuffled around and grabbed some more paper towels, spreading Gerard's cheeks as gently as he could. Gerard whimpered as Frank mopped up the steady trickle gently, staining Gerard's thighs pink, and nodded to himself, relieved. It was slowing from before and bright in color. As good as he could really hope for given the circumstances.

 

"All seems fine," he murmured, straightening up. "You need me to stay while you use the bathroom or shall I wait outside?"

 

Gerard glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Of course it's fine... I told you I'm fine. I meant it..." He was already facing the toilet and, to Frank’s surprise,he just went ahead and peed with Frank behind him, apparently not minding him being there. It didn’t bother Frank - guys watched each other pee all the time and it wasn't like Frank hadn't seen him in much more intimate situations - Gerard just seemed more the type to blush and hide in a stall.

 

The other boy flushed the toilet and jerked his head at Frank. "Can you help me get my pants back up maybe? I feel like if I lean over I'll fall on my head... I don't want my obituary to read ' _ Died in a public restroom from striking his head on a toilet...'   _ That's just so uncool, like there are at least a thousand better ways to die..."

 

Frank snorted and turned Gerard back around, placing both of Gerard's hands on his shoulders as he worked Gerard's pants back up his thighs.

 

"I want my headstone to say 'got his face eaten by a zombie'. I don't care if it's a lie, can you imagine the looks on people's faces in a hundred years time? That'd be the shit." 

 

Gerard laughed. "That would be fucking amazing.... know what I want on mine? 'Had to be staked to stop the bloodshed.' " 

 

Frank giggled and relieved himself too, then unlocked the door, helping Gerard over to the sinks to wash their hands. They stole the occasional little glace and shy smile, just enjoying each other’s company, and when they were as clean as they were going to get, Frank half-carried Gerard back out to the van, the other boy leaning on him heavily. 

 

\---

 

Gerard was thankful to find that only Neil had returned so far, and Shaun wasn’t around. Neil nodded at them as Frank eased Gerard back into the van, right next to the puddle of his own blood. It was really kind of unnerving when he looked at it, and he barely noticed Frank's promise to be back soon with the food and drinks.

 

"Be nice!" Frank told Neil over his shoulder as he left, who flipped him off in return. 

 

"After what I've seen-" Neil yelled out the open window after Frank, "And can't scrub from my brain, God help me - it's not  _ me  _ he has to worry about."

 

Neil turned in his seat and held out a handful of fries, catching Gerard’s attention and startling him slightly. “You alright, kid?”

 

Gerard blinked at him and bit his bottom lip, reaching out to take the fries. 

 

"Yeah... I'm okay... I'm sorry you had to see and hear all of that..." His cheeks blushed as he shoved the fries into his mouth, chewing nervously and seemingly having a hard time meeting Neil's eyes. 

 

"Don't sweat it," Neil replied, even though what he really wanted to say was probably 'don't ever do that again in the van'. "I don't think Shaun would have given you much choice anyway."

 

Gerard wondered if the guys knew anything about that side of Shaun, or if it was as new to them as it was to Frank. Gerard had to assume it wasn’t something he talked about, otherwise he wouldn’t have made such a big deal about keeping it quiet in the first place. It wasn’t like there was some kind of universal sign for ‘I get off on fucking people up’ either. Either way, it had to be pretty fucking unnerving, seeing their friend slapping him around and calling himself ‘daddy’.

 

He chewed his fries slowly, wincing when he swallowed, his throat was so sore. He could feel Neil’s gaze on him the whole time and it made him nervous. After what felt like an age of avoiding the older man’s eyes, Neil finally spoke, his voice soft and tentative.

 

"You... You know how to say no, right?"

 

Gerard looked back up, feeling a little anxious still, but the guy seemed genuinely nice and actually concerned about him. He didn't seem pissed off at him about what had happened, and that was good. Gerard was used to being intimidated and hurt by adults, so the way Neil talked to him put him at ease a little.

 

The question was a tough one to answer, and he really wasn't sure how to go about it, so he just settled for telling the truth. "It... never crossed my mind to say no to either one of them... I don't know if I know how to say it or not... I didn't even think it... but I'm not used to having a say in what happens to me..."

 

Apparently Neil had  _ not  _ been e xpecting that answer, because for a long moment, he seemed to have no idea what to say. The silence stretched awkwardly, until Neil managed to pull himself together.

 

"Shit, man. You... In... in healthy relationships you always have a say, even if it doesn't feel like it. I know Frank, okay, and if you ever said no to him, I swear to you he would stop. And you can say it, okay? If anyone does something to you that you don't like or don't want... You can say no, or stop, or whatever. You don't have to let them do anything. Even if it seems like nothing."

 

Neil was fumbling a bit for his words, obviously struggling to have ‘the talk’ and explain to Gerard about healthy relationships, but he kept going, and Gerard couldn’t help but respect him for trying.  

 

"You should talk to Frank, and maybe, maybe Shaun, about it? Soon. The guys'll put in headphones if you want a private conversation. Seriously. If you don't know how to say no... You need to tell him."

 

Gerard really didn't feel like he could say no, his father had taught him that word meant nothing coming from his lips. He could say no and he could beg all he wanted, that never stopped him, why should it stop anything else? Shaun was the same kind of person, he hadn't even said no to him, but he knew if he did it would mean nothing. He'd learned to cope by just not even thinking it anymore, whether or not he wanted things that happened to him had just become somehow irrelevant in his mind. 

 

“Who’re you telling what?” Frank’s voice asked, his head poking into the van and catching the tail end of the conversation. Gerard had been about to reply, but he could see the others close behind Frank, so he closed his mouth again. A steaming bag of food appeared beside Frank, Hambone’s arm coming around his shoulder, and Frank made an excited sound.

 

"Love you man!" He grinned, pressing a smacking kiss to Hambone's cheek as he hopped up into the van. Frank slid in next to Gerard, immediately tugging the smaller boy in against him and setting the bag down on his lap.

 

Catching Neil’s eye, Gerard just shrugged and shook his head, staring down at the floorboard and wishing he had more time to talk to him. He smiled at Frank and leaned his head against him, happy to have him there with his arms around him again. Frank made him feel safe, he wasn't afraid of him, maybe he could tell him no sometime, but it would probably never even occur to him to do that. 

 

"I'm not telling anybody anything, I swear..." He said. It had just come out that way, he was so used to being attacked that his default response to any inquiry was denial. "I mean... I don't need to tell anyone anything, I'm fine." 

 

Gerard hoped Neil hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary with his phrasing, but one glance at the other man told him that wasn’t the case. Neil was frowning gently and trying to catch Gerard’s eye, so he looked away and focused on Frank instead, hiding in his arms. Frank himself didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, dropping a kiss on Gerard's head then shuffling around to put a shopping bag down by their feet. Gerard really hoped Neil wouldn’t push it right now.

 

"Everyone buckled up?" Neil asked eventually once they were all back inside, and a series of murmurs and 'fuck you's came back in response. "Let's get the hell outta dodge." 

 

Gerard sighed with relief and met his eyes for a half a second, gave him a small smile and nodded. He really liked Neil, he didn't know why, there was just something nice about him. Not many people were ever concerned for him, so that felt special somehow. 

 

"Hungry?" Frank asked Gerard with a grin, knowing it was a stupid question. He passed the whole bag from Hambone to him with a smile. "Ham got us that, and I picked up a ton of other stuff." 

 

Gerard glanced back at Hambone and grinned. "Thanks, Hammy!" The other man just grunted in response, waving a hand. He dug into the bag to see what kind of goodies were in there. He found a couple of orders of french fries, so he took one of those and started munching on it, having already finished the fries Neil had given him. He also found a nice, hot ham and cheese sandwich which he took out and sat in his lap for later before passing the bag back to Frank. 

 

Frank reached into one of the bags at his feet and angled it to show Gerard the contents. Gerard blushed when he saw a thick pack of women’s sanitary pads. 

 

"Thought these might help with the bleeding?" Frank said softly, just for Gerard's ears. Gerard felt suddenly very intently focused on his fries and not meeting Frank's eyes. 

 

"Guess we'll put one in at the next stop..." He murmured quietly. He couldn't really handle the embarrassment of putting one on in the middle of a crowded van full of guys. He could just imagine what Shaun would say. He didn't mind that they were for girls, that didn't bother him in the least, he just felt somehow ashamed of his own bleeding. Thankfully, Frank noticed his discomfort, and tucked them away.

 

"Did you get drinks?" Gerard asked, feeling a little better now he couldn’t see them. He smiled, glad that Frank was able to pick up on the little awkwardness in his body language. Frank was really pretty good at reading him.

 

He got out a pack of ketchup and squeezed some over the top of his fries so he could enjoy them with it, usually he'd dip them, but they were cramped and on the road so this would just have to do. 

 

"Plenty! I don't know what you like but i got water, iced tea, coffee, Gatorade, juice, Pepsi, diet coke..." Frank rattled off. "Figured whatever you didn't like would get drunk anyway, these guys’d drink their own piss if they were thirsty enough."

 

Frank took out a box of fries for himself and shoved four in his mouth at once while Gerard dug through the bag of drinks and found an iced mocha like he'd asked for and got out a diet coke to have with his food. He opened the bottle and took a few drinks before he wedged it into the seat between his butt and Shaun's.

 

"Wanna take a nap after you eat?" Frank asked. "You've gotta be exhausted, babe…”

 

Gerard still felt kind of out of it, like he was stoned or something. He nodded.

 

"Yeah... gonna need a nap for sure..." He took a few of his messy fries and ate them carefully, wincing when some ketchup got in one of the wounds on his lip. It stung like hellfire. 

  
  


\-------

  
  


Frank leaned his head back on the seat as he ate. He could use a nap too, and he couldn't have been even half as exhausted as Gerard. It had been a lot of fun, and Gerard definitely seemed to enjoy what Shaun did to him, even if it was fucking brutal. He'd stopped Frank getting Shaun to lay off a little, after all. Maybe it was cathartic for him, getting him out of his head and away from his thoughts. Maybe he had a higher pain tolerance than most thanks to his situation, so it took more to get him to that sweet spot. Frank's knowledge on the subject was sparse and unhelpful, but he knew enough to know there WAS a sweet spot for some people where they could just  _ be, _ where the world turned soft and they floated, relaxed and at peace. Maybe it was like that for Gerard.

 

Maybe Frank should pull together some courage and ask. It just felt so much more personal than anything else Gerard had shared with him. Frank looked over at him, so fucking pretty, and the words stuck in his throat. 

 

Maybe they could talk about it later. Frank finished his fries and started on a now-lukewarm sandwich. At first glance it looked like mushroom and cheese with some kind of relish or chutney, maybe? Whatever it was, it was good.

 

The real question was, could he be like that for Gerard? Could Frank be like Shaun? Could Frank really, honest-to-God hurt him enough to get him where he need to be? 

 

Frank didn't think he could. He could play with the best of them, could tie Gerard up, could spank him and choke him and get hella fucking kinky with him, but he didn't think he could hold him down and make him take it the way Shaun did. Fuck, the kid clearly had the biggest daddy issues this side of the sun - Shaun was big and strong in a way Frank would never be, and so much older to boot.

 

Frank glanced at Shaun. His friend was staring out of the window watching the grey sky follow them. How had he not realised all the kinky shit Shaun was into before?

 

Sandwich soon gone too, Frank stretched his legs out as best he could. His eyes were drooping already, but if Gerard was still awake, he could be to. He waited until Gerard had finished eating his ham and cheese sandwich to tug the other boy back in against his body.

 

"Feel any better?" He asked softly, sliding a hand around Gerard's waist and resting his fingers in the soft skin beneath Gerard's shirt. The other boy smiled and blushed, leaning into him and kissing him on the neck. He nuzzled against him with his cheek and grinned, showing all his little teeth. 

 

"Yeah much! Still tired though.... this coffee is so fuckin' good." Gerard took the lid off and took a long drink before putting it back on so he wouldn't spill it. Frank grinned back at him.  God, he was too fucking cute. And he was Frank's now, kind of. They hadn't really discussed Gerard's obvious interest in being with other people, but Frank wouldn't be able to deny him anything. It made sense; he was new to sex, of course he'd want to try everything and find out what he liked best. Frank wasn't going to stand in the way of that but he  _ was  _ going to stand by Gerard for as long as the boy would let him.

 

"Ready for that nap?" Frank asked with a smile. "Think I'll join you when you are."

 

Gerard nodded, apparently distracted by his coffee. "Just let me finish this first..." He seemed a little lost in the bottle for the time being and he kept sipping on it and making little happy noises until the sweet drink finally ran out, and then he just seemed incredibly disappointed in the empty bottle. "I need more of these... like... twenty more." 

 

Frank chuckled and plucked the empty bottle from Gerard's fingers, stuffing it in the door compartment.

 

"I promise I'll buy you more next time we stop, princess," he grinned, only realising the nickname too late when Gerard turned to stare at him. Shaun cut him a look but Frank ignored it. He definitely hadn't meant it in the same way that Shaun had. He saw Gerard take a deep breath and squeeze his eyes shut, breathing deeply again before he opened his eyes, but something still didn't seem quite right; something about his face made Frank feel like he'd said the wrong thing. For the split second before he'd closed his eyes like he was bracing himself, there was something horrible in his eyes, something lost and distraught. But it didn't make any sense; Gerard had enjoyed himself...

 

"C'mere babe," Frank said softly, leaning back against the door so that Gerard could half lay on his chest and, hopefully, get comfortable enough to sleep for a few hours while they covered some more ground. Frank balled up someone's hoodie and shoved it under his head, then held out an arm to Gerard, who laid down against him without a word and put his head down on his chest, burying his face in his shirt and inhaling. 

 

"Hey," he whispered into Gerard's ear, "Talk to me. What just happened?"

 

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's body and let Gerard hide against his chest, the other boy’s arms coming up around him and clinging tightly. It put Gerard's ear right under Frank's mouth, and he tipped his head to brush his lips over it. He'd promised to stay, to be Gerard's support network or whatever, but Frank couldn't help if Gerard was going to shut down on him.

 

"Nothing... I'm okay." Gerard sighed softly, his fingers gently playing with the fabric of Frank's shirt. "I just... I guess I didn't like it when you called me princess for some reason... it kinda... it just made me feel weird that's all... like maybe... like maybe you meant it to hurt me?" He shook his head and buried his face against Frank's shoulder. "I know you weren't being mean though... so that's why I didn't say anything..."

"Oh sweetheart," Frank murmured, taking up one of Gerard's hands in his own and lacing their fingers together. 

 

"That's not me, okay?" He promised. "I know I can be a bit of a shit sometimes but not like that. Just 'cause you like being called names during sex doesn't mean I'd ever take it outside of the bedroom, okay? Like, well, the metaphorical bedroom I guess." 

 

He pressed his lips to Gerard's knuckles and smoothed his thumb over them, enjoying the way Gerard toyed with his shirt. It felt close, personal, like they'd been doing this forever.

 

"I can't promise I'll never say anything to hurt you because people fight all the time and I... I guess I've got a bit of a temper sometimes...but not like that. I was just teasing, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, baby."

 

Frank wasn't used to being this vocal with his feelings, but it felt natural with Gerard, like he could tell him all his innermost thoughts and worries and Gerard would listen without judgement. It seemed to work for Gerard too, because Frank could feel the other boy beginning to relax against him, smiling gently.

 

"Was it..." Frank started, then lowered his voice even more. "Was it okay that Shaun called you that when he was, y'know, fucking you?"

Gerard squeezed Frank's hand, looking up into his eyes and smiling reassuringly. "It doesn't matter what Shaun calls me anytime... during sex or otherwise. All that matters to me is what you call me..." He glanced back down for a moment in thought, then looked back up at Frank. "I... I think I must love you already... you make me feel... so much. I'm not used to feeling all these things, and just... with you I can't stop it." 

 

Frank flushed deeply, feeling his stomach flip. He could hear the guys chattering indistinctly to each other but all he cared about was Gerard.

 

Gerard took a deep breath and shook his head. "I do like being called names during sex though..." 

 

"Babe..." Frank whispered, and got his free hand under Gerard's chin, tipping his face up and kissing him. It started off innocently, chaste but firm as Frank poured everything he felt into it, but soon he couldn't resist deepening it, teasing at the seam of Gerard's lips with his tongue and begging his way inside.

 

"You are something else," he gasped against Gerard's mouth, voice filled with wonder. He couldn't return the sentiment yet, didn't want to rush it, but Frank did know he was feeling things he'd never felt before. 

 

He kissed Gerard again, and again, listening to the other boy moan softly as his hands roamed along Frank’s sides, until a voice interrupted them.

 

"Hey hey hey!" Neil called over the music - when had they turned that on? - "Keep it in your pants, loverboy. The kid needs a timeout."

 

Frank shot him a middle finger and Gerard made a little grumpy sound as they reluctantly broke away from each other, both gasping for breath.

 

"Hands firmly being kept to themselves, boss.” Frank said. “Just a little innocent makin' out back-"

 

"I'm fine!” Gerard interrupted. “Butt out, Neil!" 

 

Frank snickered as Neil scoffed and muttered something too quiet to hear. He turned back to Gerard, pecked him once more on the lips and snuggled the boy up under his chin. Despite Gerard's insistence, Neil was probably right. Frank had lost count of how many orgasms he'd had in the past fourteen hours, and it had undoubtedly been a lot harder on Gerard's body than it had his. 

 

"Wake me at the next rest stop," he told the van in general, then lowered his voice for Gerard. 

 

"You comfy enough to get that nap, angel?" He asked, combing his fingers through Gerard's hair, now dry but a little greasy and sticking up in all directions. 

 

Gerard just smiled at him, his cheeks blushing again. "Yeah, I think so… I love it when you call me angel..." He leaned in and kissed Frank on the nose, then snuggled down against him looking perfectly content. Gerard was asleep within moments, his face relaxing and his body falling limp, and Frank smiled down at him and squeezed him gently with a content sigh. 

 

"You really like this one, hey Frankie?" 

 

Frank flicked his eyes up to meet Neil’s in the mirror. His friend turned them back onto the road quickly, and Frank didn't reply for a long moment, just watching Gerard sleep, his face soft and peaceful, chest rising and falling slowly.

 

"Yeah," he said eventually. "I think I really do."

 

It wasn't long after that he drifted off himself, breathing in the scent lingering in Gerard's hair and letting the motion of the van lull him to sleep.


End file.
